Les Yeux du Coeur
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: YAOI 2x1 Chapitre 10 en ligne, fic terminée. Duo s'explique, comment vont réagir ses anciens coéquipiers ? Pour le savoir, il faut lire...
1. Chapter 1

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Résumé : **Duo se consume d'amour pour Heero qui ne lui ne cesse de se montrer froid et blessant à son égard. Mais un jour, Duo souffrant de migraines chroniques décide d'aller consulter un médecin à l'insu de ses coéquipiers. Le diagnostic tombe et la vie de Duo est bouleversée à jamais. Comment arrivera-t-il à surmonter cette épreuve ?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

- **Petit mot de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fic sur Gundam Wing. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer à sa rédaction mais cette histoire me trainait dans la tête depuis si longtemps que je me suis finalement décidé. Je compte sur vous pour pardonner mais petites erreurs et mes incohérences dans mon récit, je ne suis encore que débutante dans ce milieu donc please, soyez indulgent !

* * *

**Les yeux du coeur**

Nous sommes en l'an 195 AC, dans une forêt reculée des highlands, dans l'une des somptueuses villas de la famille Winner. Tout était paisible à l'intérieur, le jeune Quatre Raberba Winner, dans la cuisine, faisait un peu de thé en compagnie de son coéquipier, Trowa Barton. Heero Yuy, dit le Soldat Parfait, se trouvait dans sa chambre, tapant un énième rapport de mission pendant qu'au salon, Wufei Chang, dit le Dragon, méditait installé sur un canapé. Rien ne venait perturber cette atmosphère détendue lorsqu'on entendit un grand...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce bruit surprit tellement les habitants que le chinois en tomba de son canapé et un bruit d'assiette brisée retentit dans la cuisine. En entendant le vacarme, Heero descendit en trombe les escaliers, l'arme à la main, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il avisa la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et poussa un soupir d'agacement en apercevant au sol la cause de ce tintamarre.

"Euh... Salut Hee-chan ! Tu pourrais baisser ton arme maintenant, please ?"

Sur le sol, allongé de tout son long, les bras en croix et sa natte à moitié défaite, gisait Duo Maxwell, dit Shinigami, qui regardait son coéquipier avec un sourire crispé. Le japonais rangea son arme, lâcha un "baka" à peine audible avant de revenir sur ses pas, passant devant les 3 autres pilotes sans les voir. Wufei s'avança jusqu'à l'américain, toujours à terre.

- W : Et bien Maxwell, t'en rate vraiment pas une !

- D : Euh... "Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Comment s'est passé ta mission ?" Chapeau les mecs, c'est fou ce que je me sens apprécier ! dit-il en se relevant.

- Q : Pardon Duo, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, en venant l'aider.

- D : Oui Quat-chan, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, TOI !

- W : Comment t'as fait ton compte pour te retrouver les quatre fers en l'air ? dit-il, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- D : Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître, mon cher Wuffy, j'ai tout simplement raté une marche et comme la porte n'était pas fermée, je me suis tout naturellement rétallé au sol. La loi de la gravité, tu dois sûrement connaître ?

- W : C'est Wufei !

- D : Non, il me semble que c'est Newton !

- W : MAXWELL !!!

- Q : Calme-toi Wufei ! dit l'arabe en se mettant entre ses deux amis. Wufei retourna dans le salon en grognant sa colère. Duo, tu dois sûrement être fatigué, je vais t'aider à porter tes affaires jusqu'à ta chambre ensuite je te ferai un sandwich si tu as faim.

- D : Je te remercie Q, c'est vrai que cette mission m'a complètement vidé mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul, indique-moi seulement où se trouve ma chambre. Et non, je n'ai pas faim mais je voudrais bien un peu d'aspirine.

- Q : POURQUOI ? TU ES MALADE ??? s'emporta-t-il tout à coup.

- D : Non, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, rien de grave, t'en fais pas !

- Q : Si tu le dis. Cette fois, tu as ta propre chambre, c'est la deuxième porte à droite après les escaliers.

- D : Génial, c'est Hee-chan qui doit être content, lui qui en avait marre de me supporter constamment ! souffla-t-il avec dédain en mettant son sac sur le dos.

- Q : Ne dis pas ça !

- D : Arrête Quatre ! Toi comme moi nous savons que Heero ne peut pas me voir. D'ailleurs, je me demande si il existe quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'il apprécie un tant soin peu autre que son gun ou son laptop adoré qu'il ne quitte jamais.

- Q : Tu es trop dur, Heero fait des efforts pour s'intégrer, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer.

- D : C'est vrai, j'oubliais que le Soldat Parfait avait toujours travaillé en solo jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enchaîne à quatre parasites dont il n'a cure.

- Q : Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler de lui comme ça ?

Duo posa un main lasse sur son front et se massa légèrement les tempes.

- D : Pardonne-moi Quat-chan, mon mal de tête et la fatigue me font dire n'importe quoi. Je ferai mieux d'aller me reposer avant de dire plus de conneries, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Q : Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'apporte ton aspirine dans une minute.

- D : Okay !

Sur ce, le natté monta une à une les marches jusqu'à l'étage puis remonta le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la première porte. En tendant l'oreille, il put entendre les bruits familiers de l'ordinateur du japonais.

- D : _Encore sur cette foutue machine ! Il ne se lassera donc jamais !_

Il soupira intérieurement et reprit sa route jusqu'à la deuxième porte. Il pénétra dans la chambre, jeta son sac au sol et se planta devant la fenêtre. Il observa longuement le panorama qui s'offrait à lui, une campagne perdue dans les landes, personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Soudain, son regard accrocha le mouvement de deux oiseaux, batifolant gaiement et faisant mille acrobaties. Quelques fois, les deux animaux se séparaient et volaient chacun de leur côté mais se retrouvaient toujours pour une autre valse aérienne. Devant ce spectacle, Duo ne put réprimer un sourire suivi d'un soupir de bien-être.

- D : _Apparemment, y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Pourquoi je dis ça ?! Parce que je soupçonne Quatre d'avoir un faible pour notre grand méché, vu les regards qu'il lui lance quand il a le dos tourné, et y a de grandes chances que ce soit réciproque. Wufei cache bien son jeu mais je l'ai déjà entendu soupirer et avoir les yeux perdu dans le vide, il doit sûrement avoir quelqu'un en tête dans ces moments-là. Quand à Heero, il est en adoration pour son ordinateur. Je sais ce n'est pas un être vivant mais il le traite avec beaucoup plus de respect que la plupart des gens, comme si il était vivant. Et moi, et bien, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de notre iceberg national !!! Sur tous les humains qui peuplent cette planète, il a fallu que je craque pour le plus insensible de tous. Je dois vraiment être un baka comme il le dit._

Sur cette dernière pensée, on vint frapper à sa porte. Un petit blond aux yeux turquoise entra dans la pièce, un verre d'eau et une aspirine à la main.

- D : Merci Kitty-kat, tu me sauves la vie !

- Q : Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu.

- D : On voit bien que t'es pas à ma place !

Duo prit l'aspirine et avala le verre d'eau cul sec. Puis il le rendit à l'arabe et s'assit sur son lit. Voyant son ami peu enclin à discuter d'avantage, Quatre ferma les rideaux et laissa l'américain. Duo s'allongea sur le lit et observa le plafond au dessus de lui. Il entendit dans le couloir l'arabe prévenir le japonais que le thé était prêt, suivi de ses pas s'éloignant dans les escaliers. A la pensée de savoir le Soldat Parfait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne, Duo essaya de refouler le flot de tristesse qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

- D : _Heero... Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime toi alors que tu ne cesses de te montrer froid et blessant avec moi ? Tu ne vois en moi que l'assassin, la parfaite machine à tuer, alors que j'aimerais tellement avoir ton amitié, rien que cela me suffirait amplement. Mais toi, tu me rejettes. Si tu savais à quel point je souffre de ton indifférence. Et cette satanée migraine qui n'arrange vraiment pas les choses. C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines que ça m'arrive. Je commence vraiment à me demander si je ne couve pas quelque chose mais il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. Quatre s'inquièterait sûrement plus qu'il ne faudrait, Wufei me prendrait sûrement pour un faible, plaisir que je ne lui ferai pas, et Heero serait capable de demander ma mise à pied, chose que je ne veux surtout pas. Je ne veux pas être séparer de lui. Même si il doit ne jamais avoir de sentiment pour moi, je tiens à rester à ses côtés. __Je ne peux imaginer ce que je deviendrais si par malheur je ne pouvais plus vivre à ses côtés, si par malheur il m'était enlevé. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas._

Peu à peu, les paupières du natté se firent de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse entraîner dans les limbes du sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, au salon :

- W : Winner, on peut savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

- Q : C'est Duo, il ne va pas très bien.

- T : Il te l'a dit lui-même, ce n'est qu'un simple mal de tête.

- Q : Non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Lorsque je suis monté lui apporter son aspirine, il était devant sa fenêtre entrain de fixer l'horizon et j'ai ressentit comme une grande tristesse émanée de lui.

- W : Maxwell nous piquerait une petite déprime ?! Oh mon dieu, il faut faire quelque chose vite ! ironisa le chinois.

- Q : Je ne plaisante pas Wufei ! Ces temps-ci, je le trouve de plus en plus lunatique. Il ne cesse de passer du rire aux larmes sans raison et il s'isole souvent. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

- T : Est-ce que Duo t'a dit lui même qu'il avait des problèmes ?

- Q : Non mais...

- T : Alors il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Tu connais bien Duo, étant son meilleur ami, tu sais bien que si il avait un problème, il viendrait tout de suite t'en parler.

- Q : Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour lui, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

- W : Barton a raison Winner. Si Maxwell avait un quelconque problème, il viendrait aussitôt se confier à toi. Cette guerre met nos nerfs à rude épreuve, Maxwell ne fait pas exception. Laissons-le se reposer de sa mission et je parie que demain il aura retrouver toute son énergie._ A mon grand malheur rajouta-t-il mentalement._

- Q : J'espère que vous avez raison.

Sur ce, les trois amis se replongèrent dans leur tasse de thé, ignorant qu'une quatrième personne n'avait rien raté de leur discussion. Dissimulé dans le couloir menant au salon, Heero avait surpris la conversation et n'avait pas voulu se montrer de peur de les voir changer de sujet à cause de sa présence. Il se mit lui-même à réfléchir sur l'étrange comportement du pilote 02. Il avait aussi remarqué ses changements d'humeur et ses envies de solitudes qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Il se surprit à s'inquiéter pour lui, lui qui n'avait alors jamais montrer de sentiment humain envers personne, il s'inquiétait du bien-être de l'un de ses équipiers. Que lui arrivait-il ?

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Voilà mon tout premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour connaître vos impressions et vos critiques qui ne pourront que me permettre d'avancer dans cette fic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier **Iroko**,** Marnie02**,** Zephis**,** Llewla**,** Aya121**,** Noan**,** Hotaru-setsuna**,** Sharo-Chan**,** Shini-cat **et tous ceux qui ont favorablement accueilli ma fic et espère que ce nouveau chapitre les contentera dans leur première impression.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Duo rouvrit les yeux, il avait la tête encore engourdie par sa migraine. D'un mouvement assez pénible de la tête, il regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit qui affichait : 10h30. D'aprés la lueur qui filtrait par les rideaux, il en conclut que c'était le matin et qu'il avait dormi presque 24 heures. Ce fut non sans peine qu'il se leva et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image de son visage encore marqué par la fatigue de sa dernière mission. Lentement, il défit sa natte puis se déshabilla avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Il y resta une bonne heure, l'eau relaxant ses muscles endoloris. Il se sécha sommairement, se contentant de garder une serviette sur la tête pour ses cheveux, puis il enfila un jean moulant et un t-shirt noir avec un col en V mettant en valeur sa fine musculature. En sortant de la salle de bain, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au réveil qui affichait maintenant 11h45. Ses amis devaient sûrement être dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas, d'ailleur son estomac lui fit part de son mécontentement de n'avoir toujours pas reçu sa pitence. Doucement, il descendit les escaliers et, attiré par l'odeur du café, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ne trouva personne. Cela lui sembla trés curieux. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il remarqua sur la table de la cuisine un petit mot écrit de la main de Quatre.

"_Nous sommes partis faire quelques courses. _

_Nous revenons le plus vite possible. _

_Il y a des biscuits dans l'armoire si tu as faim et du café. _

_A tout à l'heure, _

_Bisou _

_Q."_

Il ne put réprimer un sourire devant autant de prévenance. Sacré Quatre, il pensait vraiment à tout. Suivant les instructions, il s'empara de la boîte de gâteaux et se servit une tasse de café. Aprés un petit déjeuner tardif, il décida de visiter les lieux, n'ayant eu qu'un bref aperçu à son arrivée. Il se diriga donc vers le salon. Celui-ci était peut-être moins luxueux que ceux rencontrés dans les précédentes demeures de l'Arabe mais Duo siffla d'admiration devant tant de richesse. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude mais ça lui faisait toujours cet effet à chaque fois. Lui qui avait toujours vécu avec moins que le stricte minimum, il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans la caverne d'Alibaba. Dépassant son admiration, il scruta plus attentivement la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur le fond de la pièce. C'était une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la vallé, permettant à la lumière du jour d'envahir tout l'espace. Mais ce qui retint son attention, était la présence d'un magnifique piano à queue placé devant l'espace vitré. Duo s'avança jusqu'à lui, comme attirer par un aimant, et ouvrit le couvercle. Doucement, il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts la surface lisse des touches de l'instrument, se laissant envahir par un sentiment de nostalgie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus approcher un piano ? A cette pensée, il se revit à l'époque de l'église Maxwell, son visage s'illuminait chaque fois qu'il écoutait Soeur Hélène jouer sur celui de l'orphelinat. Voyant son intérêt, elle lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à jouer. Il était tellement heureux lorsqu'il se retrouvait assis à côté d'elle à jouer un morceau à quatre mains. Il s'était montrer un élève trés assidu et s'était terriblement impliqué pour la rendre fière au point qu'il pouvait au bout de quatre mois jouer tout seul des morceaux longs et souvent trés techniques. Soeur Hélène disait de lui qu'il avait reçu un vrai don du ciel. Il revit son sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il jouait uniquement pour elle. Inconsciemment, il appuya davantage sur l'une des touches puis sur une autre, et encore une autre. Chaque son semblait le transporter de plus en plus vers ses souvenirs. Cédant à une pulsion, il s'assit face au piano et commença à pianoter sur les touches et au fur et à mesure une douce mélodie s'éléva dans les airs. Il retrouvait peu à peu ce sentiment de paix, de bien être qui lui avait tant manqué. Fermant les yeux de délectation, il se laissa peu à peu gagner par la passion, accélérant le rythme de la musique, déversant dans chaque note toutes ses émotions.

Au même moment, une voiture arriva en vue de la villa. Le véhicule se stoppa une fois dans le garage se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de la maison et quatre jeunes garçons en sortirent, la fatigue se lisait sur leurs visages.

- W : Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être enfin arriver, souffla-t-il, soulagé.

- Q : Moi non plus. Pfiioooooooouuuuuuuu... Devoir passer presque trois heures dans une voiture parce que la seule ville de la région se trouve à une centaine de kilomètre de la villa, que c'est épuisant. Je crois que même Duo ne l'aurait pas supporté.

- W : Et heureusement que Maxwell n'était pas avec nous sinon c'est moi qui ne l'aurait pas supporté !

Quatre s'imagina bien l'attitude que son ami aurait eu pendant le voyage. Confiné dans un espace clos pendant une période assez longue, le natté s'en serait sûrement pris aux nerfs de ce pauvre Wufei à défaut de pouvoir se distraire, le taquinant sans vergogne, l'accablant de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres et l'assommant de ses plaintes. A cette vision, il ne put réprimer un petit rire à la barbe du chinois qui pesta de plus bel. Pendant ce temps, Heero et Trowa commençaient à décharger la voiture et aprés avoir distribuer la part des charges, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la maison. Heero en tête marchait d'un pas lent et régulier quand il se stoppa net devant ses équipiers. Ceux-ci sursautèrent en même temps et manquèrent de lâcher leurs fardeaux, surpris par le geste du japonais.

- W : Yuy, t'es dingue ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!!

Mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Quatre commença à s'inquièter.

- Q : Heero ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose qui ...

- H : Chuuuut ! le coupa-t-il.

L'attitude du japonais était des plus déroutantes. Voyant que celui-ci s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, Trowa intervint.

- T : Heero ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alors le japonais se tourna vers ses équipiers.

- H : Vous n'entendez rien ?

A ces mots, les trois pilotes tendirent l'oreille à la recherche d'un quelconque bruit qui aurait pu justifier la réaction du Soldat Parfait. Mais à part le bruissement du vent dans les branches, il n'y avait que le silence autour d'eux. Voulant enfin comprendre pourquoi le japonais s'était stoppé, Quatre voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait entendu pour se mettre dans cet état quand une faible mélodie commença à s'élever dans les airs.

- Q : Vous entendez ça ?

- W : Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- T : C'est un piano.

Heero ne disait rien. Alors qu'il marchait en tête du groupe, il avait entendu un drôle de son, aiguë et bref. Il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un autre son lui vienne, plus grave mais tout aussi bref que le premier, puis encore un autre. C'est là qu'il se stoppa pour mieux entendre et tenter de trouver l'origine des sons. Mais il n'entendit plus rien, les sons s'étaient arrêtés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à expliquer à ses équipiers pourquoi il s'était arrêté aussi brutalement, les sons revinrent mais plus réguliers, suivant un rythme doux et soutenu, formant ainsi une magnifique mélodie. Lorsqu'il entendit Trowa dire "C'est un piano.", il chercha dans sa mémoire où il avait vu un piano dernièrement et il se souvint qu'un piano à queue se trouvait justement dans le salon de la villa. N'y tenant plus, il se remit en marche vers la demeure, les trois pilotes à sa suite. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la maison, plus la mélodie était distincte. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il somma aux autres pilotes de faire le moins de bruit possible puis il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la villa. Une fois à l'intérieur, les quatre pilotes se figèrent devant la vision qui leur était offerte. Duo, les cheveux dénattés, se trouvait assis au piano du salon et jouait avec douceur et frénésie de l'instrument, les yeux fermés et un sourire qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, illuminait son visage. Aucun d'eux n'osa faire un geste de peur de voir la magie de cette scène disparaître, ils l'écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention, se laissant emporter dans l'univers de l'américain. L'empathe ressentit en plusieurs vagues successives les sentiments de son ami à travers sa musique, bien-être, amour, tristesse, mélancolie... Tout son être lui criait de l'approcher, de ressentir encore plus. Il posa délicatment son paquet au sol, s'approcha lentement de l'américain, faisaint attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit une larme glisser le long de la joue de son ami. Dans un élan de tendresse, il avança la main jusqu'à son visage et captura la larme du bout de son index. Mais à son contact, Duo sursauta violemment et referma le couvercle du piano. Il regarda Quatre droit dans les yeux, complètement perdu. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, et l'avaient écouté. Il avait oublié le temps d'une chanson la guerre, Oz, les gundams, les meurtres et était redevenu le petit Duo fragile de l'église Maxwell au point qu'il n'avait pas sentit la présence de ses équipiers dans la pièce. Mais le regard inquiet de son ami le ramena à la dure réalté et il se dépêcha de se recomposer son masque de Joker.

- D : Euh... Salut les gars ! Déjà rentré ?

Mais aucun ne lui répondit. Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. A croire qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme. La palme revint sans conteste à Wufei qui avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans un son et qui le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- D : Feifei, ferme la bouche t'en mets partout ! Je te préviens c'est pas moi qui nettoie aprés !

- W : C'EST WUFEI, MAXWELL !!!

- D : Ah bah au moins t'as pas perdu ta langue ! ricana-t-il. Et je savais pas que t'avais le même nom de famille que moi !

- W : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!

- D : Je plaisante !!! Sinon je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Q : Euh... C'est à dire que tu nous as surpris. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu savais jouer du piano. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

Duo hésita avant de répondre :

- D : Tout simplement parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. D'ailleur vous auriez pu tout aussi bien lire mon dossier personnel que vous n'y trouveriez aucune allusion. N'est-ce pas Hee-chan ?!

Les trois paires d'yeux fixèrent alors le japonais qui avait froncé les sourcils. Il savait donc qu'il avait lu son dossier personnel. Ne voulant pas en dire plus, il se contenta d'aquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- D : Tu vois ! Même papy G l'ignore alors pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! On a tous nos petits secrets et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour vous tous. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas une ou deux choses qui ne figurent pas dans votre dossier que vous gardez pour vous ?!

A ces mots, les quatre pilotes s'observèrent un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Certes il existait beaucoup de choses sur le passé des quatre pilotes qui ne figuraient pas dans leurs dossiers mais le fait que ce soit Duo qui en parle si ouvertement leur fit comprendre qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement.

- D : A voir vos têtes, j'ai sûrement tapé dans le mille.

- Q : J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort mais en ce qui te concerne, connaissant ma passion pour la musique, pourquoi ne pas être venu me faire partager tes talents ? J'en aurais été plus que ravi.

- D : Et quitter l'image du baka natté inculte et immature qui fait mon succés ?! Non j'y suis trop attaché !!! A vrai dire si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant c'est parce que je n'avais plus touché un piano depuis trés longtemps et encore, lorsque je le pouvais, je m'arrangeais pour être seul dans ces moments-là. D'où ma surprise lorsque je vous ai vu. Mais si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je serais plus que ravi de pouvoir partager cela avec toi, mon petit Quat-chan ! Mais pour l'heure, je vais dans ma chambre finir de me sécher les cheveux ! dit-il en replaçant la serviette qui était tombée sur ses épaules, sur ses cheveux.

- Q : D'accord ! Moi je vais préparer le repas. Trowa, tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- T : Hn !

Sur ce, Duo se leva et partit en direction du couloir. Wufei suivit les deux autres dans la cuisine tandis que Heero restait sur le pas de la porte reliant le couloir au salon. Lorsque l'américain arriva à sa hauteur, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- H : Comment as-tu su ?

Duo se stoppa et lui fit face, un sourire énigmatique peint sur son visage.

- D : Comment j'ai su que tu avais fouillé dans mon dossier personnel ?

Un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le japonais. Ce regard... Jamais Heero ne lui avait vu ce regard. Cet océan améthyste qui le fixait ardemment, comme cherchant à sonder son âme. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête en contradiction avec l'étrange chaleur qui le prenait au corps.

- H : Hn ! réussit-il finalement à dire.

Le sourire de Duo s'étira davantage à cette réponse. Alors comme ça, Mr-Heero-Yuy-Je-suis-le-soldat-parfait-à-qui-rien-n'échappe voulait savoir comment le baka qu'il était, avait pu découvrir son petit secret. Sentir le japonais s'inéressé enfin à lui, lui procurait une telle joie qu'il se retenait difficilement de sauter dans tous les sens en criant YATTAAAAAA. Mais devant l'éloquence de son partenaire et l'impatience qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il ne voulut pas tenter le diable et décida d'abréger son attente.

- D : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Je ne te dirai pas comment je l'ai découvert, je préfère garder le mystère. Mais sache que même si je ne l'avais pas su, te connaissant, je me doutais que tu l'aurais fait tôt où tard. Et puis, si ça se trouve, j'ai peut-être lu ton dossier personnel moi aussi, qui sait ? Mais je paris qu'il n'est pas duemment complété, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Le japonais ne répondit rien mais Duo le vit lever un sourcil, preuve de sa clairvoyance.

- D : Qui ne dit mot, consent ! Tu es quelqu'un de trés mystérieux Heero mais je le suis tout autant que toi. Je pense que malgré tout ton savoir faire tu ne puisse jamais percer à jour l'énigme que je suis.

- H : Est-ce que c'est un défi ?

- D : Non, c'est une constatation ! Et ne crois pas que je me vante de pouvoir te percer à jour ! Je n'irais jamais jusque là. _Ca, il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné..._

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots mais cela n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine du Soldat Parfait. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Duo s'était éloigné et montait les marches menant à l'étage. L'américain se dirigea vers sa chambre mais alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, un vertige le prit et sa vue s'obscurcit quelques secondes. Il prit appui sur le mur et attendit que cela passe. Lorsque sa vue redevint normale, il pénétra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle haletant. Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient encore sous l'émotion et murmura :

- _D : Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2, terminé ! Alors qu'en dites-vous ?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Dans la navette qui le conduisait vers L2, Duo regardait par le hublot l'espace infini, fixant un point invisible d'un air soucieux. Un peu plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son concert improvisé dans la villa de Quatre. Et deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de malaise. Il en fut soulagé, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mal passager et crut pouvoir le relayer au rang de mauvais souvenir. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait mais son répit avait prit fin deux jours auparavant et pas de la plus agréable des façons.

/Flashback/

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie !

Duo soupirait, étendu sur le canapé du salon de leur nouvelle planque. Il était le premier arrivé et cela faisait trois jours qu'il était seul, les quatre autres pilotes partis en mission. Leur retour n'étant programmé que pour le lendemain, Duo s'ennuyait mortellement sans ses camardes. Il avait déjà tout essayer pour se distraire et d'évacuer son trop plein d'énergie : il avait fait des réparations sur son gundam, avait lu tous les bouquins présents dans la maison, avait essayer de s'entraîner seul à la lutte, avait épuisé tout son stock de jeux vidéos, s'était même initié aux joies du ménage en commençant par sa propre chambre qu'il devait partager avec le japonais puis celles des autres et finit par les pièces communes. C'était donc dans une planque incroyablement clean que le natté avait erré depuis des heures avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé.

- Font chier les Mads ! Pouvaient pas me donner de mission ou laisser Heero se débrouiller seul comme il le voulait ! Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il doive faire équipe avec Wufei cette fois. En attendant moi je m'emmerde tout seul, à parler tout seul comme un baka, comme dirait l'autre. J'espère pour eux qu'ils s'amusent plus que moi. Pour Heero me fait pas de souci, être loin de moi semble lui faire beaucoup de bien à mon grand regret. Wuwu pareil. Quand à Quatre, j'espère qu'il va en profiter pour se rapprocher de son Trowa sinon ils y seront encore dans cent cinquante ans. Les pauvres...

Il ne put réprimer un rire à cette idée. Combien de fois les avait-il surpris en plein matage à l'insu de l'autre ? Combien de fois avait-il fait rougir ce cher Quatre en lui disant à ce moment-là des choses du genre : "elles sont belles les fesses de Tro-Tro, on en mangerait !" ? Le pauvre petit blond battait tous les records de rougeur, une écrevisse avait l'air blanche à côté de lui. Il lui avait souvent proposé de parler de son cas à Trowa mais il refusait toujours poliment et il se désespérait de le voir un jour prendre l'initiative. Il avait voulu parler à Trowa, histoire de tâter le terrain et lui tirer les vers du nez, mais celui-ci était resté de marbre à chaque fois, un vrai mystère ce mec. A la fin, il avait abandonné en concluant " Si ils sont pas capable de se bouger le cul tout seul, c'est pas moi qui vais les porter, qu'ils se débrouillent !". Sur ces entrefaites, il ne faisait plus que les observer et offrir une oreille attentive à Quatre quand il avait besoin de parler mais rien de plus.

- Bon ben je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste dans ma chambre. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là à me morfondre. J'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre petit chien qui pleurniche en attendant ses maîtres, ils sont partis seulement trois jours, c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir de solitude, c'est pas la première fois. Allez Duo, lève ton cul de ce canapé !

Sur ces mots, Duo se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre. Il grimpa un petit escalier qui grinça sous chacun de ses pas.

- The Perfect Soldier a vraiment le chic pour trouver des planques limite pourrave ! Il est peut-être le meilleur quand il s'agit de programmer nos missions mais il a du omettre la notion de confort dans son vocabulaire. La prochaine fois, je demande que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre de choisir la planque, parce que là j'ai ma dose.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qu'il qualifiait de trop spartiate puisqu'elle n'était composée que de deux lits simples, un bureau et d'une salle de bain privée, s'avança jusqu'à son lit et s'étendit de tout son long en travers du matelas. Il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment que le sommeil vienne le prendre. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, une violente douleur à la tête le prit soudainement. Il se redressa aussitôt et se prit la tête entre ses mains, gémissant et haletant sous la souffrance. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'espace s'obscurcir autour de lui pour disparaître totalement.

- Oh non ! ... Je ne vois plus rien... Il faut que je bouge... que je prévienne quelqu'un... Vviiiiiiiite !!!

Mais le seul moyen de communication qu'il possédait se trouvait dans son gundam. Prenant son courage en main, il se leva difficilement, se dirigea vers la porte, chercha frénétiquement la poignée avant de sortir brusquement de la chambre et de se cogner au mur lui faisant face. Puis il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à l'escalier, sa respiration s'accélérant sous l'effet de la panique.

- Calme-toi Duo, calme-toi ! essaya-t-il de se convaincre à mesure qu'il avançait.

Quand il arriva enfin à l'escalier, il prit appui sur le mur et descendit une marche, puis une autre et encore une autre. Mais alors qu'il venait de mettre le pied sur la quatrième marche, le bois céda sous son poids et, ne trouvant aucune attache sur le mur, il bascula la tête en avant. Sa tête heurta durement le coin d'une marche, puis il roula sur lui même avant d'atterrir au pied de l'escalier, face contre terre et sous le choc il s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il fut aveuglé par la lumière ambiante et mit quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'adaptent. Il ignorait où il était et voulut bouger mais quand il se releva en position assise, une fulgurante douleur à la tempe lui rappela sa chute. Il porta sa main à son front et la ramena à son regard couverte de sang. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il prit un linge qu'il humidifia avant de l'appliquer à sa blessure. Il repartit dans sa chambre, chercha la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain et commença à se soigner devant le miroir. Apparemment, il n'avait qu'une légère coupure au niveau de la tempe droite qui ne nécessitait qu'un pansement. Dés qu'il eut fini, il rangea la boîte et se débarrassa de tout ce qui aurait pu indiquer qu'elle avait servie. Il se regarda dans le miroir et commença à analyser la situation :

- Je ne peux plus l'ignorer à présent. Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi et il faut que cela cesse. Si je ne fais rien, je risque de mettre en danger les autres par la faute de ma négligence. Je dois savoir ce que j'ai et remédier au problème au plus vite. Mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Je dois le faire discrètement, sans attirer l'attention, ce qui sera dure avec un japonais qui a l'oeil sur tout et un empathe qui ressent toutes mes émotions en permanence à mes côtés. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ?

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, analysant toutes les solutions possibles. Le seul moyen à ses yeux serait de s'absenter quelques temps pour pouvoir aller consulter un médecin mais il lui était formellement interdit de sortir jusqu'à l'envoi de sa prochaine mission.

- Mission... Bien sûr ! Je dois contacter G, lui seul peut m'aider !

Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, quitta la planque et courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la cachette de son Deathscythe. Une fois à ses pied, il se hissa jusqu'à son cockpit et entama la procédure de communication avec son mentor. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse à son écran.

- G : Qu'est-ce qui se passe gamin ? J'étais en plein travail donc tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger. Si c'est pour que je te télécharge un nouveau jeu vidéo, je te le dis tout de suite, c'est non ! Je n'ai pas que ça à f...

Mais G ne termina pas sa phrase à la vue de la blessure de son élève et de son regard désespéré, au bord des larmes.

- G : Duo ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Parle-moi !

- D : G ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi...

Duo lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, depuis son premier vertige à sa chute dans l'escalier. A mesure qu'il parlait, il voyait le visage de son mentor d'habitude si sérieux s'adoucir et il vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ensuite il lui confia son idée point par point.

- G : Je vois, considère que c'est déjà fait. Ton ordre de mission sera programmée pour une durée indéterminée et sera classée secrète de manière à ce que personne ne se doute de la supercherie. Quand veux-tu partir ?

- D : Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- G : Alors prépare tes affaires pour demain. Une navette part pour L2 demain matin à la première heure. Je vais de ce pas contacter un médecin de mes amis, il s'occupera de toi dés ton arrivée ici.

- D : Merci G. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je ne vous avais pas.

- G : Tu n'as pas à me remercier gamin, vas plutôt te préparer. Je t'attendrais au spatioport.

- D : Bien reçu ! Terminé !

Quelque peu soulagé, Duo retourna à la planque. Il prépara ses affaires et fit disparaître les traces de son accident. Une fois la nuit tombée, il partit se coucher mais il trouva difficilement le sommeil, son esprit trop torturé. Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il rassembla ses affaires prés de la porte d'entrée puis il alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses amis qui n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer. Quand il eut fini, il revêtit sa tenue de prêtre et partit en direction de son gundam, son sac sur l'épaule. Alors qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de chemin avant d'arriver à son armure mobile, il entendit le bruit familier des réacteurs des autres gundams. Il courut jusqu'à la zone d'atterrissage où il put voir les quatre armures se poser les unes aprés les autres. Lorsqu'il vit les cockpits s'ouvrir et ses amis toucher le sol, il resserra sa casquette sur sa tête pour cacher son bandage et alla à leur rencontre.

- D : Hello every body ! Alors ça a été vos missions ? Et le voyage pas trop fatigant ?

- Q : Bonjour Duo ! Pour répondre à tes questions : c'est oui nos missions se sont bien passées et non le voyage n'a pas été trop fatigant.

- D : Tant mieux ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que le Perfect Soldier avait encore fait joujou avec le bouton rouge mais à ce que je vois il est encore entier. Me voilà soulagé !

- H : Baka.

- D : Oui mais pas n'importe lequel, pas vrai Hee-chan ?!

- H : Omae o korosu !

- D : Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan !

Plutôt que de s'engager dans une énième dispute, Heero préféra ne rien répondre. Néanmoins, il était étonné de trouver le natté en ces lieux et aller lui faire la remarque mais Wufei fut plus rapide que lui.

- W : Hey Maxwell ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- T : Tu partais quelque part ? ajouta le français en remarquant le sac sur l'épaule de l'américain.

- D : On peut rien te cacher Tro-man ! Oui je pars, papy G m'a confié une mission solo et j'allais partir quand vous êtes arrivés.

- H : Je n'en ai pas été avertit.

- D : T'inquiète, l'ordre de mission a été envoyé ce matin, tu devrais l'avoir reçu maintenant, tu n'auras qu'à vérifier sur ton portable.

- Q : Et quelle est ta mission ?

- D : Sorry Kitty-kat mais c'est une mission classée top secrète. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler.

- Q : Vraiment ?! Et combien de temps elle te prendra ?

- D : Ça je n'en sais rien. C'est une mission à durée non-déterminée.

- W : C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de ce genre de mission.

- D : Eh bien Feifei, il y a une première fois à tout.

- W : C'est Wufei !

- D : Je sais Wu-wu !

- W : Wufei !

- D : Bien sûr Wufinou !

- W : Ggggrrrrrrr... Shazi !

- D : Moi aussi je t'aime Wufy ! Bon sur ce, je vous laisse. Bye !

- Q : Soit prudent Duo.

- D : Tu me connais Quat-chan, je le suis toujours et puis il le faut bien si je veux que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé entre toi et l'iceberg n°2.

- Q : DUO !

- D : Salut les boys, à plus tard ! Il y a du café bien chaud dans la cuisine !

Là dessus, il courut vers son gundam, grimpa dans le cockpit et décolla à toute vitesse. Aprés avoir confier son armure aux Sweepers, il prit la direction du spatioport le plus proche et embarqua.

/Fin du flashback/

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là. Aprés six heures de vol, la navette arriva en vue de L2.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**_Les choses se précisent. Qu'est-ce que Duo va découvrir une fois arriver sur L2 ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. Please, reviews !!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

- **Petit mot de l'auteur : **Je tiens à rassurer tous ceux qui m'ont demandé si cette fic était une deathfic, ce n'en est pas une. Duo va enfin apprendre la vérité sur son état. Que va-t-il découvrir ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

A l'aéroport de L2, la navette venait à peine d'atterir que Duo ressentait de la nostalgie à l'idée de fouler le sol de sa colonie natale. Il descendit de l'appareil avec quelques passagers, alla récupérer son sac sur le tapis et se dirigea vers la sortie où il aperçut la silhouette familière du professeur G entrain de l'attendre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Duo l'étreignit chaleureusement.

- G : Tu as fait bon voyage, gamin ?

- D : Oui Papy, c'est pas tous les jours que je voyage en première classe, c'était trés cool !

- G : Bien, allons-y.

Il conduisit le jeune homme à l'extérieur de l'aéroport où les attendait une voiture. Ils montèrent tout deux à l'arrière du véhicule qui une fois la portière fermée, démarra et prit le chemin du centre ville. A travers les vitres tintées, Duo regarda avec un petit pincement au coeur défiler le paysage familier de sa colonie qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Partout régnait la pauvreté, les rues étaient envahies de détritus et il voyait les gens errer dans des vêtements à l'image de leur environement. Puis ils quittèrent les quartiers pauvres pour une zone habitée un peu plus "respectable" avant d'arriver devant un entrepot qu'il savait être le laboratoire de son mentor. La voiture pénétra dans le garage où ils purent descendre aprés que la lourde porte automatique se soit refermée derrière eux. Duo et le professeur G se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur qui les emmena dans les sous-sols où se dressait le laboratoire, la salle d'entrainement et le hangar à gundam où Deathscythe avait vu le jour. Le professeur conduisit son élève vers une porte se tenant à l'autre bout d'un long couloir et lorsqu'ils la passèrent, Duo reconnut la chambre qu'il habitait du temps de sa formation de pilote.

- G : Je te laisse t'installer et te reposer, je vais prévenir qui tu sais que tu es arrivé et je te conduirai à lui dans une heure.

- D : D'acc' !

Sur ce, le vieux scientifique laissa le jeune pilote prendre possession des lieux. Duo posa son sac sur le lit puis se mit à examiner la pièce. Rien n'avait bouger depuis son départ, ses posters fétiches habillaient toujours les murs, de vieux vêtements lui appartenant trainaient encore sur le sol et sur son bureau étaient éparpillés ses outils qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir laisser ainsi que la réplique de son Deathscythe en miniature qu'il avait lui-même construit. Tout dans cette chambre semblait dire qu'il n'était jamais partit. Il fut trés ému de cette attention de la part de son mentor. Il l'aimait beaucoup et le considérait comme son deuxième père aprés le Père Maxwell. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu si il n'avait pas pénétrer ce hangar afin de voler Deathscythe. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida à ranger ses affaires et, une fois fait, il s'allongea sur son lit et entreprit de faire une petite sieste en attendant le retour de son mentor. Comme promis, celui-ci revint dans la chambre et l'informa qu'il était temps de partir. Duo le suivit sans discuter, ils reprirent la voiture qui les conduisit vers le centre hospitalier de L2. Arrivés là-bas, il suivit son mentor à travers les dédales des couloirs blancs, croisant infirmières, médecins et patients. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où une plaque trônait avec pour inscription :

_Dr K. Evrett, neurologue._

Le professeur G frappa trois coups sur la porte et un "entrez" retentit derrière celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans ce qui s'avérait être un bureau inpeccablement rangé, une grande bibliothèque remplit de livres et de revues de médecine occupait le fond de la pièce, les murs d'un vert pale était envahit de divers photos et de diplômes de grandes institutions portant le même nom que sur la porte. Le regard de Duo se porta ensuite devant lui et il vit un magnifique bureau en bois vernis où était disposé tout un assortiment de dossiers, un plumier noir et argent, plusieurs cadres photos et un crâne en plastique. Et au-delà de ce bureau, assis dans son fauteuil, se tenait un homme d'environ trente ans, d'origine européenne, les cheveux bruns plaqués, plutôt bel homme, les yeux noirs dissimulés derrière une petite paire de lunettes, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, complètement absorbé par son ordinateur.

- D : _Comme ça, il me fait penser à Heero, pensa-t-il en le voyant._

Un petit raclement de gorge de son mentor attira l'attention du médecin qui sourit en apercevant ses visiteurs. Il se leva de son fauteuil et avança vers eux, une main tendue devant lui.

- Dr Evrett : Professeur G, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

- G : Plaisir partagé mon cher, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Dr Evrett : J'avoue que votre appel m'a beaucoup surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de vos nouvelles et je craignais que vous n'ayez été arrêter par les troupes d'Oz en faction dans les environs.

- G : Ce sont des circonstances exceptionnelles qui m'ont conduit à vous contacter, dit-il en désignant son élève derrière lui.

Le docteur Evrett suivit le regard de son homologue et examina le jeune homme face à lui. Puis il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- Dr Evrett : Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux disciple du professeur G. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes exploits.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer la main du médecin.

- Dr Evrett : Ton mentor m'a expliqué que tu subissais d'étranges migraines et que tu avais été atteint de cécité passagère à deux reprises.

- D : C'est exact.

- Dr Evrett : Dans ce cas, si tu es d'accord, je vais te faire passer quelques examens.

Duo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. A cette réponse, le docteur Evrett appela une infirmière via un interphone. Lorsque celle-ci entra dans le bureau, il s'adressa à elle avec une attitude froide qui contrastait avec celle qu'il avait eu envers lui.

- Dr Evrett : Conduisez ce jeune homme dans la salle d'examen n°2 et faites lui un bilan de santé puis faites un scanner et une prise de sang pour une analyse. Je veux les résultats dans trois heures sur mon bureau.

- infirmière : Bien docteur. Veuillez me suivre.

Aprés avoir reçu l'approbation de son mentor, Duo suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la salle demandée par le médecin. Là-bas, on lui demanda de se dévêtir et d'enfiler un tablier, puis il subit tous les examens habituels qu'il avait déjà eu par le biais de Sally, test de réflexe, test visuel et auditif, etc... Ensuite on le fit allonger sur une table en acier qui le fit frissonner au contact de sa peau nu à travers le tablier. On plaça une étrange machine juste au dessus de sa tête, un faible lueur verte lui caressa le visage. Il dut rester immobile pendant un petit quart d'heure avant qu'on ne l'autorise à se relever. A ce moment, l'infirmière revint à ses côtés, une seringue en main qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son utilisation. Duo détourna le regard le temps de la prise de sang, gémissant faiblement lorsque la seringue quitta son bras, rempli du liquide carmin. Il put enfin se rhabiller et repartit vers le bureau du Dr Evrett. Lorsqu'il entra, les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion sur les derniers agissements d'Oz au sein des colonies. En l'apercevant, le médecin proposa à ses invités d'aller à la cafétéria le temps que les résultats arrivent. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à une table qui faisait face à une grande fenêtre qui surplombait presque tout L2. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, son mentor lui expliqua qu'il avait rencontrer le Dr Evrett du temps où celui-ci était encore un étudiant en médecine militant contre la tyrannie imposée par l'ex-Alliance et qu'il lui avait apporter son soutient pour terminer ses études. Il comprit alors pourquoi le médecin avait évoqué sa possible capture par les troupes d'Oz, malgré sa brillante carrière, le médecin s'opposait ouvertement contre la politique de l'Organisation Zodiaquale et avait toujours soutenu l'action des gundams sur Terre. Devenu confiant, Duo se mit à faire quelques anecdotes sur ses confrontations avec les troupes d'Oz, les tortures qu'il avait subit lors de ses captures et son désir de voir cette guerre prendre fin. Le Dr Evrett buvait chacune de ses paroles, écoutant le récit de ses exploits aussi attentivement qu'un gosse à qui on raconterait une histoire pour qu'il dorme, et le félicita pour son incroyable courage. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et s'étonnèrent de l'heure lorsque l'infirmière vint les prévenir que les résultats étaient arrivés et attendaient sur le bureau du médecin. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans son bureau. Il les invita à s'asseoir le temps qu'il prenne connaissance des résultats. Pendant tout le temps où il le vit feuilletter son dossier, le coeur de Duo battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et il tentait de se calmer en triturant le bout de sa natte. Lorsque le Dr Evrett eut finit sa lecture, il reposa le dossier sur son bureau et retira ses lunettes en soupirant.

- G : Alors ? Que disent les résultats ?

- Dr Evrett : Je ne sais pas trop comment vous annoncez cela.

- D : Je vous en prie docteur, dites-moi ce que j'ai. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

- Dr Evrett : J'aurais préféré m'entretenir avec le professeur G avant de te faire part de mes conclusions, es-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir maitenant ?

- D : Oui, dites-moi tout, je veux savoir.

- Dr Evrett : Trés bien. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu dans ton dossier, tu es atteint d'une maladie rare du nom de _Catharactis évolutive _(1). Cette maladie ne touche occasionnellement que les personnes ayant fait un séjour plus ou moins long dans l'espace et n'est en rien mortelle. Elle provoque une dégénérescence cellulaire des nerfs optiques et libère une toxine dans le cerveau provoquant chez le patient des douleurs pouvant conduire à la cécité. Cette maladie est comme son nom l'indique évolutive ce qui signifie que l'état du patient va en s'aggravant, les douleurs se font de plus en plus fréquentes et plus violentes jusqu'à ce que les nerfs optiques du patient soient totalement détruits entrainant une cécité totale et irréversible, là elles cesseront définitivement.

- D : En clair, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Dr Evrett : Je suis au regret de te dire Duo que tu es entrain de devenir aveugle.

A cette réponse, le coeur de Duo cessa de battre. Il pâlit de plus en plus sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il allait donc devenir aveugle, il ne pouvait le croire. Il refusait de l'admettre. Le professeur G, tout aussi choqué que son élève, se reprit quelques secondes aprés et s'adressa à son homologue.

- G : Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher cela ?

- Dr Evrett : J'ai bien peur que non. A ce jour, il n'existe aucun moyen d'enrayer la maladie. Il existe bien un traitement mais il ne fait qu'en retarder les effets. Sans ce traitement, Duo perdra définitivement la vue d'ici 6 à 7 mois. Avec le traitement, l'échéance peut aller jusqu'à un an.

- D : Je suis donc condamné à devenir aveugle sans aucun espoir de rémission.

- Dr Evrett : C'est ma foi la vérité. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Nous avons observer chez les patients atteints des effets secondaires non-négligeables.

- G : Quels sont-ils ?

- Dr Evrett : Face à la maladie, les quatre sens restants se renforcent, poussant parfois leur capacité à des niveaux dépassant l'imagination. Priver du sens de la vue, les autres sens captent mieux l'environnement entourant le patient. Ils transmettent ensuite ces informations au cerveau qui va fabriquer une sorte d'image virtuelle permettant au patient de se déplacer librement sans faire appel à la vue.

- D : Comme l'écho-location pour les chauves-souris ?

- Dr Evrett : Exactement sauf que pour toi, ces nouvelles capacités te permettront de mieux anticiper ce qui t'entoure allant parfois jusqu'à la préconition(2).

- D : Ca me rappelle une bande-dessinée d'avant colonisation que je lisais gamin : un avocat qui aprés avoir perdu la vue avait developpé ses autres sens au point de ne plus avoir besoin de voir et la nuit devenait une sorte de super-héros assoiffé de justice, ironisa-t-il.

- Dr Evrett : Oui, c'est _Daredevil _(3) moi aussi je le lisais et c'est exactement ce qui va t'arriver.

- D : MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR COMME LUI, hurla-t-il désespéré.

Le professeur G posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son élève qui eut pour effet de le calmer.

- G : Je souhaiterai parler à mon disciple seul à seul.

- Dr Evrett : Entendu. Je vais chercher quelques documentations et je reviens.

Sur ce, le médecin quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le professeur G se leva de sa chaise et attira le natté dans ses bras. Duo s'agrippa à la blouse de son mentor, craignant de perdre pied.

- G : Je suis profondement désolé Duo, si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce qui t'arrive.

Le natté ne répondit rien. Il était incapable de dire le moindre mot tant il luttait contre lui même pour ne pas craquer, les larmes menaçant à tout moment de couler.

- G : Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuille, c'est d'une part ma faute tout cela, dit-il tout en le berçant.

Duo l'écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre, répétant continuellement _Boys don't cry _dans son esprit et se remémorant les paroles du médecin.

- G : Vu les circonstances, je crois qu'il vaut mieux te retirer de l'Opération Météore sans plus attendre. Cela ne sert à rien de te faire continuer alors que bientôt tu ne pourras plus piloter.

A ces mots, Duo sembla se réveiller. Son mentor voulait le retirer de l'opération et donc le séparer de son gundam, de ses compagnons, de Heero. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. Il acceptait mal de perdre la vue mais il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être séparer de Heero, ça JAMAIS.

- G : Je préviendrai J dés notre retour au laboratoire et je contacterai Howard pour qu'il transfère ton gundam à la base lunaire. Ensuite je ferai tout ce qui me sera possible de faire pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. En attendant, tu resteras avec moi et nous...

- D : Je veux continuer, le coupa-t-il.

Le professeur G cessa tout mouvement à ces mots. Il espéra avoir mal entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

- G : Tu veux bien répéter, je crains de n'avoir pas compris ce que tu viens de dire.

- D : Vous avez parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit : je veux continuer.

Le vieux scientifique libéra aussitôt le jeune homme de son étreinte puis il lui saisit les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression grave sur le visage.

- G : Duo, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? De ce que cela implique ?

- D : Oui j'en ai parfaitement conscience, répondit-il, affrontant son regard sans sciller.

- G : Tu es complètement fou, gamin. La situation est sérieuse, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était et reprendre les missions au risque de te tuer ou pire de risquer la vie de tes camarades et mettre l'opération en péril. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et sois raisonnable pour une fois.

- D : Je comprends tout cela et je sais qu'au fond vous avez raison. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à tout arrêter si prés du but. Vous savez ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver là, les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire. Oz m'a déjà prit tout ce à quoi je tenais le plus au monde et je n'aurais de répit que lorsque je verrai le dernier de ces salopards moisir dans une geôle ou pourrir six pieds sous-terre. Alors vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'abandonner le combat maintenant, vous n'en avez pas le droit. Je veux continuer à me battre tant que je serai encore capable de voir où je mets les pieds.

- G : Ce que tu me demandes est impossible Duo.

- D : Si c'est la survie de l'opération qui vous inquiète, alors donnez-moi uniquement des missions en solo. De cette façon, je ne gênerai en aucun cas mes coéquipiers et si je me fais prendre, je vous jure de ne pas les laisser s'emparer de mon Deathscythe, vous avez ma parole.

- G : Ce n'est pas pour l'opération que je m'inquiète mais pour toi. Si je te laisse travailler seul, qui prendra soin de toi si tu refais une crise en pleine mission. Laisse-moi au moins mettre au courant tes équipiers pour qu'ils prennent des dispositions.

- D : Surtout pas ! Ils ne doivent jamais savoir ! _Surtout pas lui..._

- G : Mais Duo... tenta-t-il d'ajouter.

- D : Non, ma décision est prise. Je continuerai cette guerre coûte que coûte et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, dit-il d'une voix qui ne supporter aucun refus.

G soupira bruyamment devant l'obstination de son élève. Ce qu'il pouvait être buté parfois. Voyant le conflit intérieur de son mentor, Duo se leva à son tour, puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda, faisant passer tout son désespoir dans ses yeux.

- D : S'il vous plaît, professeur. Laissez-moi continuer, je vous en supplie...

La volonté de fer de son mentor se brisa en mille morceaux à la vue de ce regard améthyste au bord des larmes. Ce fut non sans mal qu'il capitula.

- G : D'accord Duo.

A ces mots, un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur le visage du natté qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- D : Merci, murmura-t-il.

- G : Mais je te préviens : si j'apprends qu'une mission a echoué à cause de ton état, je te fais rapatrier sur le champs même si je dois venir te chercher par la peau des fesses. C'est comprit ?

- D : Ninmu Ryoukai !

- G : Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons devoir mettre au courant J des motifications à adopter te concernant. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop difficultés.

C'est à ce moment que le Dr Evrett revint dans la pièce, une petite mallette en métal à la main.

- Dr Evrett : Vous avez terminé ?

- G : Oui, nous avons terminé.

- Dr Evrett : Bien. Alors Duo, quelle décision as-tu prise ?

- D : Je voudrais essayer le traitement dont vous avez parlé.

- Dr Evrett : C'est un traitement assez aggressif, les effets sont assez durs.

- D : Je veux quand même le prendre.

- Dr Evrett : Dois-je comprendre que tu vas continuer tes activités malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit sur ta maladie ?

- D : Exactement ! Et il est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis !

- G : Vous pouvez le croire, j'ai déjà essayé sans succés. Ce garçon est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule !

Il eut pour réponse une jolie langue rose de la part de son élève, suivi d'un éclat de rire.

- Dr Evrett : Dans ce cas, dit-il en montrant la malette.

Il la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit et montra le contenu à Duo. Dans cette malette reposait un pistolet-seringue et plusieurs petites fioles contenant un liquide violet.

- D : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Dr Evrett : C'est ton traitement. Chaque fiole contient un dispositif chimique permettant aux nerfs optiques de se renforcer et ainsi retarder la maladie.

- D : Est-il nécessaire que ce soit par injection ? J'avoue n'apprécier aucunement les piqûres.

- Dr Evrett : Malheureusement, c'est le seul moyen. Le traitement doit pouvoir se répandre rapidement dans ton sang, c'est donc la meilleure solution.

- D : Et comment ça marche ?

- Dr Evrett : Tout d'abord, tu vas devoir subir une injection par jour pendant au moins deux semaines. Chaque injection mettra ton corps à rude épreuve, tu perdras connaissance pendant une période variant de deux à quatre heures et tu ressentiras une forte brûlure au niveau de tes yeux ainsi que des capacités motrices trés réduites. Pendant ces deux semaines, je t'interdis formellement de faire le moindre effort physique sous peine d'être plonger dans un état semi-comateux pendant plusieurs jours. Est-ce clair ?

- D : Trés clair, ensuite ?

- Dr Evrett : Ensuite, une fois que ton corps se sera habitué au traitement, tu ne devras subir d'injection qu'une fois par semaine pendant un mois, là les effets se réduiront à une simple perte de connaissance, puis tu pourras te contenter d'une injection à chaque fois que tu auras une crise. Ton traitement prendra fin lorsque ta cécité sera totale. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- D : Aucune.

- Dr Evrett : Trés bien, part conséquent, cette malette vous appartient Mr Duo Maxwell.

Et il referma la malette et la lui tendit. Duo la prit et la serra contre son coeur. Cette malette représentait son seul espoir de pouvoir continuer à se battre et de rester avec l'homme qu'il aime. Il se promit de suivre à la lettre les directives du médecin et avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver ses amis.

- Dr Evrett : Préviens le professeur G chaque fois que tu arriveras en rupture de fiole, je lui enverrais une nouvelle malette qu'il te transmettra au plus vite.

- D : Oui docteur !

- Dr Evrett : Tu peux m'appeler Kévin, les amis de G sont mes amis !

- D : D'accord, Kév' !

Le jeune homme lui dédia un merveilleux sourire que le médecin lui rendit aussitôt. Aprés quelques recommandations, il reconduit le professeur et son élève jusqu'à leur voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au laboratoire, G procéda à la première injection du traitement. Comme prévu, Duo gémit de douleur pendant l'injection puis il commença à chanceler avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son mentor. Ce dernier le transporta jusque dans sa chambre, le déposa sur le lit et le borda. Il contempla pendant quelques secondes le visage endormi du jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre.

- _G : Tu vas devoir être courageux Duo. Les deux semaines qui viennent seront trés difficiles mais je te promets de veiller sur toi. Dors maintenant car demain c'est un nouveau combat qui t'attends._

Puis la chambre fut plongé dans les ténèbres.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

- 1 : Je l'ai inventé, ne chercher pas.

- 2 : précontion signifie tout simplement « connaître avant », c'est-à-dire percevoir des événements avant qu'ils ne se produisent réellement.

- 3 : Héros d'une bande-dessinée américaine appartenant à la collection Marvel.

* * *

**_Alors, verdict ?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Nouvelle planque des G-Boys :

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines que Duo était partit pour une mission secrète. L'ambiance au sein du groupe était incroyablement calme, trop calme et les premiers symptômes de manque commençaient à se faire sentir. Quatre se faisait énormément de soucis pour son ami. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son départ et craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Trowa gardait son attitude impassible mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait aussi pour l'américain. Wufei s'était un peu plus renfermé que d'habitude. Bien que cela lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre, la présence du natté lui manquait. Quand à Heero, il passait encore plus de temps ( si c'est possible ) sur son laptop. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour ce baka. Lorsque ce dernier est partit, il avait effectivement reçu son ordre de mission mais le caractère secret et l'absence de délai sur celui-ci l'intrigua beaucoup. Il avait fait des recherches pendant plusieurs jours, avait fouillé dans les fichiers d'Oz à l'affût d'une preuve qu'une action avait été mener contre eux ces derniers jours mais rien. Le calme plat. Il avait ensuite tenté de demander aux Mads des précisions sur la mission du pilote 02 à titre informatif, mais ces derniers n'ont rien voulu lui dire, J lui avait seulement répondu que la mission avait été commanditer par le professeur G et que lui seul avait les réponses à ses questions. Mais celui-ci demeurait injoignable. Tout cela était vraiment étrange.

Donc cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles du pilote 02 et cinq jours qu'ils avaient investi une nouvelle planque, cette fois-ci en Allemagne, un petit cottage sobre et classique au milieu de la campagne. Comme tous les matins, Quatre se trouvait dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Trowa et Wufei étaient dans le salon, l'un complètement absorber dans sa lecture et l'autre entrain d'astiquer son sabre. Heero se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre entrain de travailler sur un nouveau virus. Tout était calme. Mais alors que Quatre était entrain de terminer de faire le café, il ressentit de petits picotements au niveau de la nuque, comme si un regard brûlant était posé sur lui. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna pour savoir qui osait le fixer aussi intensément et manqua de faire tomber la cafetière qu'il avait entre les mains à la vue de cette personne. Là devant lui se tenait Duo, assis à la table de la cuisine, le visage souriant et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- D : Salut Quatre ! Ça va la forme ?

Quatre n'arrivait pas à le croire. Par où était-il entré ? Heero avait pourtant créer un système de sécurité très perfectionné qui aurait du se déclencher à l'approche d'une personne extérieure. Comment avait-il fait ?

- Q : C'est toi Duo ?

- D : Non, c'est le Pape ! Bien sûr que c'est moi patate !!!

Alors se laissant déborder par la joie et l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant plus de trois semaines, Quatre se jeta sur son ami, les faisant tomber au sol, et l'étreignit avec force comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Q : Duo ! Tu es enfin revenu ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété pour toi !

- D : Doucement Quat-chan... Tu m'étouffes et Trowa risque de le prendre mal si tu lui fais des infidélités.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Heero, Trowa et Wufei qui avaient entendus le bruit de la chute, arrivèrent en trombe dans la cuisine et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver l'arabe au sol allongé de tout son long sur un américain aux yeux améthystes avec une longue natte, complètement hilares. Reprenant leur souffle, les deux amis finirent par s'apercevoir de leur présence. Quatre, tout gêné, se releva aussitôt et aida son ami à faire de même. Le natté se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons et leur fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour accompagné d'un :

- D : Salut les gars ! Je vous ai manqué ?

- T : Bonjour. _Si tu savais à quel point..._

- H : Baka. _Il est enfin rentré..._

- W : Shazi ! Même pas en rêve ! _Et puis quoi encore ! C'est déjà dur d'admettre qu'il m'a manqué, je vais pas le lui avouer. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir..._

- D : Quelle douce musique à mes oreilles ! On est vraiment mieux nulle part ailleurs que chez soi !

- Q : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu de ton retour ? Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !

- D : Je viens seulement de terminer ma mission alors j'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. J'étais déjà en route pour vous rejoindre quand j'ai reçu les coordonnées de la nouvelle planque. Et puis j'avais envie de vous faire la surprise.

- T : Ça pour une surprise, tu as bien réussi ton coup.

- D : Merci Tro-man, ton compliment me touche beaucoup !

- H : Comment as-tu fait ?

Comme par le passé, Duo regarda Heero avec ce même sourire énigmatique que le jour de son petit concert improvisé. Apparemment son Hee-chan se demandait toujours comment il s'était introduit dans la planque sans se faire remarquer et semblait vouloir à tout prix son secret. Il jubila intérieurement puis fit mine de ne pas avoir compris la question.

- D : Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

Heero fronça les sourcils d'exaspération. Il se doutait qu'il avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir mais l'américain feignait l'ignorance. Il semblait avoir décider de jouer avec ses nerfs et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- H : Tu le sais très bien alors dis-le moi : comment as-tu fait ? dit-il en élevant la voix plus qu'il ne fallait.

- D : Ah ! fit-il en mimant d'avoir enfin compris. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans être détecter.

- H : Hn !

- D : Ah mais pour que je te le dise, il va falloir me dire les mots magiques mon petit Hee-chan ! s'amusa-t-il à répondre. Vas-y, répètes après moi : _s'il te plaît._

Heero, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les facéties de l'américain, se contenta de braquer son arme sur lui en ayant pris soin de retirer la sécurité et de le pointer juste entre les deux yeux du Shinigami. Il voulait qu'il lui réponde et surtout effacer ce sourire qu'il ne supportait plus de son visage. Duo, qui s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de son japonais, ne réagit même pas lorsque le canon de l'arme se trouva à quelques millimètres de son visage, son sourire intact. Quatre tenta d'intervenir :

- Q : Heero, baisse ton arme ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à...

- D : Laisse Quatre, le coupa le natté.

- Q : Mais...

- D : Laisse. Venant de lui, je vais faire comme si il me les avait dit. Je veux bien te dire comment j'ai fait mais ma réponse risque de ne pas te plaire.

- H : Dis toujours, dit-il en appuyant davantage son geste.

- D : Tu l'auras voulu. En faite, ce fut très simple : je me suis contenté de me déplacer dans l'angle mort des détecteurs de mouvements, d'enjamber un à un ceux à rayon laser qui soit dit en passant étaient visibles à 1 km et je suis entré en passant par la trappe qui mène à la cave. Franchement les mecs, je voudrais pas abuser mais y a du relâchement. Ça doit bien faire une demi heure que je suis là à vous observer et aucun d'entre vous n'a senti ma présence. Si j'avais été un soldat d'Oz, j'aurais eu tout le temps nécessaire pour poser une ou deux bombes et faire sauter la baraque.

A ces mots, les quatre pilotes ouvrirent de grands yeux, stupéfaits des révélations de l'américain. Heero lui ne voulait pas le croire. Le fait que le natté ait déjoué le système de sécurité qu'il avait lui-même posé était très dur à accepter mais que celui-ci en vienne à dire qu'il était là depuis aussi longtemps qu'il le dit, non _CA_, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- H : Tu bluffes !

- D : Tu crois ça, pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant : _I run, I hide but I never lie !_ et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Et d'un geste vif, il désarma le japonais puis d'un rapide coup de pied, lui faucha les jambes. Le japonais, trop surpris, ne put esquiver le coup de l'américain et se retrouva allongé au sol, le natté au dessus de lui pointant sa propre arme sur lui. Celui-ci, après lui avoir adresser un sourire victorieux, déchargea l'arme et la lui rendit puis il voulut l'aider à se relever mais le nippon le repoussa et se leva avant de filer prestement dans sa chambre devant les trois autres qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce, tout aussi surpris par la manoeuvre du natté que par la fuite de leur leader. Devant cette attitude qu'il qualifiait de puérile, Duo soupira en passant une main sur sa nuque.

- D : Je lui avais pourtant dit que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin.

- Q : Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? demanda le petit blond ayant repris ses esprits.

- D : Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Presqu'un an que nous faisons équipe tous les cinq et il continue de me sous-estimer. Il sait que je suis un professionnel de l'intrusion et il s'étonne encore de me voir déjouer ses jouets sans problème. Je me devais de le mettre face à son erreur non pas pour le blesser mais pour qu'il le réalise et surtout qu'il ne recommence pas.

- T : C'est surtout son orgueil que tu as blessé, tu sais à quel point il est susceptible.

- D : Je préfère que ce soit son orgueil plutôt que lui et sa susceptibilité le perdra un jour. Pour l'instant, je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre un moment et j'aimerai ne pas être déranger. Merci d'avance !

Et sur ces entrefaites, il prit la même direction que Heero. Il ramassa son sac qu'il avait laissé derrière la porte de la cave et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Une fois dans sa chambre, il rangea vite fait ses affaires dans son armoire puis sortit sa précieuse mallette de son sac. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, il lui restait encore quatre fioles de sérum. Il prit l'une d'elle et l'inséra dans le pistolet. Puis il le garda dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir.

-_ D : Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de sérum, j'enverrai un mail à G pour l'avertir. Il va falloir la jouer serrer si je ne veux pas que les autres s'aperçoivent de mon état. Quatre ne sera pas trop difficile à éviter si je parviens à lui occuper l'esprit avec autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Wufei ne fera pas de problème, les seules fois où nous sommes ensembles, ça vire en dispute et ça se termine en course-poursuite. Rien à craindre de ce côté. Le plus gros problème viendra de Heero. Pourvu que G soit parvenu à convaincre Cyber-Papy, ça n'avait pas l'air en bonne voie quand je suis partit. Il doit réussir, il le faut._

Sur ce, il apposa la seringue sur son bras marqué par ses précédentes injections et appuya sur la détente, libérant le liquide dans ses veines. Après il remit le tout dans la mallette qu'il dissimula sous son matelas avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il fut réveillé presque trois heures plus tard par Quatre venant le prévenir que le repas était prêt. Après s'être asperger la figure d'eau fraîche pour se réveiller, Duo rejoignit ses camarades dans la cuisine déjà attablés. Le repas se passa tout à fait normalement : Duo et Quatre discutaient, Trowa les écoutait en les observant discrètement sous sa mèche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, Wufei les ignorait et se concentrait sur son assiette tout comme Heero. Bien qu'ils voulaient savoir ce que le natté avait fait pendant ces trois semaines, les quatre pilotes ne lui posèrent pas la question, sachant qu'à cause du caractère secret de celle-ci, il ne pourrait pas leur répondre. Duo remercia le ciel qu'aucun ne le lui demande, il n'aurait pas voulu devoir leur mentir. Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Lorsque le repas fut fini, Duo se proposa d'aider Quatre à faire la vaisselle, au grand étonnement de ses coéquipiers qui connaissaient son aversion pour les tâches ménagères. Pendant que les deux pilotes entamaient leur besogne, les trois autres retournèrent dans le salon. Trowa et Wufei décidèrent de débuter une partie d'échec pendant que Heero, assis au sol, pianotait sur son laptop posé sur la table basse. Malgré lui, son regard s'égarait de temps à autre en direction de la cuisine où il voyait les deux amis, dos à lui, accomplir leur tâche tout en discutant. Plus particulièrement sur l'américain dont la natte se balançait le long de son dos. Il le trouvait changer et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant physiquement il était toujours le même mais quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa façon de parler ou dans son attitude avait changé et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors des mots sortant d'un souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire : "_Tu es quelqu'un de très mystérieux Heero mais je le suis tout autant que toi. Je pense que malgré tout ton savoir faire tu ne puisse jamais percer à jour l'énigme que je suis_". Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord : Duo Maxwell était une énigme pour lui. Bientôt un an qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir cerner le personnage, ce baka trouvait toujours le moyen de le surprendre. Il prit pour exemple le talent pour le piano qu'il leur avait involontairement révélé alors qu'il ne lui connaissait qu'une passion pour la musique rock, l'écoutant souvent quand ils faisaient chambre commune. Puis le fait qu'il savait pour son intrusion dans son dossier alors qu'il admettait n'avoir que peu de connaissance en informatique. Il ne soupçonnait pas une telle clairvoyance de sa part qui ne collait pas avec l'image de joyeux lurons insouciant qu'il donnait de lui. Et chose étrange, ce dossier ne faisait aucune mention de son passé, seuls ses aptitudes au combat et le fait qu'il venait de L2 étaient clairement établis. Il trouvait cela très frustrant de ne rien pouvoir savoir de lui, lui qui aimait tout contrôler. Et aujourd'hui, ce dernier était parvenu en quelques secondes à le désarmer facilement malgré les aptitudes surhumaines qu'on lui attribuait dû à son entraînement de Soldat Parfait. Un épais voile de mystère entourait le pilote 02, un voile qui, à ses yeux, le rendait incroyablement fascinant, presque attirant. Il voulut reprendre son travail quand il fut interrompu par le rire cristallin du natté qui s'amusait à éclabousser le jeune empathe et ce dernier lui rendait coup pour coup. Il eut un petit rictus devant cette scène qui, si quelqu'un l'avait vu, aurait pu passer pour une ébauche de sourire.

Au même moment, dans la cuisine, Duo et Quatre avançaient lentement dans leur tâche, l'un lavant pendant que l'autre essuyait. Quatre avait été étonné de l'attitude de son ami depuis son retour. Jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait il ne l'avait vu prendre un air aussi sérieux que celui qu'il avait montré ce matin. Et maintenant, le voilà qui se proposait de l'aider à faire la vaisselle alors que d'ordinaire, le natté disparaissait de table une fois le repas fini dans le but d'échapper à la corvée. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne put se poser plus de question car il entendit son ami l'interpeller :

- D : Hey Quat-chan !

- Q : Oui Duo ?

- D : Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, racontes-moi comment ça avance entre toi et Tro !

A ces mots, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du petit blond.

- Q : C'est pour ça que tu t'es proposé de m'aider ?

- D : Bah bien sûr ! J'allais pas te le demander devant le principal intéressé ! Tu imagines la scène ! ricana-t-il.

- Q : Vu comme ça, c'est assez logique. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir, il ne s'est rien passé.

- D : Attends ! Tu étais seul avec le gars sur qui tu fantasmes depuis des mois et tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

Le pilote 04 nia d'un simple mouvement de tête et Duo ne put s'empêchait de soupirer d'exaspération.

- D : Quatre, Quatre, Quatre...dit-il tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Franchement, là tu me déçois. Si j'avais été à ta place, y aurait longtemps que j'aurais fait du rentre-dedans à notre dresseur de fauve.

- Q : Oui mais tu n'es pas à ma place, Duo. Le rentre-dedans, ce n'est pas mon genre et j'aurais trop peur qu'il me rejette.

- D : Tu devrais quand même essayer Quatre. Regardes-moi ! Moi, j'ai bougé mon cul et j'ai tenté ma chance. Même si je n'ai pas obtenu les résultats que je voulais, j'ai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayer. Je n'aurais aucun regret.

- Q : Ça veut dire que tu ne comptes plus retenter le coup avec Heero ? demanda-t-il, stoppant ses gestes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- D : Heero ne me considérera jamais comme je le voudrais, c'est un fait. Je l'ai compris et je pense qu'il serait inutile que j'insiste. Je préfère arrêter de me voiler la face et me contenter de cette pseudo-amitié qui s'est tissée entre nous plutôt que de le voir s'éloigner de moi, répondit-il, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

- Q : _Duo..._ murmura le blond.

_-_ D : Don't worry, Quat-chan ! dit-il en reprenant son éternel sourire. Cette situation me satisfait telle quelle est. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir essayer. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et concentres tes forces sur ton objectif. Toi, tu as une chance de voir tes sentiments être réciproques, ne la laisse pas passer à cause de ta peur.

- Q : Mais Duo...

- D : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa-t-il d'une voix qui ne supportait aucun refus. Tu dois d'abord penser à toi et je ne veux plus que tu te soucies de moi à l'avenir, ni que tu tentes de revenir sur ce sujet. Le dossier est clos, point final ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Quatre n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il savait les sentiments de son ami pour leur leader depuis le début, il connaissait leur profondeur et savait son camarade très obstiner dans ses choix. Alors l'entendre lui dire qu'il abandonnait et lui demandait de ne plus y faire allusion lui était incompréhensible.

- D : Alors ? dit-il attendant une réponse.

- Q : D'accord Duo, se résigna-t-il.

- D : Bien ! s'exclama-t-il retrouvant son entrain habituel.

Ils reprirent leur tâche dans le silence. Duo observa son compagnon de temps à autre et vit qu'il continuait malgré tout à se torturer l'esprit. Alors décidant de prendre les choses en main, il plongea la main dans l'eau et envoya une lame d'eau sur son partenaire qui la reçut en plein visage. Quatre n'avait rien vu venir et il sursauta en poussant un petit cri au contact du liquide. Puis il vit l'américain qui le regardait tout en refoulant un rire et comprit que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Piqué au vif, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il riposta en envoyant une lame sur le natté. Ce dernier, en voyant le petit sourire de défi de son ami après son acte, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et une bataille d'eau débuta sous les éclats de rire des deux pilotes.

Trowa et Wufei relevèrent leurs nez de l'échiquier à l'entente des rires et observèrent leurs camarades dans leur joute aquatique. Trowa ne put réprimer un sourire à la vue de l'arabe riant aux éclats. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire et son visage débordant de joie le rendait rayonnant, pareil à un ange. _Son_ ange. Depuis quand le considérait-il ainsi ? Il l'ignorait mais pendant leur dernière mission, il s'était surpris à l'observer à son insu et à le contempler pendant son sommeil, ne pouvant plus se passer de la vision de son visage angélique, de ses cheveux dorés qui lui rappelait un soleil brûlant par une belle journée d'été, de ses yeux turquoises semblable à deux joyaux. Ses nuits n'étaient plus hantées que par la voix douce de son ami qui sonnait comme la plus belle des mélodies et son sourire qui remplissait son coeur d'une douce chaleur, le plongeant dans une sublime sensation de bien-être. Il avait alors prit conscience que ses sentiments pour le blond dépassaient le stade de l'amitié. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait et ce depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour béni où suite à sa rédition, le blond s'était adressé à lui en terme de paix et lui avait souri comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait devant lui. Il sut désormais qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Depuis leur retour, le jour du départ de Duo, il s'était montré plus présent auprés de lui, sachant qu'il s'inquiéterait pour le natté en son absence. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de lui prendre la main et de sentir sa peau qu'il imaginait aussi douce que la soie lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte ? Combien de fois avait-il failli le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer quand il le voyait se torturer l'esprit pour son ami et sentir la chaleur de ce corp si fragile et tellement désirable ? Il ne les comptait plus. Cependant, un énorme doute l'obsédait : Quatre avait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Jusque là, Quatre n'avait agi envers lui que comme un ami, jamais il n'avait eu de geste qui trahissait une quelconque attirance à son égard. La perspective que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques l'effrayait plus que tout, lui qui était capable de mettre la main dans la cage aux fauves, et il n'osait rien tenté avant d'avoir au moins l'ombre d'un espoir d'être aimer de lui. Donc il se contentait de pouvoir être à ses côtés en attendant le moment propice pour se déclarer et il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

Une fois leur petite bataille terminée, sur une victoire écrasante de l'américain, les deux complices terminèrent la vaisselle puis c'est trempé de la tête aux pieds qu'ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres pour enfiler des vêtements secs. Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, le bip reconnaissable du laptop du japonais se fit entendre dans la pièce. Aprés avoir regarder de quoi il retournait, Heero referma son ordinateur et se leva avant d'annoncer à ses équipiers :

- H : Réunion avec les Mads en salle de visio, maintenant.

Les autres pilotes ne se firent pas prier et suivirent le pilote 01 dans la salle prévue. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, Heero enclencha la procédure de visio-conférence et les professeur J et G apparurent à l'écran.

- J : Bonjour à vous messieurs. Nous vous avons demandé de vous réunir afin de vous annoncer les quelques changements que vous allez devoir effectuer dans votre équipe.

- Q : Quel genre de changement ?

- J : Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que pour le développement de votre potentiel et le bon déroulement de l'opération, des modifications seront apportées à vos tandems. Les pilotes 01 et 03 feront désormais équipe ainsi que les pilotes 04 et 05. Le pilote 02 restera en stand by en attendant ses missions personnelles. Si les résultats sont concluants, des roulements pourront être envisager mais le pilote 02 continuera seul et ce jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Les regards des quatre pilotes se fixèrent sur le professeur, empli de stupeur. Resté en retrait, le dos appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Duo sourit aux derniers mots prononcés par le vieil homme. Son mentor avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de le laisser travailler seul. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas été obliger de lui révéler la vérité pour cela. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les protestations de ses coéquipiers.

- Q : C'est insensé ! Pourquoi vouloir changer les équipes et laisser Duo travailler seul ? Ce n'est pas logique !

- W : C'est absurde ! Pourquoi Maxwell aurait-il le droit d'être seul pendant que nous, nous serions obliger d'être en duo ?

- G : Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier devant vous, pilote 05. Sachez que nous avons d'excellents motifs pour en avoir décider ainsi.

- H : Et quels sont ces motifs ? demanda-t-il, voulant comprendre les agissements de son mentor.

- J : Les résultats du pilote 02 lors de ses missions en solitaire étant trés satisfaisants, bien meilleurs que ses missions en équipe sont des motifs plus que suffisants. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Heero.

Heero fronça les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension.

- G : Mais si cette réponse ne vous satisfait pas, laissons donc le choix au principal intéressé. Duo !

A l'entente de son nom, Duo se redressa et fixa l'écran.

- J : Pilote 02, acceptez-vous ces nouvelles conditions ?

Le natté regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers, lisant dans leurs yeux l'attente d'un refus de sa part, puis encra son regard sur le visage de son mentor qui lui fit un signe de tête approbatif avant de le reporter sur le professeur J. Il répondit d'un ton machinal, concurrençant celui du japonais :

- D : Conditions acceptées.

Là ce fut la stupéfaction générale au milieu des pilotes. Même Heero qui s'attendait à un non catégorique accompagné d'une réplique cinglante de la part de son équipier, fut surpris de le voir accepter aussi docilement les décisions des Mads.

- J : Trés bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer, nous vous contacterons d'ici peu pour votre prochaine mission.

- D : Bien reçu.

Sur ce la communication fut interrompue et l'écran devint noir. Il ne restait plus à Duo qu'à affronter ses compagnons afin que son plan fonctionne. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste que Quatre était déjà sur lui suivi de prés par les autres pilotes. La lutte allait être dure.

- Q : Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, Duo ? Comment as-tu pu accepter de te sacrifier aussi facilement ? s'indigna-t-il.

- D : Quatre, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu. Ca n'a rien de dramatique que je sois seul, faudra juste que je fasse plus attention à ma natte à l'avenir. Aprés tout, je suis le Shinigami, je ne mourrai pas facilement alors n'est crainte.

- W : Ces vieux fous préparent quelque chose de louche si vous voulez mon avis. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un seul d'entre nous se voit confier des missions solo. Il y a anguille sous roche.

- D : Arrête de voir tout en noir, Wu-wu, intervint le natté. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un complot derrière chacune de leurs décisions.

- T : C'est étrange que ce soit toi qui dise ça alors qu'il y a peu c'est toi-même qui tenais ce genre de discours à leur propos.

- D : Et bien , les gens changent mon cher Trowa.

- H : Est-ce que ce brusque revirement a un rapport avec ta dernière mission ?

- D : En quelque sorte, hésita-t-il à répondre.

- H : Ce n'est pas logique. Dis-nous tout de suite les vraies raisons qui t'ont conduit à un tel changement d'attitude.

Duo était acculé de tous les côtés. Ses amis n'allaient pas le lâcher si il ne trouvait pas tout de suite un argument en béton pour justifier son attitude. La providence voulut qu'il en trouve justement un d'imparable en la personne du Soldat Parfait.

- D : Il n'existe pas d'autres raisons. Même si j'avais refusé comme vous l'attendiez, j'aurais de toute façon été obliger de me plier à leurs exigences. Et si je l'avais fait, tu m'aurais encore une fois reproché mon insubordination et moi ton manque de dissernement. En acceptant d'entrer de jeu, je t'évitais d'avoir à jouer au petit soldat avec moi ainsi nous aurions gagné du temps. Mais voilà que maintenant c'est toi qui me reproches d'obéir aux ordres. Pardonnes-moi mais c'est toi qui n'est pas logique, Heero.

Heero ne trouva rien à répondre. Si Duo avait effectivement refusé, il aurait sûrement agi de cette façon. Alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, il le lui reprochait. Il fallait croire que l'idée que le pilote 02 risque sa vie dans des missions où personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide l'avait fait réagir plus qu'il ne croyait. Il s'inquiétait de son sort alors qu'avant il n'aurait représenté qu'une perte acceptable pour le bon déroulement de l'opération. Choqué par sa propre réaction, Heero se tut et une fois de plus préféra quitter la pièce de peur de dire une bêtise.

- D : Décidément, il n'est jamais content celui-là, grogna-t-il.

- Q : Je crois plutôt que si il a réagi comme ça c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, dit l'empathe qui avait ressenti le trouble du japonais.

- D : Quatre, je te rappelle que nous parlons de Mr Heero-je-n'ai-aucun-sentiment-Yuy. Si il s'inquiète de quelque chose c'est sûrement qu'il a peur que je fasse tout foirer et que lui en bon Soldat Parfait qu'il est soit obliger de réparer les dégâts.

- Q : Non, tu te trompes. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi à présent.

Duo espérait que ce soit vrai. D'un côté, ce n'était pas bon pour son plan si le japonais se mettait à faire des difficultés mais de l'autre, le fait de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui le rendait heureux. C'était la preuve que finalement, le Soldat Parfait était capable de sentiment envers une personne et que justement ce soit lui qui en soit l'objet lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiraient par devenir ami et il avait hâte que cette guerre se termine pour pouvoir le vérifier. Ce fut donc le coeur rempli d'un nouvel espoir que Duo allait se consacrer à l'accomplissement de son plan.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**_Duo mets en place son plan mais parviendra-t-il à donner le change longtemps sous le regard soupçonneux de son coéquipier ? Finira-t-il par être découvert et par qui ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. Please reviews !!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Une nuit dans un vaste désert, la lune dissimulée derrière de gros nuages noirs, deux hommes avançaient lentement, l'un soutenant l'autre. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter, la fatigue commençant ses premiers affres. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une cabane. Le porteur soupira de soulagement tandis que l'assisté gémit. Le nuage qui couvrait la lune fit place à l'astre de la nuit, révélant à la lumière que l'assisté possédait une longue natte châtain et un regard améthyste perdu dans le vide. Duo, car c'était bien lui, agrippa la veste de son partenaire qui le soutint tout le reste du chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, le natté fut déposé sur un fauteuil pendant que l'autre s'affairait à allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Quand sa tâche fut accompli, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui fixait toujours le vide devant lui, ne sachant où porter son regard. Son coeur battait la chamade et il appréhendait ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Le porteur s'agenouilla face à lui et lui prit le menton pour porter son regard dans ses yeux vide d'expression :

- Maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer et je ne supporterai aucun mensonge de ta part, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

Le natté déglutit péniblement en sentant le regard brûlant de son équipier sur lui. Comment allait-il lui expliquer la situation ? Et surtout comment allait-il le prendre ? Il y a deux jours tout allait pourtant très bien pour lui...

/Flashback/

- Pfiou ! Quelle journée !

Duo venait de rentrer d'une nouvelle mission lorsqu'il dit ces mots en poussant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Heero et Trowa. Deux mois qu'il travaillait désormais seul et qu'il voyait ses compagnons en coup de vent. Ça le rendait triste mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour préserver son secret. Jusque là, il était parvenu à cacher les premiers effets de sa maladie. Il avait remarqué que sa vue commençait à devenir plus sombre. Rien de grave, seulement 1 ou 2 degrés de luminosité en moins. Pour un spécialiste des attaques de nuit tel que lui, cela n'avait pour l'instant rien de contraignant. Sa bonne étoile voulut qu'il ne fasse pas de crise ni en mission, ni devant ses camarades lorsque ceux-ci étaient présents, parvenant toujours à les anticiper. Il avait réussi à éviter le pire même si aujourd'hui cela avait bien faillit arriver. Alors qu'il venait d'accomplir avec succès sa mission qui consistait à s'introduire dans une base militaire appartenant à Oz pour y dérober les plans d'un canon laser, sur le chemin du retour, une douleur fulgurante le prit alors qu'il était entrain de fuir aux commandes de son gundam. La souffrance fut tellement forte qu'il dut se poser en catastrophe dans un ravin pour dissimuler son gundam. Une fois l'armure atterri, il put se soigner sans craindre d'être détecter et repartit dés que son traitement fit effet. Si cette crise était survenue quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait sans doute été dans l'impossibilité de réussir sa mission et peut-être même se serait-il fait capturer sans pouvoir se défendre. Il avait vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup. A présent, il serait en sécurité dans ce petit appartement qu'il habitait avec ses deux compagnons au milieu de la banlieue parisienne. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il trouva les deux pilotes au salon. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé dos à lui, la table basse était recouverte de plans de bâtiments, et sûrement étaient-ils entrain de revoir les derniers détails de leur prochaine mission. Trop absorber dans leur travail, ils ne firent pas attention à lui et le natté s'empressa de réparer cette injustice.

- D : Coucou ! Papa est à la maison ! s'écria le natté.

- H : Baka.

- T : Bonjour Duo, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

- D : J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtise en mon absence.

- H : Tu es en retard, grogna le japonais.

- D : Sorry Hee-chan, dit-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, mais j'ai eu un petit ennui sur le chemin du retour. Rien de grave mais j'ai quand même dû m'arrêter deux-trois heures pour pallier le problème. Bon si vous permettez, je vais aller prendre possession de ma chambre et faire un brin de toilette. A plus tard !

Et avant même que Heero ait eu le temps de lui demander quel genre de problème il avait rencontré, Duo avait disparu dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Dés qu'il eut claqué la porte, le japonais poussa un profond soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour son ami à la mèche.

- T : Il te manque, pas vrai ?

- H : Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Trowa. De toute façon, tu as tord. Ce baka ne me manque pas du tout. Plus il est loin de moi, mieux je me porte.

- T : Heero. Tu peux faire croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses et chacune de tes réactions chaque fois que tu le vois ou que tu entends son nom dans une conversation me dit qu'il te manque. Il y a quelques temps encore, vous étiez inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble pour les missions en duo et vous vous êtes retrouvés séparer sans préavis, te poussant inconsciemment à rechercher sa présence à chacun de ses retours de mission.

- H : Qu'est-ce qui te permets d'affirmer cela ? Je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir considérer autrement cet hurluberlu que comme un baka. Je pense l'avoir souvent dit.

- T : Il y a une grande différence entre ce que tu dis et les réactions de ton corps en sa présence. Dés qu'il est là, j'ai remarqué que tes épaules se décrispaient, que tes yeux d'habitude si froid s'illuminaient d'une petite lueur, qu'il t'arrivait de sourire en le voyant plaisanter avec Quatre ou enquiquiner Wufei. Là, je te parle seulement de ce que j'ai vu pendant ces deux derniers mois et si tu doutes encore de ce que j'avance, j'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de fixer la porte avant qu'il n'arrive y a pas deux minutes, que tu as été pris d'un frisson lorsqu'il a mis la main sur toi et enfin le soupir que tu as poussé à l'instant. Alors convaincu ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Heero n'en revint pas. Réagissait-il réellement comme ça sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? C'était vraiment incroyable. Mais il ne montra rien de son trouble et attaqua de plus bel :

- H : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

- T : Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme. Il te manque.

- H : C'est ridicule, conclut-il avant de se tourner vers ses plans.

- T : Comme tu veux. Mais je tiens à te dire que ton obstination à nier est complètement absurde.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que le téléphone sonna. Trowa se leva et alla répondre :

- T : Allo ?

- _Allo ! Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Duo, s'il vous plaît ?_

- T : Euh... Oui, hésita-t-il à répondre, surpris de parler à une autre personne que l'un des profs. Qui le demande ?

- _Kévin, un ami._

- T : D'accord, patientez un instant. _Curieux..._

Puis il posa le combiné prés du téléphone et alla toquer à la porte de l'américain.

- T : Duo ! Un certain Kévin pour toi au téléphone !

- D : J'arrive ! répondit-il à travers la porte.

Trowa repartit dans le salon et reprit le combiné en attendant l'arrivée du natté. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, fraîchement lavé et habillé d'un jean noir moulant et d'une chemise noire ouverte de trois quarts qui lui collait à la peau encore humide, laissant entrevoir un torse blanc finement musclé où pendait une croix en argent. Heero écarquilla les yeux en le voyant vêtu ainsi. Jamais il ne l'avait vu habillé de cette façon. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu autrement habillé de son éternelle tenue de prêtre, il portait un t-shirt large et un jean délavé. Là Duo était terriblement sexy dans ce jean qui moulait à la perfection ses fesses, cette chemise qui faisait ressortir son teint d'albâtre et la couleur de ses yeux et sa natte qui se balançait sensuellement dans son dos. Duo était indéniablement beau et il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Sur cette dernière pensée, Heero se gifla mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas le trouver beau, c'était l'un de ses coéquipiers, un compagnon d'arme et de plus un garçon. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le trouver beau.

Duo passa devant le japonais toujours sur le canapé, ignorant le conflit intérieur qui habitait ce dernier et prit le combiné des mains de Trowa. Celui-ci repartit s'installer aux côtés de Heero pendant que l'américain entamait la conversation.

- D : Duo Maxwell, j'écoute...

- _Salut, Duo. C'est Kévin, comment ça va ?_

- D : Ça va bien, merci. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? répondit-il d'un ton jovial.

- _Je suis actuellement à Paris pour un séminaire qui vient juste de se terminer._

- D : Non, sans déc' ! T'es en ville ?

- _Oui, je séjourne au Grand Hôtel et je repars en fin d'après-midi. J'aimerai beaucoup te voir afin de te remettre ton traitement et éventuellement un peu discuter avec toi avant mon départ._

- D : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me ferait plaisir.

Interpellé par ces dernières paroles, Heero se tourna vers Trowa. Le français ayant comprit la question muette de son ami articula ses quelques mots :

- T : Il s'appelle Kévin, c'est apparemment un ami de Duo.

Heero tiqua au mot "ami". En dehors de leur groupe, des Sweepers et d'Hilde, il ne connaissait aucun autre ami au natté. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres ramena son attention sur le natté.

- D : Okey ! Sans problème ! Dis-moi où et quand ?

- _Disons dans trente minutes au café de la Gare._

- D : Compris ! A toute à l'heure, Kév' !

- _A tout de suite !_

Et il raccrocha, un sourire heureux peint sur son visage. C'était vraiment incroyable que Kévin le contacte au moment où il arrivait à court de sérum et en plus il allait le revoir. Il était enchanté. Sa soudaine euphorie ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un certain pilote qui s'empressa de le ramener sur Terre.

- H : Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et le fixant d'un regard glacial.

- D : C'était Kévin, un bon ami à moi. _Apparemment the Perfect Soldier fait sa petite enquête, que c'est cocasse ! _se dit-il tout sourire.

- T : Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda-t-il, lui aussi pris de curiosité.

- D : Il est en ville pour la journée et m'a demandé de le retrouver quelque part pour discuter, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- H : Et tu comptes y aller ?

- D : Bien sûr ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irai pas. J'ai fini ma mission donc je suis libre de sortir si j'en ai envie.

Devant cette réponse à la limite de l'impertinence, Heero s'emporta :

- H : Mais tu es vraiment inconscient ! Comment peux-tu perdre ton temps à de pareilles futilités et donner notre numéro à n'importe qui ?

Duo ne comprenait pas la réaction virulente du japonais. Mais il n'admit pas qu'il se permette de le juger ainsi et surtout pas qu'il insulte ses amis. Il se planta devant lui, le saisit par son t-shirt, amenant son visage à 1 centimètre du sien et lui dit sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder calme mais tout en lui adressant un regard menaçant :

- D : Primo : Kévin n'est pas n'importe qui pour moi. C'est un ami qui m'est très cher et je t'interdis de l'insulter. Et secundo : sache que si je veux "perdre mon temps", comme tu dis si bien, à discuter avec un ami autour d'un verre, je le ferai avec ou sans ton accord car je suis seul maître de moi-même et que j'occupe mon temps libre comme je l'entends. Et ne me sort pas tes arguments bidons comme quoi tu es celui qui a tout autorité sur nous en l'absence des profs, je ne dépends que du professeur G. Lui seul a droit au chapitre sinon je suis totalement libre de mes actes. Autrement dit Heero Yuy : je t'emmerde !

Et sur ce, il libéra le japonais de sa prise et retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Heero resta complètement figé après son départ, une main crispé sur son torse. Sans le vouloir, son coeur s'était mis à battre furieusement lorsqu'il avait senti le souffle chaud du natté sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas une telle réaction de la part de son muscle cardiaque et il tentait de le calmer quand il fut sorti de sa transe par son partenaire :

- T : Bravo Heero, ironisa-t-il en applaudissant faiblement. Tu as réussi à te mettre à dos la seule personne qui te considérait autrement que comme un soldat.

- H : Urusei ! gronda le nippon ( tais-toi)

- T : A ton aise mais sache que ce n'est pas bien d'être jaloux.

- H : _Jaloux ? Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! Duo n'est qu'un équipier comme les autres. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois jaloux._

Après cette réflexion Ô combien profonde, Duo ressortit de sa chambre, sa chemise correctement fermée qui désormais le moulait au niveau de la taille, puis il enfila un long manteau de cuir noir (1) et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour ses équipiers. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Heero fixa la porte quelques instants puis n'y tenant plus, attrapa son blouson dans le but de suivre le natté. Trowa tenta de l'en dissuader :

- T : Heero ne fait pas ça, tu sais que Duo risque de ne pas apprécier que tu le suives à son insu.

- H : Je me moque bien de ce qu'il peut ressentir. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement, laissant le français seul. Il se hâta de descendre les étages, se doutant que l'américain avait dû opter pour l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussé de leur immeuble, il eut juste le temps de se glisser derrière un pan de mur au moment même où les portes de métal s'ouvrirent pour libérer le natté. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de l'immeuble, Heero le suivit à bonne distance à travers les rues de la capitale. Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, il le vit se diriger vers un petit café et y entrer. Il s'approcha et se mit à observer l'intérieur par la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue. Là ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. A quelques tables de lui, Duo était avec un homme d'environ 30 ans, il devait mesurer dans les 1,85 m, était de carrure à la fois sportive et svelte. Le teint de sa peau et ses caractéristiques faciales lui donnèrent à penser qu'il devait être d'origine européenne, anglais certainement. Il avait les cheveux courts, bruns aux reflets bleutés, plaqués dont quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Il avait également les yeux noirs dissimulés derrière une petite paire de lunettes à monture en acier. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume marron de grande marque, signe qu'il devait faire parti d'une riche famille ou qu'il devait exercer un métier influant. En voyant Duo arriver, l'homme se leva de sa chaise et étreignit le jeune homme chaleureusement. Duo répondit à l'étreinte avec la même ferveur, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Rien d'extraordinaire pour deux amis qui viennent de se retrouver se dit-il. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il subitement cet étrange déchirement au niveau du coeur en les voyant s'étreindre. Après leur embrassade, les deux amis s'installèrent à leur table, une serveuse vint aussitôt prendre leur commande. Il resta là à les observer pendant presque deux heures, de sa cachette il ne pouvait pas clairement lire sur leurs lèvres, la visibilité étant très réduite. Tout à coup, Duo se leva et invita son ami à en faire de même. Heero se cacha derrière un panneau publicitaire et les vit sortir du café côte à côte. Il les suivit sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que l'homme hèle un taxi et s'y engouffre avec le natté. Le japonais ragea de ne plus pouvoir continuer sa filature avant de décider de retourner à l'appartement. Lorsqu'il rentra, Trowa était toujours au salon entrain de lire un livre et à sa vue il l'interrogea du regard. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et ce dernier ne fronça même pas un sourcil tout le temps que dura le récit du nippon. Le français soupira intérieurement. Son ami ne s'apercevait même pas que c'était la jalousie qui l'avait conduit à agir de la sorte et il se demanda qui était vraiment le baka dans cette histoire.

Deux heures plus tard, le natté refit son apparition dans l'appartement, très détendu. Le japonais fit semblant de l'ignorer, feignant de lire le journal quand celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant d'aise. Trowa, qui à ce moment-là était dans la cuisine, rejoignit les deux pilotes au salon avec une cafetière et trois tasses à café.

- D : Thanks ! dit-il en prenant sa tasse.

- T : De rien. Alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

- D : Très bien, répondit-il puis il but une gorgée. On a bu un verre, on a discuté puis on s'est un peu baladé. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas offert un petit moment de détente, je l'ai donc grandement savouré.

- H : Épargnes-nous les détails, intervint le nippon. Ça n'intéresse personne ce que toi et ton ami avez pu faire de votre temps.

- D : Vraiment ?! ironisa-t-il. J'aurai pourtant juré que toi ça t'intéressait.

- H : Et bien tu t'es trompé.

- D : Soit, dit-il en finissant sa tasse.

Puis le natté se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais arrivé dans le couloir il se stoppa juste le temps de dire à son équipier sur un ton aussi froid que le sien :

- D : Au fait, Hee-chan. La prochaine fois que tu me suis, je t'en colle une.

Et il reprit sa marche sans se retourner. Heero faillit faire tomber sa tasse sous la surprise et Trowa eut un sourire en coin en le voyant. Duo et Heero ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'au départ de ce dernier pour sa mission. Quand il fut enfin seul, Duo sortit la mallette, donnée par son médecin avant son départ pour l'aéroport, qu'il avait dissimulé sous son manteau et la rangea dans ses affaires. Il se remémora sa sortie avec le Dr Evrett qui lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou. Depuis le début de son traitement, ce dernier lui demandait souvent de ses nouvelles par mail, ils avaient fini par sympathiser et le médecin se conduisait maintenant envers lui comme un grand frère. Kévin, comme il l'appelait maintenant par son prénom, était vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique, il était sérieux, attentionné, très protecteur avec les personnes qu'il aime et toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Il avait appris depuis quelques temps qu'il faisait du bénévolat dans une clinique pour les gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de se payer un médecin. En y pensant, Duo se dit que si tous les médecins étaient comme lui, Solo serait sûrement encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il s'était même surprit à parler de lui à Kévin dans le café, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais parler à personne auparavant. Seule ombre au tableau de cette journée, ce fut lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que le japonais l'avait suivi au hasard d'un reflet. Ça l'avait à la fois beaucoup peiné mais aussi mis très en colère car il comprenait à présent qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et il avait dû user de tout son self-control pour ne pas le frapper comme il l'avait menacé de le faire.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Duo était entrain de battre son record sur son dernier jeu vidéo, un grand fracas retentit dans l'appartement. Il eut juste le temps de sortir son arme et de faire face à la porte d'entrée quand il vit la cause du bruit. Wufei venait d'entrer d'un coup de pied dans la porte et soutenait Quatre inconscient, une main sur sa hanche et le bras du blond autour de ses épaules. Aussitôt, Duo se trouva auprès d'eux et aida Wufei à conduire l'arabe dans sa chambre.

- D : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- W : On venait de finir notre mission quand Winner a été pris d'excès de fièvre. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le soigner mais la fièvre n'a pas baissé.

- D : Allongeons-le.

Le chinois obéit et ils allongèrent le blond sur son lit. Duo prit sa température. Celle-ci frôlait les 41°C. Il fallait absolument la faire baisser. Il demanda au chinois d'aller lui préparer un bain froid pendant qu'il le déshabillait. Puis le chinois revint dans la chambre et ensemble ils transportèrent le malade dans la salle de bain. Après l'avoir immerger dans l'eau froide un petit moment, ils le séchèrent puis Duo l'habilla de l'un de ses pyjamas pendant que Wufei était parti appeler Sally. L'appel terminé, il revint dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau et un linge. Duo rallongea Quatre sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Ensuite il prit le linge qu'il plongea dans l'eau avant de le déposer sur le front brûlant de son ami. Wufei le regarda faire, étonné de voir l'américain si concentrer dans sa tâche.

- D : Que t'a dit Sally ? demanda le natté, coupant le chinois dans sa contemplation.

- W : Elle sera là dans deux heures, répondit-il aprés avoir repris ses esprits.

- D : Racontes-moi tout, Wufei. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire alors que tu étais tout le temps avec lui ?

Le chinois tiqua à l'emploi de son prénom. Maxwell ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai patronyme et s'en était troublant. Wufei s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

- W : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même comment c'est arrivé. Tout se passait normalement, la mission était facile d'exécution et nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème. Puis sur le chemin du retour, j'ai remarqué qu'il transpirait beaucoup et je lui ai demandé si il allait bien. Il m'a répondu que oui et je n'y ai plus fait attention avant qu'il ne me tombe dans les bras dix minutes plus tard.

- D : Et tu n'avais rien remarqué avant ça ?

- W : Non, soit c'est survenu assez rapidement, soit Winner est un trés bon comédien.

A ces mots, Duo reporta son regard sur son ami. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient, les joues rougies par la fièvre, et transpirait à grosse goutte. Il ne pouvait pas être tomber malade aussi brusquement, il devait ressentir les premiers symptômes depuis un moment déjà. Il se maudit de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant mais comme ils étaient rarement ensemble à présent, il n'avait rien vu. Cette situation le ramena des années en arrière, à la nuit tragique où Solo est mort dans ses bras vaincu par la maladie. Il sentit son coeur se tendre tellement il était angoissé à l'idée que son ami subisse le même sort. Wufei sembla remarquer le regard empli de tristesse du natté et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- W : Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Duo fut trés étonné de ce geste. Jamais le chinois n'avait eu ce genre d'attitude envers lui, ni avec aucun autre d'ailleurs. Finalement il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire. Les deux pilotes restèrent au chevet du blond jusqu'à ce que leur médecin arrive. Pendant que Sally l'auscultait, Duo et Wufei attendaient au salon, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'américain avait le front posé sur ses deux mains jointes comme pour faire une prière et fermait les yeux, ne les ouvrant que pour regarder la porte close. Wufei s'était adossé au fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait son voisin d'un air compatissant. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ils se levèrent en même temps, se frôlant légèrement, et Duo se précipita sur Sally pour demander des nouvelles.

- S : Ce n'est pas trop grave mais il va devoir garder le lit pendant au moins une semaine.

- D : Merci mon Dieu... soupira le natté, rassuré.

A ce moment le téléphone sonna et Wufei alla répondre.

- W : Chang... Oui... Hum hum... Oui... Non, Winner est allité pour une semaine... Hum hum...Bien reçu.

Et il raccrocha.

- D : Qui c'était ?

- W : C'était les Mads. Il était prévu que Winner et moi allions détruire une base ennemie au sud du Montana. Je leur ai expliqué la situation et ils ont décidé que tu le remplacerais.

- D : QUOI ??? Mais quand ?

- W : Nous devons partir dés demain.

- D : Mais c'est impossible ! Heero et Trowa sont partis pour trois jours et quelqu'un doit rester auprés de Quatre, ajouta-t-il, essayant de trouver une excuse pour refuser.

- S : Moi je peux rester, dit-elle ce qui attira l'attention des pilotes sur elle. Ca ne me pose aucun problème, il faut juste que je récupère quelques affaires.

A ces mots, le natté se tendit et commença à angoisser. Deux mois qu'il n'avait plus fait équipe avec quelqu'un, sa peur d'être découvert revint au triple galop et il craignait de ne pas réussir à gérer. Si jamais il faisait une crise pendant la mission, comment ferait-il avec Wufei à ses côtés ? C'était un gros risque à prendre. Mais si il refusait cette mission, cela pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille du chinois et celui-ci ne le lâcherait sûrement pas avant d'avoir la raison de son refus. En conclusion, il n'avait donc pas le choix.

- D : Dans ce cas...La mission est acceptée, hésita-t-il à répondre.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva au beau milieu du désert du Montana, une terre aride presque vierge de végétation, si on omet les quelques cactus disséminés un peu partout, et truffée de plate-formes rocheuses. Wufei et lui avait établi leur planque dans une petite cabane situé à bonne distance de la base. Une fois la nuit tombée, tous deux s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur des locaux sans se faire remarquer. Le chinois surveillait les alentours pendant que l'américain disposait quelques charges explosives qui leur promettaient un beau feu d'artifice. Lorsque la dernière charge fut posée, Duo se dirigea vers la sortie, progressant à pas feutré dans les couloirs obscurs. Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans un énième couloir, il entendit les pas d'une patrouille se diriger vers lui. _Shit !!! _furent les mots qu'il pensa à ce moment-là mais bon, puisque la base allait sauter, autant abréger leurs vies tout de suite. Jouant sur son sens aiguë de la discrétion à la Maxwell, il se calfeutra dans un coin sombre et attendit le passage des deux soldats, son poignard à la main. Ceux-ci passèrent tranquillement devant lui sans le voir, et au moment où ils commençaient à s'éloigner, Duo se glissa furtivement derrière eux et d'un geste vif, il trancha la gorge du premier soldat qui s'écroula, répandant une mare de sang sur le sol. Le deuxième eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire qu'il se retrouva avec le poignard du natté planté en plein coeur. Il eut un hoquet de douleur avant de rejoindre son collègue au sol. Duo ne voulut pas perdre plus de temps, Wufei devait l'attendre et il le savait difficilement patient. Il détourna les yeux du spectacle des deux cadavres et s'apprêta à rejoindre l'extérieur, quand tout à coup, tout devint noir. Sur le coup, Duo ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais la douleur qui commençait à naître à l'intérieur de sa tête lui enleva tous ses doutes. Il faisait une crise.

- D : _Oh non... Pas maintenant !_

Il essaya de rester calme, la panique ne lui servirait à rien dans sa situation. Tentant de canaliser son attention sur autre chose que sa douleur, il rechercha de sa main le mur prés de lui. A son contact, il commença à avancer, lentement mais sûrement. Lorsqu'il arriva à une intersection, il essaya de se remémorer le chemin à suivre et s'engoufra dans le couloir à sa gauche. Ce petit manège se renouvela pendant deux bonnes minutes mais au bout d'un moment, la douleur se fit trop forte et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les mains encerclant son crâne.

- D : _Oh my God ! J'ai trop mal... Par pitié, que quelqu'un me délivre de cette souffrance, je ne peux plus le supporter._

Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir voisin. Pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, Duo se releva péniblement et serra son poignard, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout. Lorsque son inconnu arriva prés de lui, il brandit son poignard dans sa direction mais son poignet fut intercepté par une main ferme et il entendit la voix de son assaillant :

- W : Maxwell ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous et pourquoi tu essayes de me tuer ?

Wufei... C'était Wufei. Si il avait pu exprimer sa joie à ce moment-là, il aurait volontier hurler tant il était heureux. Mais sa maladie tint à se rappeler à lui, ses jambes ne parvinrent plus à le porter et il sentit sa tête rejoindre dangereusement le sol. Mais sa chute fut stoppé par les deux bras puissants de son partenaire qui avait réagi au quart de tour.

- W : Maxwell !!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Réponds-moi, bon sang ! Duo !!!

Le natté réagit à l'emploi de son prénom. Il tenta de se relever mais il tituba en essayant de retrouver son équilibre et il s'agrippa aux épaules du chinois pour ne pas tomber. Il se serra contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- D : Sorry, Wufei... Mais tu vas devoir encore une fois jouer les gardes-malades... Je suis complètement aveugle et je n'ai plus la force de me déplacer... Help me, please...

Wufei ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à l'américain et voulut qu'il le lui explique mais des éclats de voix venant dans leur direction l'en dissuadèrent. Il passa le bras droit de l'américain autour de ses épaules, agrippa fermement sa hanche gauche et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sentit le natté chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il entendit un petit bip suivi de plusieurs explosions. La base était en feu et les soldats rescapés couraient dans tous les sens, complètement paniqués. C'était un incroyable spectacle, encore une sortie explosive à la Duo Maxwell se dit le chinois. Profitant de la panique générale, ils quittèrent la base et s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit noire.

Aprés deux heures de marche, ils étaient enfin revenus à leur planque. Wufei reposa l'américain sur le canapé et s'activa d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur lui mais ne semblait pas le voir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la base pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Décidé d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, il s'avança vers lui, il s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour diriger son regard vers lui.

- W : Maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer et je ne supporterai aucun mensonge de ta part.

/Fin du flashback/

A présent, l'heure de vérité était venu pour le natté. Il prit une profonde inspiration et débuta ce qui allait sûrement être le plus long récit qu'il ait jamais eu à faire.

- D : Trés bien, Wufei. Je vais tout te dire. Et bien voilà...

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**_Voilà, l'heure des confidences est arrivée. Comment Wufei va prendre les révélations de Duo ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. Please, reviews !!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre 7 de ma fic. Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience. Donc au menu : les révélations de Duo à notre chinois préféré, les réactions de ce dernier et enfin ce qui en résultera. J'aimerai aussi mettre l'accent sur le fait que j'ai publié une nouvelle fic sur GW intitulée "Une Histoire de Cendrillon". Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, je les invite à le faire et à me donner leur avis.

PS : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 6. Votre engouement pour ma fic me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

PPS : J'avais mis une annotation dans mon précédent chapitre dont j'ai oublié de mettre la signification ( cf le (1) du chap 6 ). En voici la définition :

(1) je l'ai piqué à Spike de Buffy contre les vampires. Je trouve qu'il a trop la classe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Dans la petite cabane perdue au milieu du désert, un américain natté racontait à son partenaire chinois tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. S'il avait pu voir, Duo aurait vu défiler dans les yeux de Wufei d'abord de la surprise, puis de l'incompréhension pour enfin laisser place à un regard compatissant.

- D : Ça fait maintenant trois mois que je suis sous traitement, continua le natté, cela a été dur au début. Les effets étaient vraiment douloureux, je ne pouvais même plus me lever de mon lit tellement j'avais mal. Puis au fur et à mesure, les douleurs se sont atténuées et j'ai pu revenir parmi vous sans craindre que ma fatigue ne soit visible. Enfin il y a eu les nouvelles dispositions prises par les profs et finalement tu as découvert mon secret dont tu as eu un bel aperçu, conclut-il un sourire ironique peint sur son visage.

Une fois son récit terminé, Duo se tut, attendant fébrilement la réaction de son compagnon. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Les révélations de l'américain l'avaient énormément chamboulé. Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Duo venait de lui apprendre qu'il allait bientôt devenir aveugle et que c'était dans un souci de préservation qu'il leur avait caché son état. Ensuite qu'il s'était arrangé pour s'isoler du reste du groupe afin de continuer à se battre sans être démasquer. Et enfin que son état actuel n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que sera son avenir. Il ne sut s'il devait se mettre en colère ou essayer de rassurer le natté. Mais en le regardant, il vit cette lueur désespérée sur son visage dont les yeux étaient éteints. Pris dans un élan de compassion, il s'assit aux côtés de l'américain et le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne réagit pas, trop surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que Wufei le traite de shazi comme à son habitude et le sermonne sur le fait que c'était irresponsable de sa part de n'avoir rien dit. Au lieu de ça, le chinois l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui caressait tendrement le dos. Il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son ami. Un long silence prit place entre eux, personne n'osant briser cette instant de réconfort. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Wufei brisa l'étreinte et releva le visage de Duo pour pouvoir le regarder.

- W : Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'empêcher la maladie d'arriver à ses fins ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- D : Non, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'il retenait. Selon le diagnostic de mon médecin, je deviendrai aveugle dans moins d'un an et sans espoir de rémission.

- W : Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as rien voulu nous dire. Nous aurions pu t'aider et trouver une solution à ton problème.

- D : Parce que si je vous l'avais dit, j'aurais été obliger de partir loin de vous.

- W : Baliverne ! s'emporta le chinois. Nous nous serions arrangés pour que tu ne nous quittes pas. Nous nous serions occupés de toi.

- D : Et c'est justement ce que je voulais éviter.

- W: Comment ça ?

- D : Je ne doute pas que si je vous avais mis dans la confidence, vous auriez sûrement trouvé un moyen pour que je reste auprès de vous. Mais alors vous vous seriez sans arrêt inquiéter pour moi, passant le peu de temps entre vos missions à vous occuper de moi au risque de vous fatiguer plus qu'il ne faut. Vous m'auriez pris en pitié et je ne veux pas de ça, Wufei. Je ne veux pas...de ça... conclut-il en refoulant un sanglot.

Le chinois comprit enfin les raisons du natté. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite en victime et préférait user ses dernières forces dans la lutte pour la paix plutôt que de voir ses amis se lamenter pour lui.

- D : Wufei, reprit-il. Je comprendrai que maintenant tu m'en veuilles pour vous avoir menti et que ta conscience te pousse à tout révéler aux autres. Je comprendrai que maintenant que tu sais à quel point je suis faible, je n'ai désormais plus ma place parmi vous...

- W : Tais-toi ! l'interrompit le chinois. Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que je te trouve faible alors que tu viens de me démontrer le contraire ? Je vais te dire ce que je pense, Duo. Tu n'es pas un faible, tu es d'ailleurs l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Beaucoup se serait laisser aller au désespoir dans ta situation mais pas toi. Toi tu as continué à faire comme si de rien n'était et tu as poursuivi ton objectif malgré les obstacles que te pose ta maladie. Non Duo, tu n'es pas faible et je suis très honoré que tu ais accepté de te confier à moi alors que je n'ai jamais cessé de te crier dessus ou de te menacer de te couper la natte à chacune de tes blagues idiotes. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir faible ici, c'est bien moi.

Duo sourit à cette confession des plus inattendues. Il se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Wufei et souffla un faible merci quand celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de lui. Wufei sentit le corps de son ami être pris de soubresauts et comprit qu'il devait se retenir de pleurer. Alors d'une voix douce, il lui dit :

- W : Tu as le droit de pleurer, Duo.

- D : Mais...

- W : Pleure, ça te fera du bien. Même les plus forts ont besoin de pleurer pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Vas-y, laisse-toi aller, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Et presque aussitôt, il sentit les larmes de l'américain couler le long de son visage pour continuer leur course sur son épaule. Duo pleura comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis fort longtemps. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis le jour du diagnostic purent enfin sortir. Il pleura des larmes de tristesse pour sa maladie, de honte pour son impuissance, de rage pour ce destin auquel il ne pouvait se soustraire et enfin il pleura des larmes de joie pour avoir enfin trouver quelqu'un qui avait su l'écouter et n'avait fait aucun jugement quant à son attitude. Il sentit le poids sur son coeur s'alléger au fur et à mesure de ses sanglots. Wufei continua de le serrer contre lui. Inlassablement, il caressa le dos du natté, montrant ainsi son soutient et attendit que ses larmes, qu'il savait le ronger depuis longtemps, se tarissent. Lentement, le corps contre lui se détendit et les sanglots s'espacèrent pour enfin prendre fin. Le chinois n'osa prendre la parole, voulant attendre que le natté le fasse. Puis sans aucune raison apparente, celui-ci se mit à rire contre l'épaule du chinois. Intrigué, ce dernier lui demanda :

- W : Pourquoi tu ris ?

- D : Je viens juste de remarquer que pas un moment tu ne m'as appelé par mon nom de famille, comme à ton habitude.

- W : C'est vrai. Mais c'est d'autant plus vrai que, toi, tu n'as pas une seule fois écorché mon nom de toute la journée.

- D : Tu as raison. Décidément, cette journée est vraiment surnaturelle.

- W : Tu l'as dit.

Ils se turent et la pièce fut aussitôt envahie par le silence. Les seuls bruits qui leur parvinrent furent les crépitements des flammes dans la cheminée. Duo était aux anges car l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde ne l'avait pas dédaigné et lui offrait son soutient. Wufei était heureux lui aussi car il avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité de Duo qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout et qu'il avait pu enfin se sentir utile à quelqu'un. La sensation de tenir Duo dans ses bras était des plus agréable et pour rien au monde il n'aurait cessé cette étreinte s'il n'avait pas sentit l'américain bailler contre son torse.

- W : Je crois qu'il serait sage que tu te reposes.

- D : Oui, tu as raison.

- W : Tu veux que je t'aide à te mettre au lit ?

- D : Je veux bien mais avant, va me chercher la petite mallette métallique dans mon sac.

Wufei se détacha de lui et alla vers le sac de son partenaire, resté dans un coin de la pièce. Il en sortit la fameuse mallette puis revint prés de l'américain. Celui-ci se leva et il en profita pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Quand ils furent dans la chambre, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis il lui ôta ses chaussures et entreprit de le déshabiller. Lorsque le natté ne fut plus vêtu que d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt, il prit la mallette et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi le fameux traitement dont Duo lui avait parlé. Il prit la seringue et inséra une fiole de sérum dans le réservoir.

- W : Tu veux que je te fasse ton injection ? demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur Duo.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et lui tendit son bras gauche où il put découvrir des traces de piqûres assez anciennes mêlées à d'autres plus récentes. Sans un mot, Wufei apposa la seringue sur le bras de son ami et lui fit son injection. Duo ne fit même pas l'ombre d'une grimace pendant le temps qu'elle dura. Lorsqu'il eût fini, Wufei rangea le matériel dans la mallette qu'il déposa prés du lit puis se leva pour partir dans l'intention de passer la nuit dans le salon. Mais il sentit une main le saisir au poignet et il se retourna vers l'américain.

- W : Duo ?

- D : Tu sais, Wufei. Ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

- W : Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, déjà que tu as besoin de repos.

- D : Je préfère te savoir dans ce lit prés de moi que dormant sur ce canapé à la limite du confortable. Et puis, cela ne me dérange absolument pas de dormir avec toi. Mais si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrai, tu sais, dit-il en essayant de cacher au maximum sa déception dans sa dernière phrase.

Wufei comprit que son ami n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Alors il détacha la main de Duo de sa prise, puis il enleva ses chaussures et se mit en boxer avant de rejoindre le natté dans le lit. Dés qu'il sentit le corps de Wufei prés du sien, Duo se lova contre lui pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard. Wufei agrippa la hanche du natté et regarda une dernière fois son visage endormi avant de se laisser emporter dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, Wufei s'éveilla le premier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de son coéquipier posé sur son torse et dormant comme un bien heureux. Ce spectacle lui arracha un sourire bienveillant. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il s'extirpa lentement de l'étreinte du natté puis sortit de la chambre afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Connaissant la voracité de son ami, il prévit une grosse collation et ramena le tout sur un plateau dans la chambre. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Duo dormait toujours. Il posa le plateau au sol et s'assit aux côtés du natté de façon à être aux premières loges à son réveil. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car il vit les paupières de Duo papillonner pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante avant que ses yeux ne se tournèrent vers lui, rayonnant du plus bel éclat. En voyant cela, le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "kawaii". Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- D : Bonjour ! lui dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée tout en s'étirant comme l'aurait fait un chat.

- W : Bonjour, alors bien dormi ?

- D : Comme un bébé. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci !

- W : Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Sur ce, il lui présenta le plateau. Il vit les pupilles de son ami s'agrandir, comme un félin à l'affût d'une proie. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Duo évitant de se jeter sur la nourriture le plus possible. Quand ils eurent fini, alors que Wufei s'apprêtait à ramener le plateau à la cuisine, Duo le retint.

- D : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Comprenant le vrai sens de sa question, Wufei se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- W : Rien du tout.

Il sourit en voyant le natté poser sur lui un regard effaré.

- D : Comment ça "rien du tout" ? Pourrais-tu être plus clair ?

- W : Écoute Duo. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier et j'en ai conclu la chose suivante : si tu n'as rien dit sur ta maladie c'est parce que tu tiens à ce que les autres gardent de toi l'image de l'éternel cabochard qui sourit à la vie et la mord à pleines dents. Est-ce que j'ai tord ?

- D : Hn ! dit-il en hochant positivement la tête.

- W : Alors leur dire la vérité serait briser cette image et ils ne te verraient plus tel que tu es. Ce qui nuirait considérablement à ton état de santé en plus de l'ambiance générale dans le groupe. Donc j'ai pris la décision de ne rien leur dire si tu n'es pas d'accord avant.

A ce moment, le regard de Duo s'illumina d'une profonde gratitude envers le chinois.

- D : Wufei... souffla-t-il ému. Xié xié !

- W : Tiens, tu connais le chinois ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- D : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement. Je suis plein de ressources.

- W : Je vois ça, admit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Et je pense que tu seras agréablement surpris si je te disais que j'ai bien l'intention de t'aider dans ton plan.

- D : Nani ?!!

La réaction de Duo fut tellement comique que Wufei pouffa de rire devant l'expression hilarante de son ami. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Duo regarda gravement son partenaire dans les yeux et lui dit :

- D : Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment m'aider à cacher la vérité aux autres jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?

- W : Yes ! s'amusa-t-il à répondre dans la langue maternelle de son coéquipier.

A ce moment, Duo ne sut s'il devait pleurer ou bien se jeter dans ses bras. Il choisit la deuxième option. Sans crier gare, il bondit sur le chinois qui, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, fut repoussé vers l'arrière et tomba au sol, entraînant Duo dans sa chute. Duo s'allongea de tout son long sur son coéquipier, le serrant vigoureusement dans ses bras en répétant inlassablement entre chaque sanglot :

- D : Merci...(snif) Merci...(snif) Merci...(snif)

Le moment de surprise passé, Wufei entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, se disant qu'il allait vraiment commencer à prendre goût à ces étreintes avec le natté. Il avait su dés l'instant où il avait vu les larmes de l'américain qu'il ne devait pas l'abandonner et le sourire qu'il avait reçu en retour le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne regrettera pas sa décision. L'avenir s'annonçait des plus intéressant pour lui.

Planque des g-boys à Paris, quelques heures plus tard :

- T : Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent, dit Trowa en regardant sa montre.

Mais son coéquipier ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de taper un énième rapport sur son laptop. Trowa savait que le calme de son ami n'était qu'une façade visant à cacher son extrême tension. Il se souvint de sa réaction lorsqu'à leur retour ils avaient trouvé Sally à l'appartement et qu'elle les informa de l'état de Quatre et du départ de Duo et Wufei pour une mission. Il avait bien vu la lueur de frustration dans son regard en comprenant que c'était Wufei qui bénéficiait de la compagnie du natté pour cette mission. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Heero était un grand garçon donc il n'allait pas s'inquiéter d'avantage. De plus, il avait pu profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher de son petit blond. Il avait congédié Sally afin de pouvoir s'occuper de lui et cela avait semblé ne pas déplaire à ce dernier. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche et Trowa se dit que peut-être ses sentiments avaient des chances d'être réciproque. Il était tellement obnubilé par cette pensée qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, ni sentit quelqu'un s'approchait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poid sur son dos et qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui dise :

- D : Bah alors, Tro-Tro ! Tu pensais à moi ? Tu sais, j'en suis très flatté mais il faut que tu sache qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous avant que tu m'ais demandé en mariage ! Et pour la bague de fiançailles, je préfère les diamants colorés, les bleus surtout. Je trouve ça plus joli. Pour les fleurs, je veux des roses blanches. Pour la liste des invités, j'aimerai...

Duo, car c'était bien lui, venait d'entrer en trombe dans l'appartement et s'était hissé sur le dos de Trowa qui n'avait pas réagit. Entendre la voix du natté fit relever le nez du japonais de son ordinateur. Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant apparemment en pleine forme et à l'entendre déblatérer autant sur son "mariage", il devait être de très bonne humeur. Cela lui arracha un sourire qui malheureusement ne fut pas vu par le principal intéressé.

- D : Et je veux un mariage traditionnel donc nous ferons ça à l'église, continua-t-il. Ah j'oubliais, je veux aussi que Hilde soit ma demoiselle d'honneur et que...

- T : Duo... soupira le français qui commençait à le trouver lourd.

- D : Vouiiiii ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la tête.

- T : Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

- D : Encore heureux. J'aurais vraiment très mal pris si je t'avais pas un peu manqué. D'autant plus qu'on a toujours pas décidé d'une date. Je pencherai plus pour le faire au printemps, c'est tellement plus romantique.

- Duo ! l'interpella une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte restée ouverte avec un chinois portant deux sacs de voyage.

- W : Duo, Lâche-le ! Le pauvre, t'es entrain de l'étouffer.

- D : Oh, sorry ! dit-il en s'apercevant, qu'effectivement, il serrait vigoureusement le cou du français afin de se maintenir. Désolé Trowa. Tiens pour me faire pardonner !

Et il déposa un baiser bien sonore sur la joue de son pseudo-fiancé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Heero se renfrogna en voyant le natté obéir docilement à Wufei. Voulant remettre les choses dans le bon ordre, il décida d'intervenir :

- H : Pouvons-nous connaître la raison d'un tel débordement ?

- D : Oh mais il n'y a pas de raison particulière, Hee-chan. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui je suis d'excellente humeur et je tenais à vous la faire partager.

- H : Et bien la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi.

- D : Oooooooooh ! J'y crois pas !

- H : Nani ?

- D : Le petit Hee-chan est jaloux ! Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je t'en donne un à toi aussi.

Et sans autre forme de procès, Duo s'avança jusqu'à lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu protesté, lui déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue gauche.

- D : Voilà ! Comme ça, pas de jaloux ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en retournant vers la porte.

Heero effleura de sa main l'endroit où étaient posées les lèvres du natté et en voyant Trowa le fixer avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il se reprit et enchaîna aussitôt :

- H : Omae o korosu !

- D : Moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan ! répondit le natté en rigolant de cette menace en l'air.

Duo rejoignit Wufei et lui reprit son sac des mains. Après l'avoir gratifier d'un chaleureux sourire, il prit le chemin de sa chambre et l'y déposa. Puis sans attendre, il se précipita dans la chambre qu'il savait occuper par son meilleur ami. Il le trouva assis dans son lit entrain de lire un livre. Lorsque Quatre le vit, un doux sourire parcourut son visage. Duo s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit avec douceur.

- D : Quat-chan ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur !

- Q : Je vais bien, Duo, le rassura le blond. Je suis presque guéri et je pourrais bientôt reprendre du service.

- D : Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. J'étais complètement affolé quand Wufei t'a ramené inconscient dans ses bras. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?

Quatre baissa la tête, honteux, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'expliquer :

- Q : Pour tout te dire, Duo, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ces derniers temps, je sentais bien que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme mais je croyais que ça allait passer. Puis quand Wufei et moi avons reçu notre dernière mission, j'ai senti que mon état avait empiré. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire sinon Wufei aurait fait cette mission seul alors qu'il fallait que nous soyons deux. Je ne voulais pas me défiler alors j'ai continué en faisant fi de ma santé. Mais il semblerait que je ne suis pas aussi résistant que je le pensais. Pardon, conclut-il dans un murmure.

Devant la détresse de son ami, Duo ne se sentit pas la force de lui en vouloir. Alors, il lui ébourifa les cheveux affectueusement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- D : Baka ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, promis ?

- Q : Promis !

Un toussotement les interrompit et ils se séparèrent pour voir Wufei entrain de les regarder depuis la porte.

- W : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais les autres nous attendent pour notre rapport. Tu viens, Duo ?

- D : Oui, Wufei. J'arrive.

Aprés que celui-ci ait quitté la pièce, Duo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Quatre. Mais lorsque son regard se porta sur lui, Quatre le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- D : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? commença-t-il à paniquer devant le silence de son ami.

- Q : Il... Il... bégaya-t-il, tentant de se reprendre.

- D : Il quoi ?

- Q : Wufei. Il t'a appelé Duo ! s'exclama-t-il.

- D : Ben quoi ? dit-il, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- Q : Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Je te dis que Wufei, celui qui n'arrête pas de te pourchasser avec son sabre et qui nous appelle tous par nos noms de famille, vient de t'appeler Duo.

- D : Aaaaaaaaah ! Ce n'est que ça qui te turlupine ! Pfiou ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Q : Comment ça "ce n'est que CA" ? Mais c'est pas rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tout à coup Wufei t'appelle par ton prénom.

- D : C'est une assez longue histoire. Mais pour te la résumer, je dirai que Wufei et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés pendant cette mission. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous nous sommes mis à beaucoup discuter et on s'est trouvé pas mal de point commun. Et tout naturellement, Wufei a commencé à m'appeler par mon prénom. De plus si le fait qu'il le fasse t'interpelle tant, tu seras aussi étonné d'apprendre que je n'ai pas une seule fois écorché son nom depuis au moins quatre jours. Un vrai miracle, pas vrai ?

Quatre n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais avant qu'il ait pu demander plus de précision à son ami, celui-ci partit aprés avoir entendu Wufei l'appeler. Duo rejoignit le chinois au salon et s'assit à côté de lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, Heero et Trowa eurent l'incroyable surprise de voir le natté taper son rapport sans rechigner et demander conseil à son coéquipier sans user de surnom. Ils eurent même droit à une oeillade amicale entre les deux pilotes tout le long de leur rapport. Les voir si proches, provoqua chez Heero un sentiment de dépit. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux pour que leur relation ait à ce point changer ? Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur communicative du natté. Retrouvant quelques forces, Quatre se joignit à eux pour le diner, sous l'oeil attentif de Trowa. En les voyant si proche l'un de l'autre, Duo fit un clin d'oeil complice à son ami qui rougit aussitôt. Le voyant dans cet état, Trowa crut qu'il faisait une rechute et posa sa main sur le front du blond, arrachant un frisson à celui-ci. Finalement, tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour ces deux-là se dit l'américain en les regardant. N'ayant rien perdu de cette échange, Wufei qui était assis à côté de lui, lui demanda discrètement ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Quatre. D'abord surpris de découvrir un chinois curieux des relations humaines, Duo lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille pour que lui seul entende. Aprés la petite révélation sur le couple Quat-Tro de son partenaire, Wufei sourit malicieusement à son voisin qui se dit qu'il avait peut-être trouver un allié dans son plan "casage des deux coincés". Heero lui ne prit nullement part aux discussion, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le natté qui était soit en grande discussion avec l'arabe, soit entrain de chuchoter à l'oreille du chinois ce qui le rendait encore plus dépité et il se replongeait dans l'exploration de son assiette. Une fois le repas terminé, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Duo partit le premier aprés avoir saluer tout le monde avec un joyeux "good night !". Trés vite suivi de Quatre qui retourna dans sa chambre, accompagné par Trowa qui, aprés l'avoir border, s'en alla dans la sienne. Ne restait plus que Heero et Wufei dans le salon. Le chinois, pas encore fatigué, décida de lire l'un de ses livres pendant que le japonais continuait de taper sur son éternel machine. Ils ne se disaient rien mais on pouvait sentir une tension entre eux. Au bout de vingt minutes, Wufei referma son livre et partit se coucher, ne pouvant plus supporter les ondes négatives que lui envoyait le japonais. Lorsque le chinois eut fermé sa porte, Heero relâcha ses épaules et souffla. Il ne comprenait par pourquoi il avait été si tendu en présence du dragon. Wufei était pourtant celui qu'il respectait le plus avec Trowa alors pourquoi ressentait-il de la colère et de l'envie à son égard à présent ? Il se promit de découvrir la raison et, sur cette résolution, il éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'imiter ses coéquipiers.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre, l'évolution de la relation Duo/Wufei, mise en couple de Quatre et Trowa et d'autres surprises. Please reviews _**


	8. Chapter 8

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Et un chapitre 8, un ! Je n'aurais jamais cru aller aussi loin dans cette fic. Je remercie **Catirella, Iroko, Yaone-kami, Shini-cat, x-shinigami-x, C Elise **et tous les autres pour leur soutien et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera.

Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 

Palais Peacecraft, royaume de Sank, 4 mois plus tard :

Ça y est. La guerre avait enfin trouvé sa conclusion avec la mort du général Treize Kushrenada. Oz avait capitulé et les troupes furent démobilisées. En cette occasion, une grande cérémonie avait été organiser par une Réléna plus que pompeuse aux dires d'un certain natté américain. Les cinq pilotes héroïques furent remercier de leur participation au moyen d'une médaille et de grand merci de la part de la nation de Sank. Ce soir-là, une grande fête allait avoir lieu au palais Peacecraft. Les g-boys, après avoir été joyeusement glorifiés pour leur bravoure au combat, vivaient actuellement dans le palais de Réléna, celle-ci leur ayant offert l'hospitalité. En ce jour de fête, tout le monde s'activait pour achever les derniers préparatifs. A peine une heure avant le début des festivités, tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que les invités.

- Chambre de Duo Maxwell, heure H -

Alors qu'il venait de finir de nouer sa cravate, Duo se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un magnifique costume trois pièces noir avec des broderies dorées sur le gilet, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire assortie. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse haute qui lui partait du haut du cuir chevelu jusqu'au milieu du dos. Pour faire court, il avait vraiment la classe. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait parfaitement jouir de son reflet, sa silhouette lui apparaissait terriblement sombre à présent. La maladie avait bien avancé et, selon les dires de Kévin, c'était bientôt la fin. Il posa sa main sur la surface froide du miroir et soupira. Devait-il mettre ses équipiers au courant maintenant que la guerre était fini ? Devait-il se déclarer à Heero même si celui-ci s'était montré très froid envers lui ces derniers jours ? Il était en proie à de sérieux doutes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et une voix qu'il connaissait très bien :

- W : Duo ? Tu es prêt ?

Duo sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Ce cher Wufei ! Il lui devait tellement. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné pendant ces quatre mois qui avaient suivis la découverte de son secret. Un flot de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Les petits moments complices qu'ils avaient eu rien que tous les deux, les petites chamailleries afin de détourner l'attention des autres pilotes quand il allait faire une crise, les grandes discussions qu'ils avaient eu entre deux missions et enfin les entraînements "spéciaux" du chinois. Wufei avait beaucoup insisté pour l'aider à contrôler les effets secondaires de sa maladie. Il lui avait pour cela enseigner ses techniques de combat, transmise uniquement dans son clan, l'art de la méditation afin de canaliser son énergie et enfin s'habituer à l'obscurité avec un bandeau sur les yeux pour mieux amplifier ses autres sens ainsi qu'obtenir les premiers réflexes. Sans lui, tout le monde se serait vite aperçu qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien. Maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait plus se reposer entièrement sur ses yeux, ses autres dons l'aidaient beaucoup à ne pas trébucher ou à éviter les obstacles. Il arrivait à se créer une image de son environnement dans sa tête au point de ne plus avoir besoin de ses yeux. Il lui arrivait même de prévoir certains mouvements avant qu'ils n'arrivent, très utile pour les combats au corps à corps. Il sourit d'avantage au souvenir d'un combat face à son "maître" dont il était sorti victorieux et ce, les yeux bandés. Il avait puisé dans toutes ses ressources pour gagner et sa victoire était la preuve que cet entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Wufei l'avait beaucoup félicité et, depuis, il n'avait plus jamais perdu un combat contre lui se dit-il malicieusement. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il risquait dangereusement sa vie lorsqu'il pilotait son Deathscythe, ses dons n'étant utiles qu'au combat à mains nues. Il en avait vu du pays lorsqu'il avait piloté son gundam pendant la bataille finale alors que tous, c'est-à-dire Papy G, Kévin et Wufei, le lui avaient interdit. Il avait eu droit à un regard sévère de son mentor, des sermons de son médecin et une sacrée engueulade avec son ami. Il ricana un peu en revoyant le visage rouge de colère de Wufei le menaçant de son sabre et courant après lui dans tout l'hôpital. Que de bons souvenirs. Un autre coup à la porte le ramena à la réalité et il s'empressa de répondre à son équipier :

- D : C'est bon, Wufei. Tu peux entrer !

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et le chinois apparut dans un magnifique costume de cérémonie de son pays natal, rouge avec un dragon blanc brodé sur le torse. Pour le peu qu'il pouvait voir, Duo fut agréablement surpris de le voir habiller d'une autre couleur et de façon aussi élégante.

- D : Et bien, tu t'es enfin décidé à changer ta garde de robe ! ricana-t-il gentiment. Tu es superbe dans cette tenue, mon ami.

- W : Merci. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, répondit-il avec un sourire mi-séducteur, mi-provocateur.

Duo lui sourit tendrement et reporta son attention sur son reflet. Il remit une mèche qui s'était échappée de sa natte derrière son oreille et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- D : Non, rien. C'est juste que j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que cette guerre est enfin finie et que je n'aurais plus à me battre. J'ai un peu peur que le manque d'action me fasse regretter de ne pas être tomber au combat comme beaucoup de soldats.

- W : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, approuva-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire.

- D : Oui mais nous avons atteint notre but. J'ai vu Oz tomber sous mes yeux et, toi, tu as eu ta revanche sur Kushrénada. Nous avons fait ce que l'on attendait de nous, nous sommes libres à présent. Mais...

- W : Mais tu te demandes si tu es enfin libre de tout avouer aux autres, continua-t-il à sa place.

- D : On ne peut rien te cacher ! fit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Wufei s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule pour montrer son soutien.

- W : Tout se passera bien.

- D : Oui... souffla-t-il. Tu as sans doute raison. Et il est vrai que je ne suis pas le seul à devoir faire des révélations ce soir. Pas vrai, mon ami ? lui dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux avec malice.

- W : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le chinois en se détournant.

- D : Je parle du fait que tu m'avais promis haut et fort que si je me confessais ce soir, tu irais déclarer ta flamme à un certain "Baron de la Foudre".

Wufei frissonna à l'évocation de ce nom et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Duo jubilait de voir son ami si émotif dés qu'on osait parler de Zechs Merquise, nouvellement renommé Milliardo Peacecraft. Voilà encore une chose qu'ils avaient en commun. C'était pendant l'une de leur discussion que Duo avait avoué à Wufei être amoureux de Heero, un peu à contre coeur. Et comme pour le rassurer, son ami lui avait confessé son penchant pour Zechs. Cette révélation les avait encore plus rapproché. Voyant le fier dragon complètement perdu, il se rapprocha de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- D : Ne t'en fais pas Wufei ! Zechs est un homme très ouvert. Je suis sûre que même s'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi, il ne te repoussera pas comme tu semble le craindre.

- W : Tu en as de bonnes, toi, railla-t-il. Je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux de mon coéquipier depuis plus d'un an et qui n'a jamais osé le lui dire.

- D : Sauf que moi, j'ai déjà la certitude qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi alors que toi, tu n'en sais rien. Votre argument tombe à l'eau, maître Chang !

- W : Mouais, dit-il peu convaincu.

- D : Ça me fait penser qu'il serait temps de passer à l'offensive en ce qui concerne nos petits tourtereaux pas fichus de se déclarer.

- W : Toi, tu as déjà un plan en tête. Je me trompe ?

- D : Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide dans mon entreprise. Tu es avec moi ?

- W : Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre et la voix bien connue de leur coéquipier.

- Q : Duo ! Wufei ! Vous venez, on vous attend !

- D : Oui, Quat-chan ! On arrive !

Et c'est sur un sourire entendu que les deux amis quittèrent la chambre de l'américain et entreprirent de rejoindre la salle de bal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, une grande foule était déjà réuni aux quatre coins de la pièce. Beaucoup de politiciens, de riches hypocrites, comme dirait Duo, débattaient sur la marche à suivre pour remettre le monde dans la bonne voie pendant que quelques couples valsaient au rythme de la musique. Une soirée ennuyeuse en perspective se dit le natté. Après un dernier regard sur son partenaire, il prit son courage à deux mains et tous deux se jetèrent dans la fosse aux serpents. Ils évoluèrent dignement au milieu de la foule, recevant sans broncher félicitations et éloges de la part des principaux dirigeants du monde libre. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était le regard insistant d'un certain japonais aux yeux cobalt qui les fixait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. En effet, vêtu d'un costume japonais bleu sombre, Heero ne les avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur apparition. Comme à son habitude, il ne put réprimer ce sentiment d'amertume et de rage qu'il avait chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble. Auparavant, les voir proches ne lui procurait pas autant de sensations. Mais tout ça avait changé le jour où en rentrant de mission, il les avait trouvé tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la chambre du chinois. A partir de ce jour, il lui était apparu que ses deux équipiers entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale et un sentiment proche de l'aversion s'était développé en lui. Il en était à ruminer toute sa colère contre les deux "amants" lorsque Trowa, habillé d'un costume d'un vert identique à celui de ses yeux, vint le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

- T : Tu t'amuses ?

- H : Mortellement, comme tu le vois, maugréa-t-il en prenant un verre de champagne qu'un serveur lui tendait.

- T : Il y a Réléna qui te cherche partout.

- H : Et bien, elle continuera de me chercher, répondit-il en buvant son verre d'une seule traite. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses niaiseries ce soir.

- T : Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui te mine à ce point ?

- H : Rien.

- T : Oh ! Et est-ce que ce "rien" n'aurait pas une longue natte châtain et des yeux améthystes par le plus grand des hasards ?

Heero ne répondit rien et préféra reprendre un verre de champagne. Trowa s'exaspéra de l'attitude de son ami. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi aveugle à ses propres sentiments ? Il est vrai que son entraînement ne l'avait pas habitué à ressentir, mais aujourd'hui, s'il faisait fi de ses émotions, ce n'était pas par incompréhension mais plutôt parce qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir les voir. Il ne put tenter d'insister auprès du pilote 01 car Quatre vint les rejoindre en compagnie de Hilde. Le jeune arabe avait revêtu un magnifique smoking blanc, un noeud papillon noir qui mettait en valeur la pureté de sa tenue et des chaussures du même blanc. Hilde était vêtue d'une belle robe bleu ciel dont le décolleté en V dessinait à la perfection ses frêles épaules.

- Q : Belle soirée !

- T : Oui, magnifique, dit-il d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner l'ange blond.

- Hil : Bah alors Heero ! Réléna te cherche partout depuis au moins une heure. Tu devrais aller la voir avant qu'elle n'envoie un commando à ta recherche ! ricana l'allemande.

- H : Hn !

- Hil : Désolé, moi pas comprendre. C'est un Hn "oui" ou un Hn "non" ?

Heero se tendit en entendant cette question qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche du pilote 02. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui aussi facilement ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse que le concerné vint se joindre à eux.

- D : Bon sang ! Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver tous ces hommes politiques à parler comme si c'était eux qui avaient gagnés la guerre. Je sais pas si je vais réussir à me contrôler longtemps face à autant de sourires hypocrites.

- Q : Fais un effort, Duo. C'est désormais à eux de s'arranger pour que la paix perdure. Un éclat de ta part pourrait mettre à mal les relations diplomatiques du royaume de Sank avec les autres pays.

- D : Je sais, râla le natté. Inutile de me le rappeler, Papy G m'a déjà fait la leçon.

- T : Où est Wufei ? Il n'était pas avec toi ?

- D : Si mais Lady Une a tenu à lui parler seul à seul. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle compte tout faire pour qu'il accepte d'entrer chez les Preventers. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

- Hil : Pourquoi ? Wufei n'a pas envie de rentrer dans la Police Préventive ?

- D : Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il comptait faire une fois la guerre terminée. Vous non plus d'ailleurs, dit-il en fixant un à un ses équipiers.

- Q : En ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'intention de reprendre la direction de l'entreprise familiale. Je me doute que ce n'est une surprise pour personne.

- T : Moi, je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite entre rentrer chez les Preventers et rejoindre Catherine au cirque.

La simple évocation du nom de la jeune fille et la possibilité d'être séparer de Trowa eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur de l'empathe. Il ne voulait pas que le français parte loin de lui mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le retenir sans une bonne raison. Duo devina le désarroi de son ami suite à la réponse du français et s'empressa de changer d'interlocuteur.

- D : Et toi, Hilde baby ! Que vas-tu faire ?

- Hil : J'ai déjà reçu une offre de la part du Colonel Une pour faire partie de l'équipe technique. Je crois que je vais accepter.

- D : C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations ! J'en suis ravi pour toi !

- Hil : Danke ! répondit-elle tout sourire.

- D : Et toi Hee-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te connaissant, les offres ont dû fuser pour toi.

Heero, qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi la discussion, trop occupé à boire verre sur verre, sursauta en entendant le natté l'appeler par son surnom. N'ayant pas entendu la question, il voulut lui demander de répéter mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par l'arrivée de Wufei. Aussitôt, Duo porta son attention sur lui.

- D : Alors Wufei ! Lady Une a fini par te lâcher ?!

- W : Par pitié, dit-il sur un ton suppliant. Ne me parle pas d'elle ! Cette onna me tenait comme une araignée emprisonnant sa proie dans sa toile. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir avec un "j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir" sinon elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir.

- D : Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas accepté son offre ?

- W : Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Mais comme je lui ai dit, je vais y réfléchir et si vraiment je n'ai aucune autre option, peut-être j'accepterai.

- D : Pauvre Wufei !

Profitant de l'inattention générale, Heero se retira sans se faire remarquer. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus supporter cette situation. Cependant, quelqu'un s'aperçut de son manège. Quatre, qui avait senti les émotions se bousculer chez le japonais à l'arrivée du chinois, le regarda s'éloigner et ressentit comme un étau se resserrer sur son coeur à cause de la violence des sentiments du pilote aux yeux cobalt. Ayant un peu de mal à retrouver son souffle, il décida de prendre congé de ses amis.

- Q : Veuillez m'excuser ! J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Et sans plus attendre, il partit et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons donnant sur le jardin. Trowa le regarda partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donné, Duo se jeta sur le français, au sens littéral bien sûr, et mit en marche les hostilités.

- D : Trowa, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander et je voudrai que tu me réponde avec toute l'honnêteté dont tu te sais capable.

- T : Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit-il, un peu surpris de l'action du natté.

- D : Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je vais être bref. Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à te déclarer à notre petit prince du désert ?

Trowa écarquilla aussitôt les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une pareille demande de la part de l'américain.

- T : Comment as-tu...

- D : Comment je sais que tu es raide dingue de Quatre ? le coupa le natté. C'est pourtant évident que tu en pinces pour lui. Franchement, je ne vous comprends pas tous les deux. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre mais vous êtes tellement timides tous les deux que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vos sentiments sont partagés. Un peu d'audace, que diable ! Vas te déclarer et mettez-vous ensemble une bonne fois pour toute, ça nous fera des vacances !

Trowa ne suivit pas vraiment ce que le natté tentait de lui faire comprendre, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à saisir c'était que Quatre éprouvait également des sentiments pour lui. Il n'osait le croire, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

- T : Quatre... est amoureux... de moi, fit-il hésitant.

- D : Bravo, Einstein ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? ironisa-t-il.

- W : Je suis de l'avis de Duo, intervint le chinois. Moi même qui ne suis pas au fait de ces choses-là, je l'ai aussi remarqué. Si tu veux un conseil avisé de ma part, Barton, je te dirai ceci : fonces !

Mais le français semblait incapable de réagir. Duo et Wufei allait en remettre une couche mais ce fut Hilde qui attaqua à son tour.

- Hil : Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Notre permission ? Tu l'as alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul et allait faire la déclaration du siècle à l'homme de ta vie ! lui dit-elle en le poussant vers le balcon.

Trowa sortit aussitôt de sa transe et, après un sourire de remerciement, se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son ange blond, sous le regard amusé des trois amis.

- Sur le balcon -

Quatre observait la voûte céleste, un sourire serein peint sur son visage. Les battements chaotiques de son coeur s'étaient calmés et il respirait à nouveau normalement. Il avait vraiment été surpris par la virulence des sentiments du japonais. A tel point qu'il n'avait su dire avec certitude quels étaient leur nature. Retrouvant enfin le contrôle, Quatre ne sentit pas le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes s'approcher de lui et venir à ses côtés avant que celui-ci ne lui parle :

- T : Est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre sursauta et, par réflexe, posa sa main sur son coeur battant la chamade.

- Q : Trowa ! Tu m'as fait peur.

- T : Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Q : Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Sous la lueur de la lune, Trowa trouva le jeune arabe encore plus beau. Ses yeux semblaient briller de mille éclats et sa peau satinée était lumineuse, presque fantomatique, lui donnant un aspect féerique, magique. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du regard inquiet que posait sur lui son ange. Ce dernier, voyant son partenaire le regarder de façon étrange, lui demanda :

- Q : Quelque chose ne va pas, Trowa ?

Celui-ci reprit aussitôt ses esprits à l'entente de cette voix qui hantait ses rêves et afficha un sourire ravi.

- T : Non, tout va bien, répondit-il en s'approchant de lui. Je crois même que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, réduisant la distance déjà minime entre eux. Quatre ne bougea pas, complètement hypnotisé par le regard brûlant du français où se bousculaient divers émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, son propre émoi l'en empêchant. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à dix centimètres de lui, Trowa plongea son regard dans celui de son aimé puis le descendit sur ses lèvres identiques à deux pétales de rose dont il devinait la douceur. Mû d'une volonté propre, sa main se leva et vint se poser sur la joue du jeune homme, la paume épousant à la perfection la courbe du visage. Le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa. Trowa se mit à caresser tendrement le visage de son ange qui ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Puis son pouce vint redessiner les courbes de ses lèvres avant de se saisir de son menton pour remonter son visage vers le sien. Quatre rouvrit les yeux et le fait de voir le français si prés conféra à ses joues une jolie teinte carmine, achevant de le rendre encore plus irrésistible aux yeux de Trowa.

- T : Oui, tout va trés bien puisque tu es prés de moi, lui susurra-t-il.

N'y tenant plus, il descendit lentement son visage, laissant le temps au blond de refuser ce qui allait suivre. Mais ne le voyant pas s'écarter, Trowa combla la distance et effleura les lèvres de son ange. Ce fut un contact des plus chastes mais qui apporta son lot de sensations dans les coeurs des deux pilotes. Enhardi par ce premier contact, Trowa renouvela l'expérience, approfondissant le baiser et prit le petit blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier, resté passif jusque là, leva timidement ses bras, les passa autour du cou du français et se mit à répondre au baiser avec la même intensité. Ravi de la réaction de son ange, Trowa caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, celles-ci s'ouvrirent aussitôt et lui laissèrent le passage. Le simple lèvres contre lèvres se transforma alors en baiser de plus en plus passionné, chacun s'agrippant à l'autre de toutes ses forces pour prolonger l'échange. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Redescendant lentement de son nuage, Quatre continua de fixer son amour dans les yeux et chuchota contre ses lèvres :

- Q : Trowa...

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Puis il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura d'une voix emplie de désir :

- T : Je t'aime...

Des larmes vinrent alors perler sur les joues de l'arabe. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre ses mots dans la bouche de son amour ? Et maintenant, ce n'était plus un rêve. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire puis se lova dans les bras de son petit ami et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

- Q : Je t'aime aussi, dit-il sur le même ton.

En réponse à cela, le français serra son ange contre son coeur battant au même rythme que le sien et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, son visage affichait un sourire heureux. Il se dit qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt et se promit de remercier Duo de l'avoir secouer.

- Salle de bal -

Lorsque le nouveau couple rejoignit la salle de réception, ils remarquèrent Duo et Hilde entrain de discuter gaiement aux côtés d'un chinois faisant mine de les écouter. Quand Duo les vit main dans la main, il leur fit signe de venir et quand ils furent à leur côtés, il leur tendit deux coupes de champagnes.

- D : Je propose un toast !

Chacun prit son verre.

- D : Je porte un toast à la Paix si durement gagnée, à la Terre et les colonies enfin réconciliées et à notre nouveau couple ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami.

Quatre rosit légèrement à l'annonce de sa mise en couple. Trowa eut un sourire en coin en le voyant si émotif. Les trois autres eurent un regard attendri. Wufei leva son verre.

- W : A la Paix !

- Hil : Aux colonies ! renchérit l'allemande.

- T : A l'Amour, ajouta le français.

Et les verres s'entrechoquèrent. Trowa et Quatre croisèrent leurs bras afin de boire dans le verre de l'autre sans se quitter du regard. Puis le français passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami qui resplendissait de joie. Duo posa sur eux un regard empli de tendresse mais aussi d'envie. Comme il aimerait goûter à ce bonheur d'être aimé par la personne chère à son coeur. Ne supportant plus de tenir la chandelle, Hilde interrompit ce petit moment d'amour :

- Hil : Au fait, Duo ! Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire maintenant !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le natté qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le moment était-il venu pour lui de tout leur avouer ? Mais s'il devait le faire, il fallait que tous soit présent. Hors l'un des principaux concernés était absent. Il le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva pas. N'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse, Hilde insista, obligeant Duo à lui répondre.

- D : Il se trouve que je voulais justement vous en parler mais avant je dois trouver Heero. Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Ses amis se regardèrent, attendant que quelqu'un parle mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui prit la parole :

" Il est dans la serre avec Réléna."

Tous se retournèrent et reconnurent Zechs, vêtu d'un uniforme blanc avec des broderies de couleur parme, avec à son bras le lieutenant Lucrézia Noin, vêtue d'une longue robe jaune sable. Duo porta aussitôt son regard sur Wufei et vit que celui-ci tentait de rester impassible. Il eut de la peine pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de s'épencher sur le cas de son camarade.

- D : Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'ex-commandant d'Oz.

- Z : Je les ai vu, il y a environ une dizaine de minutes. Réléna voulait lui parler seul à seul.

- D : Trés bien, je vais aller le chercher. A plus tard !

Et sur ce, il quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué, gardant toutefois une pensée pour son ami chinois.

- Dans la serre -

Une fois entré dans la serre, Duo ne vit personne. Tout ce qui s'offrait à sa vue était une jungle luxuriante regroupant divers spécimens de plantes tropicales et de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs pimpantes. Il s'avança et parcourut le dédale verdoyant, se laissant étourdir par le parfum enivrant des fleurs. Soudain, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Reconnaissant la voix de Réléna, il se laissa guider jusqu'à un petit kiosque où il aperçut la princesse, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose fushia, en grande conversation avec le pilote du Wing. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, son instinct lui dicta de ne pas se montrer et il se retrouva à les épier à l'ombre d'un arbre centenaire. Ses sens hypersensibles lui permirent d'entendre distinctement leur conversation.

- R : S'il te plaît, Heero ! dit-elle d'une voix supliante. Accepte ! Fais-le pour moi !

- H : Je ne sais pas, répondit-il faiblement.

- R : Je t'en prie ! Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça.

- H : Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton frère ? Zehs serait plus indiqué pour remplir ce rôle.

- R : Tout simplement parce que tu as toujours été là pour me protéger. J'aime beaucoup mon frère, mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux pour assurer ma protection.

- H : Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ?

Réléna s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui puis lui prit les mains. Heero était trop engourdi par les brumes de l'alcool pour réagir. Duo sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui allait se passer. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il entendit la jeune fille prononcer ces mots :

- R : Parce que je t'aime, Heero.

Duo appréhenda la réponse de son coéquipier. Celui-ci regardait la jeune fille de façon étrange. Ce qui était compréhensible puisque personne ne lui avait dit cela avant.

- H : Réléna... murmura-t-il, indécis. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d''aimer".

- R : Alors, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, laisse-moi te l'apprendre.

Et à ces mots, la princesse se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du japonais. Le coeur de Duo cessa de battre à la vue de l'homme qu'il aime entrain d'embrasser une autre personne que lui. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour repousser la jeune fille et finit par fermer les yeux. Ne supportant plus ce spectacle qui achevait de lui briser le coeur, Duo revint sur ses pas et s'efforça de retenir les larmes qui se bousculaient dans ses prunelles améthystes. Il continua son chemin, repassant dans son esprit la scène qui était gravée dans ses pupilles. Trop occuper à refouler son désespoir, il ne s'aperçut pas que ses pas l'avaient machinalement conduit à la salle de réception. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amie, Hilde, et la vit venir à sa rencontre. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, il s'efforça alors en hâte à recouvrir une attitude plus habituelle, une attitude qui ne laisserai rien deviner de ses états d'âme. Quand la jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne vit que du feu.

- Hil : Bah alors Duo ! Où est Heero ? Tu étais censé le ramener.

- D : Désolé, je... Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mentit-il.

La jeune fille se mit alors à déblatérer sur l'irresponsabilité du japonais et son manque de sociabilité, ce qui arracha un sourire amer au natté.

- _D : Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Je savais qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon coeur saigner rien qu'en les revoyant tous les deux. Oh my God, pourquoi faut-il que ça fasse si mal..._

Perdu dans les déchirements de son coeur, il ne vit pas les trois autres pilotes venir vers lui. Quatre qui avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas en le voyant revenir aussi blême qu'un mort, ressentit de plein fouet le désespoir de son ami. Wufei n'avait pas besoin d'empathie pour lire la tristesse dans les yeux de l'américain. Que s'était-il passer pour qu'il revienne dans cet état ? Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Réléna arriva par le même chemin que le natté, toute souriante, suivie de prés par Heero.

- R : Ah Duo ! Justement c'est toi que je cherchais !

Duo se tourna vers elle, affichant un sourire faux.

- D : Et bien maintenant tu m'as trouvé ! Que puis-je faire pour toi, Miss ?

- R : J'ai entendu dire que tu jouais du piano à la perfection et je me demandais si tu nous ferais l'honneur de nous jouer quelque chose.

Duo écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Qui avait bien pu lui dire ? Son regard dériva alors vers Heero qui avait baissé les yeux. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

- D : Je suis désolé, princesse, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à jouer.

- R : S'il te plaît, Duo ! Je meurs d'envie de t'écouter et aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel ! Rends-moi ce service, je t'en prie !

- D : Je... Je ne sas pas, hésita-t-il.

- Hil : Allez Duo ! insista son amie. Vas-y ! J'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre jouer et aussi t'entendre chanter ! J'ai encore un bon souvenir de la soirée karaoké qu'on s'est faite sur L2.

- R : Et tu chantes en plus ?! s'exclama la princesse. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Allez Duo, ne nous fait pas languir !

Duo était coincé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une grande foule se réunir autour d'eux, attendant une réponse de sa part. Dans cette situation, comment refuser ? Il savait que si il le faisait, cela risquerait d'être mal vu et la phrase que Quatre lui avait dit plus tôt lui revint en mémoire : _"Un éclat de ta part pourrait mettre à mal les relations diplomatiques du royaume de Sank avec les autres pays." _Plus loin il vit ses amis qui observait la scène, Quatre avait l'air désolé pour lui, Trowa paraissait le plaindre et Wufei ne cachait en rien son inquiétude et semblait prêt à intervenir s'il lui demandait. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout va bien. Puis il tourna son regard vers Heero qui semblait lui aussi attendre sa réaction. _Il ne m'aimera jamais... _pensa-t-il en core une fois. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il devait se résigner. Il reporta son regard sur la princesse de Sank et et s'inclina devant elle.

- D : S'il plaît à la princessse de Sank de m'entendre jouer, ce sera un honneur pour moi d'accéder à sa requête.

La jeune fille afficha un sourire satisfait, ignorant que part ce geste, Duo venait de s'avouer vaincu. Les quatres pilotes avaient tous été surpris du ton solonel que leur ami avait pris pour répondre à Réléna. Ce n'était pas normal. Sans autre forme de procés, Duo partit en direction de l'orchestre à l'autre bout de la salle, suivi de prés par Réléna, elle-même suivie par les autres g-boys. Duo monta sur la petite scène et s'adressa au chef d'orchestre. Aprés lui avoir dit quelques mots, il se dirigea vers le piano qui faisait face à la piste de danse et s'y installa. Il contempla quelques secondes l'instrument qui allait bientôt résonner dans toute la salle et caressa ses touches. Puis son regard se porta sur la foule qui s'était rassemblée devant lui, ses amis étaient au premier rang accompagnés de la princesse, de son frère et du lieutenant Noin. Enfin, il fit signe au chef de commencer. Celui-ci hocha la tête et secoua sa baguette. Les violons commencèrent l'introduction, puis quand vint son tour, il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et les notes de piano s'élevèrent dans la salle suivies de sa voix :

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If my love is blind _- ( Si mon amour est aveugle )

_Crucify my love - _( Crucifie mon amour )

_If it sets me free - _( Si cela me rend libre )

_Never know, never trust - _( Jamais connu, jamais fiable )

"_That love should see a color" - _( "Cet amour ne devrait jamais voir une couleur" )

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If I should be that way - _( Si cela doit être la voie )

_Swing the heartache - _( Entraînes le chagrin )

_Feel it inside out - _( Chasses le hors de toi )

_When the wind cries _- ( Quand le vent pleure )

_I'll say good bye _- ( Je dirai au revoir )

_Tried to learn, tried to find _- ( J'essayais d'apprendre, j'essayais de trouver )

_To reach out for eternity - _( Etre hors de portée pour l'éternité )

_Where's answer ? - _( Où est la réponse ? )

_Is this forever ? _- ( Est-ce pour toujours ? )

A mesure qu'il jouait, Duo sentit son chagrin redoubler d'intensité. Chaque note sonnait à ses oreilles comme un sanglot qu'il s'évertuait de refouler. Son public retenait son souffle et semblait boire chacune de ses paroles.

_Like a river flowing to the sea _- ( Comme une rivière coulant dans la mer )

_You'll be miles away, and I will know _- ( Tu seras à des kilomètres, et je saurais )

_I know I can deal with the pain _- ( Je sais que je ne peux pas traiter avec la peine )

_No reasons to cry _- ( Pas de raison de pleurer )

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If my love is blind _- ( Si mon amour est aveugle )

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If it sets me free_ - ( Si cela me rend libre )

_Never know, never trust -_ ( Jamais connu, jamais fiable )

_"That love should see a color" -_ ( Cet amour ne devrait jamais voir de couleur )

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If I should be that way - _( Si cela doit être la voie )

Duo débuta un petit solo de piano puis fut vite rejoint par les violons dont les notes accortes épousèrent à la perfection la mélodie de l'américain. Quatre ressentait le flot de sentiments de son ami. Bientôt, il ne put réprimer les larmes qui lui venait tant leur intensité était forte. Wufei n'était pas en reste. A travers cette chanson, il savait que le natté était entrain de hurler son désespoir à la personne qu'il aimait. Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers le japonais se trouvant à sa droite et chercha la trace d'une émotion quelconque sur son visage mais ne vit rien. Celui-ci demeurait impassible. Mais même s'il ne montrait rien, Heero était trés secoué par les paroles de cette chanson. Malgré le degré important d'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, il sentit son coeur se serrer imperceptiblement, comme si la tristesse de cette chanson le lui étreignait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_'til the loneliness shadow the sky _- ( Encore la solitude des ténèbres dans le ciel )

_I'll be sailing down and I will know_ - ( Je navigue et je saurais )

_I know I can clear clouds away_ - ( Je sais que je peux chasser loin les nuages )

_Oh is it a crime to love ? _- ( Oh est-ce un crime d'aimer ? )

Tout la foule frissonna quand le natté prononça cette phrase dans un cri de désespoir. Petit moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne sur un ton plus doux.

_Swing the heartache _- ( Entraînes le chagrin )

_Feel it inside out_ - ( Chasses le hors de toi )

_When the wind cries_ - ( Quand le vent pleure )

_I'll say good bye_ - ( Je dirai au revoir )

_Tried to learn, tried to find _- ( J'essayais d'apprendre, j'essayais de trouver )

_To reach out for eternity _- ( Etre hors de portée pour l'éternité )

_Where's answer ? _- ( Où est la réponse ? )

_Is this forever ? _- ( Est-ce pour toujours ? )

_If my love is blind -_ ( Si mon amour est aveugle )

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If it sets me free _- ( Si cela me rend libre )

_Never know, never trust _- ( Jamais connu, jamais fiable )

_"That love should see a color" _- ( Cet amour ne devrait jamais voir de couleur )

_Crucify my love _- ( Crucifie mon amour )

_If I should be that way _- ( Si cela doit être la voie )

Duo continua encore de jouer, les notes devenant de plus en plus faibles et espacées. Lorsque la dernière note résonna, un grand silence se fit. L'américain reposa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Il n'osait toujours pas ouvir les yeux, de peur de fondre en larmes dés qu'il verrait le visage de son amour. Les personnes présentes n'étaient toujours pas redescendues de leur nuage, tous ébranlés par l'émotion que le pianiste à la natte leur avait fait ressentir. Soudain, on entendit un applaudissement, trés vite suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Et comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, ce fut une grande salve d'applaudissement qui retentit dans la salle. La foule acclama le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Duo se leva et se plaça face au public. Il s'inclina dignement comme un musicien à la fin d'un récital. En se relevant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa les regards de ses compagnons. Il vit Quatre les larmes aux yeux, Trowa qui le serrait contre lui pour le consoler, Wufei qui le fixait tristement et enfin Heero qui le regardait fixement. Ses yeux descendirent sur son bras droit lié à celui de Réléna entrain de l'applaudir. A cette vision, toute sa volonté se brisa. Il n'avait plus la force de leur avouer son secret. Il n'avait pas le droit de les blesser plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il sourit tristement. Sans un mot, il descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, la foule s'écartant devant lui. En passant à côté de Wufei, il lui souffla ces quelques mots que lui seul pouvait entendre :

- D : Désolé mais je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse.

Et sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de réagir, il se précipita hors de la salle de réception. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage, courut jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et la referma aussi vite avant de se laisser glisser contre elle et de laisser ses larmes couler. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se laissa aller au chagrin.

Dans la salle, le départ précipité du natté avait beaucoup intrigué ses amis. Quatre voulut lui courir aprés, lui demander les raisons de tant de désespoir, mais il fut retenu par Wufei. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Non loin d'eux, Heero était tout aussi choqué. Réléna était accrochée à son bras et lui vantait les talents de son équipier mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Alors que son esprit tentait d'analyser les émotions qu'il avait ressenties, il sentit quelque chose glisser le ong de sa joue. Il porta la main jusqu'à celle-ci et y recueillit une larme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pleurer, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sans savoir pourquoi, il attrappa le premier verre à sa portée et le vida. Il ne voulait pas ressentir, il ne devait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête toucha à sa fin. Personne ne revit Duo de toute la soirée. Celui-ci était resté prostrer dans sa chambre. Il s'était allongé sur son lit en position foetal et essayait de calmer ses sanglots. Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, il entendit des voix dans le couloir.

" Bon sang Heero ! Combien de verre tu as bu pour être dans cet état ?"

" Pas la peine de lui parler, il t'écoute pas. Cet imbécile s'est envoyé une demi-caisse de champagne. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore debout."

Il reconnut aussitôt les voix de Trowa et Quatre. Il se leva de son lit et alla à sa porte. Il l'entrebailla légèrement pour regarder à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Ses amis marchaient en s'efforçant de soutenir un japonais dans l'évape, sa chemise entrouverte et sa cravate dénouée. Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme le Soldat Parfait. Il referma sa porte et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les pas de ses coéquipiers qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre de l'arabe. Dés qu'il fut sûr qu'ils y étaient entrés, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à pas feutré vers la chambre du japonais. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, il se tendit quelque peu. Lentement, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Celle-ci, identique à la sienne, était plongée dans les ténèbres. Seul un mince filet de lumière s'échappant des rideaux de la fenêtre lui permirent de voir distinctement. Il referma doucement la porte et s'avança vers l'emplacement du lit. Là, il trouva le japonais emitouflé dans sa couverture, le visage calme et serein. Duo resta là à le regarder dormir, complètement hypnotisé. Heero avait une expression tellement douce quand il dormait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se mit à caresser le visage du jeune homme. Il ne se contrôlait plus et dû bien passer une heure à glisser sa main sur la peau satinée de l'endormi, faisant le tour de ses yeux clos, chatouillant son nez, sursautant d'effroi lorsqu'il émettait un léger grognement, posant son index sur ses lèvres douces. Le baiser qu'il l'avait vu échanger avec la princesse lui revint en mémoire et une irrépressible envie d'y poser les siennes le prit. Il s'abaissa lentement, souffla légèrement sur les lèvres tant désirées avant de les lier aux siennes en un doux baiser. Duo sentit alors son coeur se remplir d'une douce chaleur. Il les caressa longuement, s'attardant sur la lèvre inférieure puis sur l'autre. Soudain, il sentit le japonais remuer et il mit fin au baiser. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais Duo aurait juré avoir senti le pilote du Wing répondre à son baiser. Mais dans son état, c'était impossible où alors celui-ci devait penser que c'était Réléna qui l'embrassait. Cette constatation le ramena à la dure réalité. Quand il fut sûre que le japonais n'était pas conscient, il prit sa main et la porta à sa joue. Elle était chaude et douce. Comme il aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, rien n'est éternelle dans la vie. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur de sentir les lèvres de son amour contre les siennes, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rester auprés de lui sans se sentir anéanti. Il prit une grande décision. Puisque son amour ne serait jamais réciproque, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il parte loin de lui, loin de toute cette souffrance. Il caressa une dernière fois la joue de l'endormi puis il s'abaissa jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota dans les limbes du sommeil des paroles qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais plus l'occasion de lui dire :

- D : I love you Heero... Forever and ever...

Et doucement, il s'éloigna du lit et sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, le japonais remua et, entre deux grognement, il dit dans un souffle :

- H : Duo...

Une demi-heure plus tard, habillé de sa tenue de prêtre, Duo quitta le palais Peacecraft. Un sac sur le dos, il prit sa moto et roula un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le hangar à gundam. En trafiquant la serrure numérique de la porte, il put entrer dans le hangar et se dirigea vers son Deathscythe. Quand il arriva à ses pieds, il posa son sac à terre et le regarda avec un sourire triste.

- D : Salut l'ami ! dit-il à l'intention de l'armure. Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je sais que le gouvernement à décider de te détruire, toi et les autres, alors je tenais à te faire mes adieux. Comme tu le vois, moi aussi je pars. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais je sais que je ne peux plus rester auprés d'eux. Ne m'en veux pas de partir sans leur dire au revoir, je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça. Je n'aurai pas eu la force de leur dire adieu, je ne suis qu'un lâche. J'espère seulement que Wufei ne m'en voudra pas trop, je tiens tellement à lui. Il est le seul à m'avoir vraiment vu tel que je suis. Il me manquera beaucoup.

" Et j'espère bien !" dit une voix dans les ténèbres.

Duo se figea en entendant ces mots et regarda autour de lui qui les avait prononcé. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention et il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il la reconnut.

- D : Wufei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le chinois, dans sa tenue blanche, vint se poster devant lui et croisa les bras en le regardant sévèrement.

- W : Je te retourne la question, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Que fais-tu ici ?

Duo baissa la tête.

- D : Je suis venu faire mes adieux à mon Deathscythe, confessa-t-il.

- W : Tu comptais partir comme un voleur, sans une explication ? Pourquoi ?

- D : Je suis trop lâche, Wufei. Je n'ai plus la force de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux plus maintenant que mon coeur est à jamais brisé. Je dois m'éloigner si je veux avoir une chance de me reconstruire et d'oublier ce mal qui me ronge le coeur. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que tu me comprends.

- W : Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- D : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être irai-je rejoindre mon mentor sur L2 et rester sous le couvert de mon médecin. Ils m'aideront sûrement à recommencer une nouvelle vie même si ce sera en étant prisonnier d'une chambre capitonnée, sans pouvoir sortir sans escorte.

- W : Duo... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- D : C'est la décision la plus raisonnable. Je n'aurais qu'un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu profiter des derniers jours qu'il me reste en tant que voyant pour découvrir tous ces paysages qui ont bercé mon enfance. Mais aprés tout, comment regretter quelque chose que l'on a pas vu ?

- W : Et si il existait une autre solution, opterais-tu pour celle-ci ?

- D : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... Oui, sûrement. Mais je sais déjà qu'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

- W : Et si je te disais qu'il existe une autre solution à ton problème.

- D : Que veux-tu dire ? dit-il, relevant enfin la tête et le regardant trés surpris.

Wufei se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les épaules. Duo sentit son coeur s'accélérer, appréhendant ce que son ami allait lui dire.

- W : Pars avec moi !

- D : QUOI ? s'écria le natté, pas sûre d'avoir compris.

- W : Pars avec moi, Duo, répéta-t-il. Viens avec moi, je te montrerai ces paysages qui te font tant envie. Laisse-moi te faire découvrir le monde.

Duo se mit à trembler. Pourquoi son ami lui faisait-il une telle proposition ? Il sentit les larmes lui venir.

- D : Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Je ne le mérite pas.

- W : Tu es celui qui mérite le plus de connaître le bonheur à mes yeux et je tiens à t'offrir ce cadeau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Duo. Et j'aimerai que tu me laisse partager ta vie.

- D : Qu'essaie-tu de me dire Wufei ? dit-il, ayant de plus en plus de mal à refouler ses larmes.

- W : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas être séparer de toi. Tu es le premier à avoir fait l'effort d'essayer de me connaître, le seul qui ait réussi à percer ma carapace et aussi celui qui a su me délivrer de ma solitude. Je... Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai que tu me laisse t'aimer, Duo.

Le coeur de Duo fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Son ami venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- D : Mais... Mais et Zechs ? Je croyais que c'était lui que tu aimais.

- W : C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Mais Zechs aime le lieutenant Noin. Et en les voyant ce soir, j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais me faire aimer de lui. Puis quand tu as joué, j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je voyais ton désespoir, je te voyais souffrir à chacune des notes que tu jouais et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était te prendre dans mes bras et effacer cette douleur de ton regard. Je tiens énormement à toi, plus que ma propre vie. Cet amour que Heero n'a pas su te donner, laisse-moi te l'offrir. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, je peux attendre que tu soit prêt. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aimer Duo, laisse-moi te rendre heureux.

Duo ne sut quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça venant de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit : ceux où il se voyait avec Heero se mêlèrent à ceux avec Wufei. Son chagrin face à l'indifférence du japonais se heurta au bonheur qu'il avat ressenti depuis que le chinois partageait son secret. Wufei l'aimait et ne lui demandait rien en échange. Il sentit une vague de bonheur se propager dans tout son être à cette constatation. Que risquait-il à accepter ? Si le destin le voulait, peut-être pourrait-il lui faire oublier Heero ? Il voulut y croire de toutes ses forces. C'est avec un espoir retrouvé qu'il lui dit, la voix redevenue assurée :

- D : Oui, Wufei. J'accepte.

Un sourire parcourut le visage du chinois à cette nouvelle. Débordant de joie, il leva la main et caressa tendrement la joue du natté. Lorsque son pouce frôla la commissure des lèvres de l'américain, il lui demanda :

- W : Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

D'abord surpris, Duo ne dit rien. Puis il lui adressa un sourire tendre et hocha positivement de la tête. Alors doucement, le chinois frôla les lèvres de cet être qui avait su ravir son coeur et l'embrassa tendrement. Duo crut perdre pied à la sensation des lèvres de Wufei sur les siennes, il ressentit tout l'amour que celui-ci exprimait par ce baiser. Aussi lorsqu'il sentit la langue du chinois lui demander le passage, il n'offrit aucune résistence et entrouvrit les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant l'échange au delà de toute espérance, buvant le souffle de l'autre comme deux affamés. Quand ils se séparèrent, Wufei prit Duo dans ses bras et celui-ci se laissa aller contre le torse du chinois, laissant couler des larmes non plus de tristesse, mais de bonheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont deux silhouettes étroitement liées qui quittèrent le hangar pour une destination inconnue. Alors qu'au loin le jour commençait à se lever, une faible lueur transperça les rideaux de la chambre d'un américain natté et se posa sur une note délicatement posée sur un oreiller où était inscrit en tout lettre :

_Sorry _

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que vous vous attendiez pas à ce que Heero se montre aussi con et que Duo décide de partir avec Wufei. Me taper pas, c'est pas encore fini !!! Au programme du prochain chapitre, la vie des g-boys depuis le départ de Duo et Wufei, un heureux évenement et d'autres surprises. A bientôt ! **

**Please, reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2+5, 5x?

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Voilà la suite. Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Voici comme promis la vie des G-boys depuis le bal de Sank et un heureux évènement. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 

- Demeure du couple Winner/Barton, trois ans plus tard -

" 1 coup... 2 coups... 3 coups [... 10 coups ! "

Une immense horloge venait de sonner les dix heures dans l'imposante demeure du couple. Il faisait nuit noire depuis longtemps et la seule source lumineuse présente était la lumière chaleureuse et apaisante d'un feu dans une incroyable cheminée datant du XVIIIème siècle. Seul, assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil du salon, Quatre lisait un roman dont il avait fait l'acquisition depuis trois mois. Tellement perdu dans sa lecture qui le passionnait, il ne sentit pas la présence de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Alors qu'il tournait une nouvelle page, impatient de connaître la suite, deux mains d'une infinie douceur vinrent se poser devant ses yeux et un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller la nuque, lui procurant un petit frisson d'excitation. Le propriétaire des coupables approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui sussura ces quelques mots d'une voix sensuelle :

" Je vais commencer à croire que tu accordes plus d'importance à ce livre qu'à moi, Corazon !"

Un sourire parcourut alors le visage du petit blond avant qu'il ne se saisisse des deux mains et qu'il réponde sur le même ton que son interlocuteur :

- Q : Tu sais très bien que rien n'aura jamais plus d'importance que toi à mes yeux, Habibi (1) !

Et il se retourna pour voir le visage de son amour. Trowa contourna le fauteuil, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et pencha la tête pour embrasser les lèvres de son ange qui le tentaient tellement. Quatre entoura le visage du français de ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient les yeux brillants, reflétant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

- T : Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

- Q : C'est pareille pour moi. Comment se sont passées les négociations avec nos fournisseurs ?

- T : Merveilleusement bien, ils ont accepté nos conditions sans problème et nous enverront la marchandise dans quelques jours.

Quatre sourit à cette nouvelle. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Malgré des débuts difficiles, il avait su s'imposer auprès des actionnaires bien plus âgés qui ne croyaient pas en lui, au vue de son manque d'expérience, son influence grandit alors de façon exponentielle et l'entreprise connaissait depuis une popularité incommensurable. Et cela, il le devait surtout à son amant. Le français avait finalement décidé de ne pas rejoindre Catherine au cirque et avait accepté de devenir son associé, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans les affaires importantes et lui offrant son soutien et son amour au quotidien. Et Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Perdu dans le regard de son amant, il relâcha sa prise sur son livre et l'ouvrage glissa lentement pour se retrouver au sol. Alarmé par le bruit de chute, Trowa détourna son regard pour le poser sur le livre à ses pieds. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Il observa distraitement la couverture carmine où l'on pouvait voir un crucifix encerclé de deux ailes noires à demi-repliées.

- T : Alors ? Ce nouvel opus est aussi réussi que le précédent ? Apparemment oui, vu le nombre de fois que tu l'as lu, tu dois sûrement le connaître par coeur maintenant, dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Quatre, pas offusqué pour deux sous, se leva de son fauteuil, reprit le livre des mains de son amant sans brusquerie et le serra contre son coeur.

- Q : Ne te moque pas ! dit-il, feignant d'être vexé.

- T : Je plaisantais ! Je suis content qu'il te plaise à ce point. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai offert le premier volume de cet auteur.

- Q : Et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. J'aime beaucoup ses livres. Le personnage principal est vraiment attachant, malgré les tragédies qu'il a vécu depuis son enfance, il ne perd jamais espoir et sourit à la vie. Il me rappelle quelqu'un... souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux commençaient à se voiler de tristesse.

Trowa s'en rendit compte et prit son ange dans ses bras, celui-ci ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps les raisons qui avaient poussées son amant à acheter chaque nouvel ouvrage de ce nouvel auteur, dont on ne connaissait que les initiales D.S, encore inconnu il y a deux ans. Il se souvint qu'un de ses collaborateurs lui avait parlé de lui comme le nouveau romancier à la mode et, pris de curiosité, il avait acheté son livre et l'avait offert à Quatre pour son anniversaire. Son amant avait dévoré l'ouvrage en une nuit et les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcés à la fin de sa lecture furent : _C'est curieux. Ce personnage me fait penser à Duo !_ Trowa soupira en y repensant. Duo avait disparu depuis plus de trois ans et n'avait jamais donné signe de vie. Tout ce qu'il leur avait laissé, c'était une petite feuille de papier où il était écrit un seul mot : _Sorry_. Personne ne savait ce qui l'avait poussé à une telle extrémité. Le plus curieux aussi était que leur compagnon n'était pas le seul à avoir décider de s'évanouir dans la nature. Wufei aussi avait disparu le même jour que l'américain et longtemps ils se sont demandés si ils étaient partis ensemble ou chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de les retrouver mais sans succès. Les deux hommes restaient introuvables. Quatre s'était désespéré de le revoir un jour, aussi lorsqu'il lui avait offert le livre, il y avait vu un moyen détourné de ressentir la présence du natté à leurs côtés. Depuis, il achetait chaque nouveau volume de l'auteur, les dévorant aussi vite que le premier, relevant certaines similitudes entre le personnage principal et le natté. Aujourd'hui, sa bibliothèque comptait une douzaine de ses ouvrages et trônait fièrement prés de la cheminée. Trowa fut arraché de ses pensées par les tremblements du corps entre ses bras. Son amour pleurait. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer.

- T : Quatre...

- Q : Il me manque tellement, Trowa ! murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- T : Je sais. A moi aussi, il me manque mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

- Q : Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me parler ? J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais su trouver les mots pour qu'il reste auprès de nous alors pourquoi ?

- T : Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'un jour nous connaîtrons la vérité sur son départ mais pour l'heure nous ne pouvons qu'attendre de le voir arriver. Je suis sûre que, où qu'il soit, il va bien et qu'il pense à nous.

- Q : J'aimerais tant le croire... souffla le petit blond, trahissant son doute à ce sujet.

- T : Quatre, regardes-moi ! demanda le français en s'écartant un peu de lui.

L'arabe leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, les joues rougies et marquées par les larmes. Trowa posa une main sur sa joue et effaça les sillons humides d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume.

- T : Duo est ton ami, ne l'oublie jamais. Si il ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Et si il était là, il te dirait de ne pas pleurer et surtout de ne jamais douter de lui. Il reviendra vers toi, un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour-là, je suis prêt à parier que vous vous sauterez dans les bras et ces trois années n'auront alors plus aucune importance. Alors sèches-moi vite ces larmes et souris-moi.

Devant le regard aimant de son petit ami, Quatre ne put qu'obéir à sa demande et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

- Q : Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- T : Je sais sinon tu ne porterais pas cette anneau à ton doigt, dit-il en lui prenant la main droite où on pouvait voir briller un anneau en argent à l'annulaire.

Le jeune homme porta cette main jusqu'à ses lèvres et caressa l'anneau avec celles-ci. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il lui avait fait sa demande à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre et son petit ange lui avait aussitôt répondu "oui", sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Dans deux jours, ils allaient être uni à jamais devant Dieu et leurs familles. En cette minute, Trowa se disait qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Petit à petit, la caresse se fit de plus en plus tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à embrasser chaque carré de peau sous ses lèvres. Quatre ressentit alors des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment son amant faisait-il pour lui faire ressentir autant de choses alors qu'il le touchait à peine ? Très vite, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de s'échapper de ses lèvres et, prenant cela pour une permission pour aller plus loin, Trowa saisit la nuque de son ange et entreprit de faire subir le même traitement à son cou. Quatre ne retint plus ses gémissements et agrippa les épaules de son fiancé pour le rapprocher encore plus, laissant tomber le livre à terre. Trowa, enhardi par les gémissements de son amant, se mit à caresser le corps de son ange tremblant de désir et jugeant la chemise de celui-ci de trop, il commença à déboutonner le col, déposant un baiser sur chaque centimètre de peau découverte.

- Q : Trowa... Hummm... Pas ici... gémit le petit blond, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

- T : Si, ici et maintenant, répondit le français d'une voix rauque alors qu'il lui faisait un magnifique suçon à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Quatre savait que lorsque son amant était lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Demain, ils n'auraient pas une minute pour se voir, c'était donc un peu maintenant ou jamais. Il ne tenta pas de lutter lorsque le français fit descendre sa chemise le long de ses épaules et partit à la découverte de son torse au moyen de caresses, de baisers et de coups de langue, laissant des sillons brûlants sur son épiderme devenu sensible. Il ne se débattit pas non plus lorsqu'il se sentit basculer en arrière et se retrouva allonger au sol, le corps de son amant se frottant lascivement contre le sien. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il déposséda son amant de sa chemise et lui caressa le dos de long en large, redessinant de ses doigts les muscles saillants de son amant dont la respiration commençait à accélérer. Bientôt, il n'eût plus que des gémissements et des frottements de peaux pour briser le silence de la pièce. Alors qu'à la lueur du brasier, deux corps s'unissaient dans une danse vieille comme le monde, à quelques centimètres, dissimulé sous une chemise de soie, un livre reposait tranquillement sur le sol. Gravé à même la couverture, on pouvait lire inscrit en lettres manuscrites :

**_Les yeux du coeur_.**

_**D.S**_

- Quelque part, sur Terre -

Un jeune homme de type asiatique, les cheveux noirs mi-long coiffés en une queue basse, les yeux onyx, le teint mâte et vêtu d'une tunique couleur de jade parcourait le dédale des couloirs d'une immense demeure, un paquet entre les mains. Arrivant à une intersection, il entendit clairement une mélodie s'élever de l'une des chambres. Un sourire aux lèvres, il franchit les derniers mètres le séparant de la dite chambre et y pénétra. Il trouva dans cette pièce un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, américain, de longs cheveux châtains réunis en une natte lui arrivant juste en dessous des fesses, les yeux améthystes, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur noir sous une chemise rouge, entrain de jouer sur un imposant piano à queue devant une grande baie vitrée. Il s'avança prudemment, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à poser sa main sur l'épaule du pianiste, celui-ci lui dit sur un ton joueur :

- D : Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu arriveras à me surprendre par derrière !

Le chinois suspendit son geste et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps avec un soupir amusé.

- W : Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais quoi que je fasse. Tu es trop fort pour moi.

- D : C'est juste une question d'entraînement. Sinon, que me voulais-tu ? demanda-t-il en refermant le couvercle du piano.

Wufei tendit le paquet et le posa sur le couvercle. Duo s'en saisit et retira l'emballage consciencieusement, avec des gestes rapides et habiles. Le chinois l'observa dans sa tâche. Qui aurait pu croire en le regardant faire qu'il était aveugle ? Lorsqu'il eût fini de déballer le colis, il le prit entre ses doigts et caressa longuement la surface de l'objet. Une fois son inspection terminée, il sourit.

- D : Il est exactement comme je l'avais demandé. Marc a suivi mes instructions à la lettre.

- W : En parlant de lui, je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure.

- D : J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop énervé, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je sais qu'il peut se montrer très agaçant par moment.

- W : Non, souffla-t-il blasé. De toute façon, le seul qui soit capable de me faire sortir de mes gonds, c'est toi ! Donc Marc n'est rien à côté.

- D : Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment, ricana-t-il.

- W : Oh mais tu peux, ajouta-t-il. A propos, les bagages sont prêts.

- D : Formidable ! Et quand partons-nous ?

- W : Notre avion décolle dans deux heures, le temps que nous arrivions à l'aéroport, il faut compter environ trente minutes, donc nous partirons dans une heure.

- D : J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

En prononçant ces mots, Duo serra l'objet contre son coeur, tremblant légèrement et ferma les yeux. Comprenant l'émotion de son ami, Wufei posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Duo rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire tendre. Après trois années de silence, les deux amis s'apprêtaient à renouer avec leur passé. Beaucoup de choses allaient se produire, aussi bien des bonnes que des mauvaises. Mais ce fut le coeur gonflé d'espoir que l'américain prit la main du chinois et qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, refermant la porte sur un autre chapitre de leur vie.

- Royaume de Sank, bureau de Heero Yuy, chef de la sécurité, J-1 -

Alors qu'il mettait en ordre un énième rapport de l'un de ses subordonnés, Heero entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Déposant la paperasse sur son bureau, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Réléna.

- R : Tu es encore là, Heero ? Tout le monde est déjà parti ?

- H : Comme tu le vois, lui dit-il en retournant à son bureau.

Une fois de nouveau installé, il reprit les documents en main et se remit à les lire, ne faisant plus attention à la jeune fille. Celle-ci en profita pour balader son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. C'était un bureau de fonction tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, contenant en tout et pour tout un bureau design laqué noir où étaient disposés un grand nombre de papiers et l'ordinateur portable du japonais, une bibliothèque et un canapé en cuir pourpre prés de l'entrée. Les murs couleur gris taupe étaient excessivement vides, donnant à la pièce une certaine froideur, caractéristique du japonais. Le seul élément qui mettait un peu de gaieté dans cet espace, c'était la photo posée à l'extrémité du bureau à la gauche du japonais où on pouvait voir les cinq pilotes de gundam réunis devant le Wing. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son chef de la sécurité, toujours plongé dans son travail. Son regard se tinta de tristesse et de pitié à son égard. Trois ans qu'il était à son service et il n'avait jamais montré plus d'intérêt à la souveraine. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'héritière des Peacecraft n'était pas parvenu à briser le masque de l'ex-pilote 01. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé pour se rapprocher de lui : elle lui avait accordé un poste avancé, lui avait attribué un personnel hautement qualifié pour qu'il puisse déléguer un peu plus, elle passait énormément de temps avec lui et lui faisait souvent la conversation, même si dans ces cas-là elle devait parler pour deux. Mais celui-ci s'était borné à garder l'attitude froide et impassible du Soldat Parfait, privilégiant le travail au plaisir. Il n'avait jamais pris de vacances et passait encore plus de temps sur son ordinateur quand il ne devait pas l'accompagner à un congrès ou une réception. Depuis leur baiser lors de la fête de la paix d'il y a trois ans, elle avait cru pouvoir se faire aimer de lui en s'appliquant à faire régner la paix dans le royaume. Mais ce fut en vain. Depuis ce jour, le japonais gardait une certaine distance entre eux et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de reparler du baiser. Et elle se doutait que la disparition de ses équipiers devait avoir un rapport dans cette affaire. Lassée de voir que celui qu'elle aimait ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle décida de mettre carte sur table une bonne fois pour toute.

- R : Franchement, Heero, je ne te comprends plus. Déjà lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, tu étais froid et distant avec moi, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu as accepté d'être mon garde du corps, tu l'es encore plus. Tu es toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier reparti, tu te jettes à corps perdu dans le travail, ne t'arrêtant que pour manger ou passer du temps avec Quatre ou Trowa. Et c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

- H : C'est seulement parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, lui répondit-il sans lever le nez du rapport.

- R : Si tu déléguais un peu plus, tu en aurais moins et tu pourrais avoir du temps pour toi.

- H : Je n'ai pas confiance...

- R : Tu n'as confiance en personne, le coupa-t-elle, excédée. Tu ne cesses de chercher des prétextes pour te couper du monde, tu ne t'accordes jamais de repos et c'est à peine si tu dors la nuit.

- H : Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi.

- R : Ce n'est pas une vie que tu as Heero. Tu n'as aucun loisir et tu ne montres d'intérêt que pour ton travail ou tes anciens équipiers. En trois ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire une seule fois. Pourquoi t'imposes-tu ça ? Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

- H : Je ne fuis pas, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- R : Bien sûr que si et le pire, c'est que tu n'en as même pas conscience. J'espère toutefois qu'en tant que témoin de Trowa, tu feras un effort pour le mariage de tes amis. N'oublie pas que nous partons demain à la première heure.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, sans se retourner. Une fois la porte fermée, Heero reposa sa paperasse sur son bureau, s'affala davantage dans son fauteuil et se massa la nuque en soupirant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à ne pas vouloir le comprendre ? Était-ce sa faute si on l'avait entraîné à n'avoir aucun sentiment ? Cette façon d'être, il ne connaissait que ça et personne n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre son coeur de glace. Personne... sauf Lui. Sur cette pensée, il porta son regard sur la photo sur son bureau et la regarda longuement. C'était une jolie photo de groupe datant de la guerre où ils étaient encore tous les cinq. A gauche, Trowa et Quatre était l'un à côté de l'autre, l'arabe souriant chaleureusement, la main du français sur son épaule. C'était assez ironique quand on savait qu'ils allaient se marier dans 24 heures. Wufei se tenait à l'extrême droite de la photo, son sabre à l'épaule et fixait l'objectif avec un faible sourire. Et lui, il était au centre, les bras croisé, le visage toujours inexpressif, avec autour des épaules le bras de Duo souriant de toute ses dents qui faisait le signe de la victoire à l'objectif. Il prit la photo et passa un doigt sur le visage de l'américain, le regard teinté de nostalgie.

- H : _Où es-tu Duo ? Tu me manques tellement. J'ai beau me consacrer à mon travail, essayant de m'occuper l'esprit le plus possible mais rien n'y fait. Tu es dans chacune de mes pensées, dans chacun de mes gestes. Tu es partout. Quand je suis à une réception ou dans la rue, je me surprends à te chercher du regard, m'attendant à te voir surgir comme par le passé et à t'entendre parler pendant des heures. Réléna peut me sortir tous les discours qu'elle veut, jamais elle ne sera toi. Je donnerai tout pour t'entendre m'appeler "Hee-chan" encore une fois. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? J'aimerai tant le savoir. A l'époque, je n'ai pas voulu voir que tu comptais plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Et il a fallu que tu disparaisse pour que j'en prenne conscience. Trowa avait raison : mon obstination à nier était vraiment absurde. Je me suis encore plus voilé la face lorsque Wufei et toi êtes devenus plus proches. Au lieu de comprendre ce sentiment qui me rattachait à toi, j'ai préféré fuir. J'ai fui la seule chose qui me permettait de me sentir humain, j'ai fui le seul être qui avait fait l'effort de me comprendre et à qui j'avais accordé toute ma confiance. J'ai fui la personne qui m'avait appris ce qu'étaient l'amitié, la compassion, la joie, la peur aussi. Mais surtout, l'amour. Je n'ai plus peur de me l'avouer : je t'aime Duo. Aishiteru Tenshi... Je t'en prie Duo, reviens..._

Et sur cette dernière pensée, une étrange sensation naquit sur ses lèvres, comme une caresse. Une douce chaleur qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà goûté s'empara de son être et, subitement, une voix sortant du plus profond de sa mémoire se fit entendre dans son esprit :

" I love you Heero... Forever and ever..."

Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix du natté mais chassa tout de suite cette idée, se disant que c'était impossible. Jamais l'américain ne lui avait dit ces mots. Son imagination devait les avoir conçu de toute pièce afin d'assouvir son désir de réciprocité. Pourtant la sensation qu'il ressentait à l'instant ne pouvait pas être une illusion. Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir cela auparavant. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts, s'imaginant celles de Duo entrain de l'embrasser. Il se dit qu'elle devait être douce, plus douce que celles de Réléna qui ne lui avaient pas laissé un bon souvenir. Se sentant retomber peu à peu dans le désespoir qui le taraudait depuis trois ans, il préféra quitter son bureau pour rejoindre ses appartements. Lorsqu'il se coucha, il eut une dernière pensée pour les deux futurs mariés. Demain est un autre jour se dit-il et en tant que témoin, il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'au bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Regardant une dernière fois son réveil qui affichait 01:10, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

- Mariage du couple Winner/Barton, jour J -

Une grande agitation régnait dans le grand manoir de la famille Winner. A une heure de la cérémonie, les domestiques apportaient la touche finale à certains préparatifs. Il fut décider que la cérémonie et la réception auraient lieu dans le manoir familiale situé à l'est de l'Angleterre. C'était une journée magnifique, le soleil était à son zénith et pas un seul nuage ne venait troubler ce spectacle. Tout était prêt. Les invités commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'une limousine de couleur rose arriva devant la porte principale, personne ne douta du nom de son propriétaire. Réléna Peacecraft descendit majestueusement de la limousine, vêtue d'une robe rose à dentelles blanches, sosie de Barbie, suivi de prés par son chef de la sécurité et accessoirement témoin d'un des futurs mariés, vêtu d'un smoking noir avec une petite rose blanche accrochée à sa veste et des gants blancs. Rashid, le serviteur de Quatre, vint à leur rencontre et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Heero lui demanda si tout était prêt et, aprés avoir reçu une réponse affirmative du chef des Maganacs, prit congés de la souveraine et entreprit de rejoindre Trowa dans sa chambre, situé au premier étage. Celui-ci était entrain de se préparer avec l'aide de sa soeur vêtue d'une belle robe vert pomme qui accentuait la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux.

- H : Alors nerveux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- T : Non, pas du tout ! répondit-il avec un sourire crispé, signe qu'il était effectivement nerveux.

- H : Tant mieux pour toi, ricana-t-il. Je vais aller voir le prêtre afin de tout mettre en place, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

- T : Non, ça ira. Catherine s'occupe de moi, je suis entre de bonnes mains.

- C : Et comment ! C'est pas tous les jours que mon petit frère se marie ! Tu peux partir tranquille Heero, ce grand dadet sera prêt en temps et en heure.

- H : Je te fais confiance pour ça. A toute à l'heure !

Et il quitta la chambre, laissant le frère et la soeur seuls. Il descendit l'escalier de marbre et rejoignit le jardin qui avait été aménagé pour la cérémonie en passant par le grand salon où étaient rassemblées tous les cadeaux de mariage. Le jardin en lui-même était immense. Il devait faire au moins dix hectares, si ce n'est plus, des massifs de fleurs multicolores étaient éparpillés tout autour d'un grand lac où flottaient quantité de nénuphars et voguaient de magnifiques cygnes blancs. Un long tapis blanc s'étendait depuis la porte jusqu'à une petite estrade où se tenait le prêtre avec une immense arche faite de roses blanches et de rubans. Des rangées de chaise étaient disposées de part et d'autre du tapis, des bouquets de lys blancs posés à l'extrêmité de chaque rangée. Plus loin dans le fond, il y avait une immense tente où aurait lieu le vin d'honneur et la soirée, une piste de danse avait été installer avec une petite scène pour les musiciens. Quelques invités étaient déjà assis à leurs places, attendant avec impatience le début de la cérémonie pendant que d'autres se promenaient dans le jardin en discutant. Parmi eux, Heero reconnut l'allemande Hilde Schbeiker dans une robe de satin parme, les cheveux coiffés d'une pince agrémentée d'une rose, et son fiancé du moment, un certain Kyle Sheller, un architecte à la popularité grandissante, vêtu d'un costume simple mais trés élégant. Plus loin, il vit Dorothy Catalonia vêtue d'une robe rouge, moulante au niveau du bustier, sans bretelles, les cheveux blonds retenus en arrière en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques petites mèches, en grande discussion avec plusieurs associés de la Winner Corp. Puis Zechs, magnifique dans son smoking noir, entrain de débattre avec Lady Une en robe de cocktail pourpre et les cheveux lâchés. Il aperçut aussi Sally Pô, vêtue d'une robe qipao verte imprimée de lotus et les cheveux coiffés en catogan, discutant avec les deux soeurs de l'arabe qui avaient pu se déplacer. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer. Il répondit à son salut et se dirigea vers le prêtre pour lui parler des derniers détails. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Au même moment, à l'entrée principale, Rashid accueillait les derniers invités, s'efforçant de se montrer aimable et courtois. Quand l'un des derniers couples arrivés pénétra dans la demeure, il vit arriver au loin une superbe voiture. C'était une splendide Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 noire, les gentes argentées brillaient sous le soleil et la carosserie reflétait tout sur son passage, tel un miroir. Le véhicule stationna devant l'entrée, à quelques mètres du serviteur. Aussitôt la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit et Rashid vit sortir de l'habitacle un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, de type asiatique, de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi-longs couleur de jais coiffés en une queue basse avec deux longues mèches lui encadrant le visage, vêtu d'un magnifique costume blanc et d'une chemise noire avec le col ouvert sur les deux premiers boutons. L'individu fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Sortit alors de la voiture un jeune homme du même âge que son compagnon, de type caucasien, taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés attachés en une queue de cheval lui arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos, vêtu d'un costume entièrement noir : le pantalon, la chemise, la cravate et la veste. Tout dans un noir profond qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de son teint. La veste moulait divinement sa taille svelte et élancée tandis que le col était remonté, dissimulant ainsi sa nuque. Il avait une classe folle. Il portait également une petite paire de lunettes noires, cachant ainsi son regard à la vue de tous. Le bel inconnu prit le bras que le chinois lui tendait et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Dés qu'ils furent devant lui, Rashid les reconnut aussitôt et s'écria :

- Rashid : Mr Chang ! Mr Maxwell ! Quel joie de vous revoir !

- W : Bonjour Rashid, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire, cela faisait longtemps.

- Rashid : Oui, très longtemps. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici tous les deux !

- D : On ne voulait rater le mariage de nos meilleurs amis pour rien au monde, intervint l'américain. Mais peut-être aurions-nous dû prévenir de notre arrivée ? Il faut dire que nous arrivons un peu à l'improviste.

- Rashid : Ce n'est rien, Maître Quatre et Mr Barton seront si heureux de vous revoir.

- D : En parlant de lui, comment se porte notre petit prince du désert ?

- Rashid : Il est nerveux comme jamais, avoua le colosse avec un petit rire. Il est actuellement entrain de se préparer à l'étage.

- D : A la bonne heure, je vais aller vous le détendre le futur marié.

- Rashid : Bien sûr ! Veuillez me suivre, dit-il en amorçant un pas à l'intérieur de la demeure.

- D : Inutile. Je saurais bien le retrouver par moi-même, dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Et sans laisser le temps au chef des Maganacs de répondre, Duo lâcha le bras de Wufei et pénétra dans le manoir, suivi de ce dernier. Arrivé dans le hall, il stoppa quelques secondes, concentrant ses sens au maximum et se dirigea vers les escaliers à sa droite. Il les monta d'un pas soutenu, une main posée sur la rambarde. Il remonta un long couloir puis, lorsqu'il arriva devant un carrefour, il se stoppa de nouveau quelques instants et, le regard baissé, il prit le premier couloir à gauche. Le chinois le suivait sans un mot, se laissant guider par l'américain. Il ne s'étonnait plus de le voir se diriger si facilement et d'un pas si assuré alors qu'il ne voyait rien. Ses sens étaient si puissants qu'il pouvait trouver ce qu'il voulait n'importe où, rien qu'avec l'odorat ou l'ouïe. Duo était vraiment un être exceptionnel. Au bout de quelques mètres, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte close. Le chinois le vit tendre l'oreille puis se tourner vers lui et lui dire :

- D : Trowa est dans cette pièce et il n'est pas seul. A vu de nez, je dirai que c'est Catherine qui est avec lui. Que dirais-tu d'aller le saluer en premier ?

- W : C'est toi le chef ! répondit-il, pas une seconde surpris de la clairvoyance de l'américain.

Duo se mit face à la porte. Lorsqu'il voulut frapper, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent et ils reconnurent celle de Trowa. Trés lentement, l'américain tourna la poignée, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et ouvrit la porte. Ils purent alors assister à un drôle de spectacle : Catherine tentait tant bien que mal de faire un noeud papillon convenable à son frère qui la dominait d'une bonne tête et qui avait du mal à rester immobile tant il était énervé.

- C : Trowa, tu es impossible ! gronda la jeune fille. Arrête de bouger sinon je n'y arriverai jamais !

- T : Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. C'est toi qui t'y prends mal !

- C : Si tu n'étais pas aussi nerveux, cela ferait longtemps qu'on en aurait fini.

- T : Je ne suis pas nerveux, se justifia le garçon à la mèche.

- C : Si tu l'es !

- T : Non !

- C : Si !

- T : Non !

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux protagonistes. Cette petite dispute avait tout du petit conflit naturel entre frère et soeur. Ne voulant pas voir cet affrontement se terminer en bain de sang, Duo choisit d'intervenir, mettant fin à cette discussion d'adultes matures.

- D : Et bien, mon cher Trowa ! Je t'ai connu plus détendu dans des situations bien plus pénibles. Où est passé ton calme légendaire qui nous a tant de fois sauvé la vie ? Tu l'as jeté à la poubelle ou quoi !

A ces mots, le français se figea. Cette voix... Il la connaissait. Il tourna enfin la tête vers la porte et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Duo Maxwell, l'ancien pilote du Deathscyte, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus de trois ans, se tenait devant lui, plus fringant et plus souriant que jamais. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant qu'il ne se libère de la prise de sa soeur, qui était tout aussi surprise que lui, de se précipiter sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. L'américain lui rendit son étreinte avec la même vigueur.

- T : Duo, arriva-t-il à dire, le nez dans les cheveux de son ami, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là !

- D : J'allais pas rater le mariage de mes meilleurs amis aprés le mal que je me suis donné pour vous mettre ensemble. La Mort elle-même n'aurait pas pu m'empêcher de venir.

- T : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

- D : Moi aussi, Tro-man. Moi aussi, dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

- W : Et moi aussi, Barton !

Trowa relâcha Duo, gardant toutefois ses mains sur ses épaules, et aperçut Wufei qui était resté dans le couloir.

- T : Wufei ! Toi aussi, tu es venu.

- W : Comme tu le vois, dit-il en s'approchant des deux amis. Duo et moi, nous sommes venu ensemble.

- T : Vraiment ! Et depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

- D : Nous sommes arrivés hier matin, répondit l'américain, et nous séjournons à l'hôtel depuis. On ne vous a pas prévenu pour vous faire la surprise.

- T : Ca pour une surprise, elle est vraiment réussie !

Le français, faisant enfin attention à son ami, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée et regardait droit devant lui. Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas dans les yeux ? Et surtout, pourquoi gardait-il ces lunettes noires alors qu'ils sont à l'intérieur ? Il se mit à réfléchir et quelques secondes plus tard, une hypothèse lui apparut. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, il passa une main devant les yeux de son ami. Il ne le vit pas réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saisisse le poignet dans le mouvement et lui dise d'une voix blasée :

- D : Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je sais encore quand on passe une main devant mon visage.

Là, il n'eut plus de doutes. Son ami était effectivement aveugle. Le visage de Trowa, connu par le passé pour être si impassible, afficha une immense surprise.

- T : Mon Dieu... Duo, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Duo soupira.

- D : C'est une longue histoire, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est votre journée, à Quatre et toi. Rien ne doit venir la gâcher. Mon histoire attendra la fin de la noce.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de regarder tristement son ami. Il devait avoir rencontrer tellement de dures épreuves dans son état. La vie n'avait pas dû être facile. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Duo porta ses mains au niveau du col du français et lui dit en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- D : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Trowa ! Je vais bien et c'est moins pénible que ça en a l'air. Oublie ça et pense que, dans quelques minutes, tu seras uni à la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Et je préfère te prévenir ! Si jamais j'apprends que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu fais souffrir notre Quatre, ma cécité ne m'empêchera pas de te faire vivre l'Enfer, foi de Shinigami !

Cette pseudo-menace eut fini de rassurer le garçon à la mèche sur l'état de son ami. Son handicap n'avait en rien altérer la personnalité de l'ex-pilote 02. Il sourit franchement.

- T : Je te rassure tout de suite Duo. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour faire souffrir Quatre. Plutôt mourir.

- D : Dans ce cas, je suis rassuré. Tu as donc ma bénédiction. Et à ce que j'ai pu constater pendant notre petite embrassade, tu dois sûrement lui faire beaucoup de bien, conclut-il en insistant sur le "beaucoup".

- T et W : DUO !

- D : Vi c'est moi !

Et sur ce, Duo relâcha le col de Trowa et afficha un sourire satisfait.

- D : Voilà ! Comme ça, ton noeud est parfait !

Trowa ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris et passa la main sur son col. Effectivement, son noeud était noué à la perfection et il n'avait rien sentit.

- T : Mais comment as-tu...

- D : Je suis plein de ressources, l'interrompit son ami. Au moins, j'épargne à ta charmante soeur d'avoir à montrer les crocs pour arriver à ses fins. D'ailleurs, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, je tiens à réparer mon impolitesse en ne la saluant pas comme il se doit. Chère Catherine, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

A ces mots, il prit la main de la jeune fille et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos comme un vrai gentleman. Catherine en fut toute troublée et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- C : C'est également un plaisir pour moi, réussit-elle à dire.

- D : Tu m'en vois ravi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller présenter mes voeux à notre petit ange blond.

Et sans préavis, il s'en retourna vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le couloir, Wufei l'interpella.

- W : Si tu veux bien, je préfère rester avec Barton.

- D : D'accord ! répondit-il en s'éloignant. On se retrouve pour la céremonie. A toute à l'heure et ne fais pas de bêtise !

A cette réponse, le chinois grogna et se retint avec peine de répliquer, sachant qu'un scandale serait mal venu un jour comme celui-là. Mais foi de membre du clan des Dragons, il se vengerait. Plus loin, Duo continuait son chemin. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, tous ses sens aux aguets. Aprés quelques mètres, un parfum subtile commença à lui chatouiller les narines. Il reconnut l'odeur aux fragrances épicées dont il connaissait le propriétaire. Il suivit la piste parfumée jusqu'à une porte qu'il devinait être celle de sa chambre. Prenant quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son coeur gagné par le traque, il souffla lentement avant de frapper.

" Entrez !"

Entendre la voix de son ami lui arracha un sourire heureux et ses appréhensions fondirent comme neige au soleil. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui et s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce. L'arabe était assis sur son lit, dos à lui, et ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il tenait dans ses mains la même photo qui trônait sur le bureau du japonais et laissait son regard voilé de nostalgie s'attarder sur le visage de l'ami qui lui manquait tellement. Duo se tenait à seulement trois mètres de lui et attendait qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence. Aprés un instant de silence, Quatre se décida à parler.

- Q : J'arrive dans quelques minutes Sally, dit-il sans se retourner. Pourrais-tu dire aux musiciens de se tenir prêt, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Duo se retint difficilement de rire face à cette situation des plus comiques. Son ami n'avait pas sentit que c'était lui et non Sally qui était avec lui. Rashid avait raison, il était vraiment nerveux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Alors, se doutant que le futur marié devait attendre une réponse à sa question, il prit enfin la parole.

- D : Sans déc', ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu et tu m'envoie déjà sur les roses. Je pensais t'avoir manquer un peu plus que ça. Là tu me déçois, Quat-chan !

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre une autre voix que celle de la chinoise, Quatre sursauta et fit tomber le cadre sur le sol. Il se leva promptement et se retourna enfin vers son interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent peu à peu en apercevant son homologue et crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, rendant l'instant tellement irréel qu'il se crut encore entrain de rêver cette rencontre. Il s'avança prudemment, craignant de le voir disparaître comme par magie au premier geste brusque, et arrivé devant lui, il osa enfin poser la question.

- Q : Duo... C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? baffouilla-t-il, envahit peu à peu par l'émotion.

Il vit alors l'apparition lui sourire tendrement.

- D : Oui, Kitty-kat, murmura l'américain. C'est bien moi.

A ces mots, le coeur de l'empathe se gonfla de bonheur. Il se jeta sur Duo et l'étreignit avec force, des larmes de joie perlant sur ses joues. Ses prières avaient été exaucer, son ami était enfin revenu. On ne pouvait lui faire plus beau cadeau que celui-là pour le jour le plus important de sa vie. Il remercia le ciel de toutes ses forces. Duo répondit à l'étreinte du petit blond et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le dos pour le calmer.

- D : Allons, Quat-chan ! Shuuut ! Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit par le passé ?

- Q : Je sais ! réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. _Boys don't cry !_ Mais je suis si heureux, Duo ! Tellement heureux, tu peux pas savoir...

- D : Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ami.

- Q : Moi aussi, Duo. J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Je commençais à perdre espoir.

- D : Mais je suis là, à présent. Et tu peux me croire, tu ne pourras plus te débarasser de moi. J'y suis, j'y reste ! conclut-il avec conviction.

Il entendit son ami étouffer un rire dans son épaule, preuve qu'il s'était calmé. Ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer entre eux, il reprit sur un ton enjôleur.

- D : Ma foi, mon ami, tu as bien grandi ! Tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant et tu m'as l'air trés en forme. Je vais être jaloux !

- Q : Non, pas tant que ça, répondit l'arabe, retrouvant la complicité de ses souvenirs.

- D : Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger. Laisse-moi te regarder !

Tout en disant ces mots, il se détacha de son meilleur ami et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il les tâta longuement, sentant les muscles vigoureux du jeune homme entre ses doigts.

- D : Humm... Tu as pris de la carrure. Intéressant... sussura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Lentement, il remonta ses mains juqu'à son cou, puis il posa une main de chaque côté de son visage et se mit à le caresser tendrement, pour en capturer chaque détail. Son inspection le satisfit grandement.

- D : Et tu as toujours ce même visage d'ange. Malgré toutes ces années, tu es resté mon petit ange blond.

Quatre, qui n'avait pas bougé, trop surpris par le déroulement de l'inspection, réalisa soudain le pourquoi de ses gestes. A aucun moment, son ami ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux, son regard définitivement dissimulé derrière ses lunettes sombres, et fixait un point invisible devant lui. Il hésita à lui demander, appréhendant la réponse qu'il obtiendrait mais l'américain fut plus rapide.

- D : Oui, Quatre. Je suis aveugle.

L'américain sentit alors des larmes couler sur ses doigts qu'il essuya avec ses pouces.

- D : Non, ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît...

Mais Quatre n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il avait le coeur brisé.

- Q : Par Allah ! Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- D : C'est arrivé, Quatre, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait de garder stoïque. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

- Q : Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'accrochant à la veste de son ami. Je veux savoir.

- D : Je te dirai tout, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. Sèches-moi vite ces larmes car tu dois te marier dans moins d'une heure et je veux que tu arrives devant le prêtre avec le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie comme dans mes souvenirs. Allez, souris-moi !

Le futur marié refoula difficilement ses larmes et s'efforça de sourire pour faire plaisir à son ami. L'américain sentit les lèvres de son ami s'étirer en un petit sourire.

- D : Voilà ! C'est mieux, s'écria-t-il. Maintenant, je veux que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis là et je vais bien. De toute façon, je serai venu même si j'avais été à l'article de la mort. De plus, je compte bien profiter de cette occasion pour m'amuser aux frais de la famille Winner.

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit à cette réplique. Duo n'avait pas changé. Toujours à penser à s'amuser et surtout à s'occuper de ses amis avant lui-même. Sachant que s'appitoyer sur son sort ne serait pas lui rendre justice et qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus sur son état, Quatre dévia le sujet.

- Q : Comment as-tu su que je me mariais et comment es-tu venu ?

- D : Facile ! L'annonce de ton mariage a fait la Une des journaux pendant des jours, impossible de passer à côté, ricana-t-il. Et je suis venu en avion avec Wufei.

- Q : Wufei est là aussi ! s'exclama le petit blond, surpris.

- D : Oui, je l'ai laissé avec Trowa qui, soit dit en passant, était incroyablement nerveux. C'est dingue l'effet que tu lui fais !

- Q : DUO !

- D : Oui, c'est toujours moi !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Que c'était bon de se retrouver comme avant. C'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, que les trois années qu'ils venaient de passer loin de l'autre n'avaient jamais existé. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans la plénitude du moment qu'ils n'entendirent pas quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer. C'était Sally qui était venue prendre des nouvelles de Quatre en tant que son témoin.

- S : Ca y est, Quatre ! Tu es prêt ! Tout le monde nous att...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tant elle était surprise de trouver l'arabe en bonne compagnie et abasourdie lorsqu'elle reconnut l'américain.

- S : Duo ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant Duo dans ses bras. Ca alors, tu es revenu ! Comme tu as changé !!! Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ? Ca te va beaucoup mieux ! dit-elle rapidement sans reprendre son souffle

- D : Bonjour à toi aussi Sally ! Oui, je suis revenu. Toi aussi tu as changé, en mieux je te rassure. Et oui, je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux et je suis content que cela te plaise, répondit-il calmement tout en rendant son étreinte à la jeune femme.

- S : Toujours aussi drôle et charmeur à ce que je vois ! minauda-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

- D : On ne se refait plus, que veux-tu ! Alors comme ça, c'est toi le témoin de mon meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas mieux choisir, dit-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

- S : Flatteur ! Tu sais trés bien qu'il y a une autre personne qui remplirait ce rôle mieux que moi.

- D : Ah bon, et qui ?

- S : Toi, gros bêta !

- D : Ah ça, je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que j'aurais été ravi de remplir ce rôle. Mais bon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

En le voyant, Sally voulut rajouter quelque chose mais ce fut Quatre qui intervint.

- Q : Et si finalement, on le pouvait.

A ces mots, Duo se tourna vers l'empathe et afficha un air de totale incompréhension.

- D : Que veux-tu dire ?

- Q : Ecoute Duo, lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains, je sais que je te prends au dépourvu en te demandant ça mais, maintenant que tu es là, je voudrai que tu sois mon témoin.

- D : Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette demande. Tu es sérieux ?

- Q : Plus que sérieux, répondit-il avec conviction.

- D : Mais... Je ne peux pas ! baffouilla-t-il. C'est Sally qui est censé l'être aujourd'hui, pas moi. Je refuse de lui prendre sa place.

- S : Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas, intervint le médecin. J'ai trés bien compris que c'est toi que Quatre a toujours voulu pour remplir ce rôle. Alors vas-y ! Je te cède la place sans problème.

- D : Je... je ne sais pas... murmura-t-il, sentant l'émotion le submerger.

- Q : Je t'en prie Duo, fais-le pour moi ! le supplia-t-il en raffermissant sa prise. Ce sera une façon de te faire pardonner ces trois années de silence où tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle alors que j'étais très inquiét pour toi et n'ai jamais cessé de l'être durant tout ce temps. Et je préfère te dire que je ne supporterai aucun refus de ta part.

- D : En conclusion, je n'ai pas le choix si je comprends bien ?

- Q : Exactement !

- D : Finalement tu n'as pas du tout changé, Quatre. Tu arrives toujours à obtenir ce que tu veux, que ce soit avec ton visage d'ange ou avec tes dons de persuasion.

- Q : Je ne suis pas un Winner pour rien, dit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- D : Tu m'en diras tant. Dans ce cas, ce sera un honneur pour moi d'être ton témoin.

- Q : Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir que de cette façon.

- D : J'en suis content pour toi. Et moi qui voulais faire une apparition discrète, c'est légèrement compromis, soupira-t-il.

- Q : Mais voyons, la discrétion ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu sais bien que Duo Maxwell rime avec sensationnel.

- D : Hummm... Là, tu marques un point, avoua-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Alors soit, allons faire une entrée digne de Duo Maxwell.

Tout en disant ça, il lui tendit le bras. Quatre s'en saisit avec grand plaisir et ils quittèrent la chambre de l'arabe en compagnie de Sally.

Au même moment, Heero s'apprêtait à aller chercher Trowa pour la cérémonie quand il le vit arriver accompagné de sa soeur et d'un individu qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'ancien pilote du Shenlong. Lorsqu'il le vit, Trowa vint à sa rencontre, Wufei sur ses talons.

- H : Chang ! dit-il lorsque celui-ci lui fit face.

- W : Yuy, répondit le chinois en lui tendant la main.

- H : Tu t'es finalement décidé à refaire surface, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

- W : On ne peut rien te cacher, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

- H : Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

- W : J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

- T : Désolé de devoir vous interrompre, mais je dois me marier dans une minute donc si nous remettions cette discussion à plus tard. Wufei, tu peux t'asseoir devant, il y a une place de libre. Viens Heero !

Et sur ces entrefaites, Trowa et Heero allèrent se mettre en place tandis que le chinois s'installait à la place qui lui était attribuée. Quand ils furent en place, Heero ne put s'empêcher de fixer discrètement le revenant. Sa présence était une véritable surprise et il était heureux de le revoir. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait préféré que ce soit un autre que lui qui occupe cette place. Un certain natté aux yeux améthyste qui occupait chacune de ses pensées. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Tout à coup, il vit arriver Sally toute seule et s'asseoir aux côtés du chinois qui la salua d'un signe de tête. Il fut intrigué. Normalement, en tant que témoin de Quatre, la jeune fille devait remonter l'allée à son bras. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Il ne put se poser davantage de questions car la musique marquant le début de la cérémonie se fit entendre. Tous les invités se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se tournèrent vers la porte de jardin. Heero les imita et tourna la tête dans la même direction. Il vit Quatre entièrement vêtu de blanc faire son entrée. Mais se figea en reconnaissant celui qui lui donnait le bras. Il crut un instant à une hallucination mais aprés avoir papillonner des yeux trés fort, il dut admettre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quatre avançait d'un pas lent en rythme avec la marche nuptiale, un sourire radieux peint sur son visage, conduit par Duo Maxwell plus beau que jamais dans son costume noir et ses lunettes de soleil. A ce moment, plus rien n'existait pour lui que cette apparition surnaturelle et il sentit son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine à mesure que l'américain s'approchait. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait si bien. Il se doutait que son arrivée faisait du plus bel effet. Il sentait les parfums reconnaissables des personnes qu'il connaissait. Cela le ravit. Mais plus il s'approchait de l'estrade, plus il ressentait d'appréhension. Il allait faire face à l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur et dont il était toujours amoureux. Il craignait de ne pas réussir à garder son contrôle face à lui et ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir une fois la cérémonie terminée. Comme si son appréhension était palpable, il sentit Quatre lui serrer le bras un peu plus pour marquer sa présence. Et il en sourit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. C'était pour lui qu'il était là, c'était pour lui qu'il avait décidé de revenir. Il devait se montrer digne de la confiance que son ami avait mis en lui en lui demandant d'être son témoin. Et foi de Duo Maxwell, il ne le décevrait pas. Aprés quelques pas, le futur marié et son témoin firent face au prêtre. Duo se détacha de la prise de l'arabe et se posta à sa gauche, face au japonais dont il devinait la présence grâce à son odeur et aux battements rapides de son coeur. Pourquoi battait-il aussi vite d'ailleur ? Etait-il simplement ému par la cérémonie ou était-ce sa présence qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Les fiancés se prirent la main et se regardèrent tendrement avant de se tourner vers le Père Sullivan.

" Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union de ces deux âmes devant le regard de Dieu. Ces deux personnes ont décidé de s'unir pour la vie, faisant le serment devant le Seigneur et devant vous de s'aimer pour l'éternité."

Pendant tout le temps que dura le sermon de l'homme d'Eglise, Heero ne cessait de fixer Duo. Celui-ci avait la tête tourner vers le jeune couple et souriait tendrement, retrouvant dans les paroles du prêtre, les anciens discours du Père Maxwell. Il était heureux. Aprés l'échange des voeux, chaque témoin tendit l'anneau d'or, symbole de leur union, à chacun des deux époux.

" Trowa Barton, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Quatre Raberba Winner ici présent. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le chérir dans la joie ou la tristesse, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

Trowa passa l'anneau au doigt de son ange et répondit distinctement, son regard encré dans celui de son mari :

- T : Oui, je le veux.

Quatre sentit que son coeur menaçait d'exploser devant la joie intense qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Le prêtre se tourna vers lui et répéta :

" Et vous, Quatre Raberba Winner, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Trowa Barton ici présent. De l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le chérir dans la joie ou la tristesse, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la santé ou la maladie, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

L'arabe se saisit de l'anneau que lui tendait l'américain et le passa au doigt de son amour. Il s'efforça de répondre, la voix étranglée par l'émotion :

- Q : Oui, je le veux.

Le Père Sullivan bénit alors les deux anneaux et les proclama unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Les deux époux se firent de nouveau face et échangèrent un baiser passionné sous les acclamations de leurs amis. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux désormais et il ne tenait qu'à eux de la rendre merveilleuse à l'image de cette journée. Duo luttait contre les larmes de joie qui menaçait de couler de ses yeux éteints. Il était heureux pour eux. Mais les choses sérieuses allaient commencer pour lui. Le moment était venu de dire la vérité à ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Ce ne serait pas facile, il le savait, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait fait son choix et en assumerait les conséquences. C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsque Quatre vint le serrer dans ses bras. Oui, il était heureux et rien ne pourra lui faire regretter sa décision.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

(1) signifie mon amour en arabe.

* * *

**_Félicitations aux jeunes mariés ! Duo est revenu avec beaucoup de questions. Le mystère de sa disparition va enfin être dévoilé, comment réagiront ses amis ? Réponse au prochain chapitre. Please review !!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**- Titre : ****Les yeux du coeur**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 2 5, 5x6

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Voilà ! Ca y est ! J'ai enfin fini cette fic. Voici, après une longue attente, le dernier chapitre tant espéré. En exclusivité, les explications de Duo, la vérité sur sa relation avec Wufei et... mon premier lemon !!! Soyez indulgent, je suis encore novice dans ce domaine. J'espère que cet ultime opus vous plaira et que j'aurais l'honneur de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs pour ma prochaine fic. Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Après de nombreuses félicitations, le nouveau couple proposa à ses invités de rejoindre la tente afin de commencer la réception. Celle-ci devait faire dans les 200 m environ, presque aussi grande qu'un chapiteau de cirque. Plusieurs tables rondes pouvant accueillir huit convives étaient réunies autour d'un grande piste de danse qui faisait face à une petite scène où était installé un orchestre. Certains invités allèrent s'asseoir à leur place tandis qu'à l'extérieur de la tente, un grand attroupement encerclait les mariés. Mais comme l'aurait pensé une personne extérieur, ce n'était pas les mariés qui attiraient tout ce monde mais plutôt l'un des témoins. En effet, à peine eût-il fait un pas que Duo fut aussitôt pris d'assaut par une horde sauvage. Tous ses amis, heureux de le revoir en bonne forme, s'étaient précipités sur lui et le harcelaient de questions. Duo ne dut sa survie à cette interrogatoire qu'à l'intervention du couple qui somma les convives de rejoindre leur place. Une fois fait, Duo put enfin respirer de nouveau normalement. Il ne leur en voulait pas pour ce tel débordement, il les comprenait parfaitement. Si l'un de ses amis était réapparu après une très longue absence, lui aussi, il lui aurait sauté au cou et l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise le pourquoi du comment. C'était tout à fait légitime comme réaction. Maintenant Duo n'était plus entouré que des nouveaux mariés, de Wufei, Heero, Réléna, Zechs et enfin Hilde et son petit ami.

- Hil : Duo ! s'écria l'allemande en se pendant à son cou. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- D : C'est réciproque, Hilde baby !

- Hil : Ce que tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en le relâchant. J'ai énormément pensé à toi pendant ces trois ans.

- D : Oui, je vois ça. Mais dis-moi ! Qui t'accompagne ? demanda-t-il en ressentant la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Hil : Laisse-moi te présenter mon fiancé : Kyle Sheller.

- D : Ravi de faire votre connaissance Kyle, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- K : C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer le fameux Duo Maxwell dont Hilde me parlait sans arrêt, répondit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

- D : J'espère que c'était en bien, s'enquit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Hil : Idiot ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

Duo sourit tendrement à son amie. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur n'avait vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi dynamique. Et de plus, elle semblait avoir trouver l'amour auprès d'un charmant garçon qu'il devinait être très bel homme connaissant les goûts de l'allemande. Il ne put profiter plus longtemps de cette ambiance bon enfant car la princesse de Sank prit la parole.

- R : Duo, c'est une surprise et un grand soulagement de vous revoir, Wufei et toi. Vous nous faites un immense plaisir.

- D : C'est aussi un grand plaisir pour nous de te revoir, Miss. N'est-ce pas, Wufei ?

- W : Tout à fait, mentit le chinois.

- R : Et en plus, vous êtes d'une grande élégance tous les deux. J'avoue avoir failli ne pas vous reconnaître.

- D : _Sans blague... _pensa-t-il. Merci, c'est gentil à toi ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment mais je suis sûr que tu es, toi aussi, très élégante. N'ai-je pas raison Wufei ?

- W : Absolument !

A ces mots, Réléna regarda l'américain comme si celui-ci venait de dire une bêtise. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retourner le compliment alors qu'elle était devant lui ? Cette phrase interpella aussi les autres, notamment Heero. Le japonais chercha un quelconque sens caché à cette phrase mais il ne trouva rien. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? L'héritière des Peacecrafts se chargea de poser la question.

- R : Comment ça : tu ne peux pas me retourner le compliment ? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant devant toi et bien visible. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

A ces mots, les lèvres de Duo s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se voulait ironique.

- D : C'est marrant que tu dises ça car c'est effectivement mon cas.

Après cela, Duo n'entendit plus un mot. Il devinait que sa révélation avait dû être un choc pour eux. Il leur annonçait de but en blanc qu'il était aveugle, sans aucune préparation. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait voir leur réaction, cela l'aurait sûrement fait rire. Hormis Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et lui-même, tous les autres avaient écarquillé les yeux et étaient bouche bée. Heero avait sentit son coeur rater un battement en entendant cela. Son baka natté était aveugle, il ne pouvait le croire. Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait de fixer Duo qui souriait toujours. Pourquoi souriait-il en leur disant ça ? Tout aussi bouleversée que lui, Réléna se remit lentement de sa surprise et demanda aussitôt à l'américain :

- R : C'est ton cas ? Ça veut dire que tu es aveugle ?

Duo sourit plus franchement à cette question et se tourna vers le chinois.

- D : Dis-moi, Wufei. Aurais-je parlé dans une autre langue sans m'en rendre compte ? lui demanda-t-il.

- W : Non, tu as été parfaitement clair, lui répondit-il, stoïque.

- D : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas, Réléna, je ne vois pas ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire. Oui, je suis aveugle.

- R : Oh mais... Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia-t-elle, déstabilisée par le franc parler de l'américain.

- Hil : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Duo ? s'écria l'allemande, reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

- D : Ça, c'est une très longue histoire mais je préférerai attendre un peu avant de vous la raconter. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous là pour célébrer le mariage de nos amis. Fêtons dignement cet évènement avant de nous pencher sur mon cas, voulez-vous ?

- Hil : Mais... tenta d'intervenir la jeune fille.

- Q : Non, Hilde, la coupa le petit blond. Duo nous a promis de tout nous dire lorsqu'il jugera le moment arrivé. Nous devons respecter sa décision. En attendant, rejoignons les autres invités qui doivent commencer à s'impatienter.

Devant le ton catégorique de l'arabe, plus personne n'osa le contredire. Duo remercia mentalement son ami d'avoir interférer en sa faveur. Il tenait d'abord à ce que ses amis profitent de leur journée avant de tout leur avouer. Le leur dire maintenant aurait plombé l'ambiance à coup sûr. Le petit groupe commença à se diriger vers la tente. Duo amorça un mouvement pour les suivre quand la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit. Il le reconnut comme étant le sien et surtout le son particulier attaché à la personne qui l'appelait. Le chinois se tourna vers l'américain et lui dit :

- W : Laisse-moi deviner ! C'est Mr Je-peux-pas-laisser-les-autres-en-paix-plus-de-cinq-minutes, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- D : On ne peux rien te cacher. Il souhaite me parler de toute urgence, dit-il en se saisissant de l'appareil. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, s'écria-t-il à l'intention de ses amis qui s'étaient retournés au son du téléphone.

Puis il se retourna et débuta la conversation. Wufei rejoignit le groupe et ensemble ils pénétrèrent sous la tente. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table qui leur était attribuée. Wufei prit place à la table des mariés aux côtés de Sally avec Heero, Réléna et Zechs. Hilde et son fiancé rejoignirent la leur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter sa bien-aimée qui s'efforça de retrouver le sourire pour lui faire plaisir. Une fois installer, les conversations reprirent. Tous questionnèrent le chinois au sujet de ces trois années d'absence.

- W : J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à voyager, leur répondit-il. J'ai vu beaucoup de paysages, visiter bon nombre de monuments puis je me suis établi comme professeur de karaté. Poste que j'occupe depuis maintenant deux ans et dont je ne me lasse jamais.

- S : Combien d'élèves as-tu ? s'enquit la doctoresse, très intéressée.

- W : Exactement 25. Ils ont tous entre 6 et 17 ans et je suis très content d'eux. Dernièrement, mes deux meilleurs élèves ont remporté tous les championnats d'arts martiaux de cette saison.

- Z : Félicitations ! s'écria le blond. Tu dois en être très fier.

- W : Oui, je le suis.

- R : Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'enseigner à autant d'élèves à la fois ? Tu ne te sens jamais dépasser ? demanda la princesse.

- W : Non pas trop et je dispose aussi d'un second professeur très talentueux qui est également mon associé.

- S : Alors tu as parfaitement réussi ta vie, mon cher Wufei. J'en suis heureuse pour toi.

- W : Merci Sally.

Pendant toute la durée de la conversation, Heero n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets vers l'entrée de la tente. Il attendait fébrilement que l'américain ait fini sa conversation et vienne les rejoindre. Mais il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait car ses deux amis fraîchement mariés avaient bien vu son petit jeu. Lorsqu'il porta son regard sur eux, ceux-ci lui adressèrent un petit sourire tendre pour lui montrer leur compréhension.

- T : Tu l'as bien attendu pendant trois ans, Heero. Tu peux encore attendre quelques minutes.

Heero voulut répliquer mais se ravisa en voyant Duo arriver dans leur direction. Avec une aisance déconcertante, l'américain trouva son chemin au milieu des tables et se dirigea tout naturellement vers leur table. Comment pouvait-il faire cela dans son état ? Duo arriva jusqu'à eux et s'installa entre Quatre et Wufei, face à Heero et Réléna.

- D : Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

- Q : Pas du tout ! le rassura l'arabe. On s'apprêtait justement à porter un toast.

- D : Alors j'arrive au bon moment ! s'exclama-t-il avec une mine réjouie.

Sur ces mots, il empoigna son verre et le leva.

- D : Je porte un toast à Quatre et Trowa qui se sont enfin décidé à sauter le pas alors qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et je remercie le Ciel de leur avoir souffler l'idée.

- Q : Duo !

- D : Vi, c'est toujours moi ! A Quatre et Trowa, puisse-t-il toujours connaître le bonheur !

- Tous : A Quatre et Trowa !

Et sur ce, les verres s'entrechoquèrent et chacun but son champagne. Quand il eut fini son verre, Wufei tendit un paquet à son voisin. Celui-ci le prit puis le tendit au jeune marié.

- D : Tiens Quatre ! C'est mon cadeau de mariage pour tous les deux.

- Q : Merci Duo ! dit-il en se saisissant du paquet. Mais il ne fallait pas. T'avoir avec nous est déjà un très beau cadeau.

- D : Si, il le fallait. Je vous devais bien ça. Vas-y, ouvre-le !

Obéissant à son ami, Quatre entreprit de déballer le mystérieux présent, impatient de découvrir son contenu. Celui-ci se présenta sous la forme d'un roman avec pour couverture l'image d'un désert sous une nuit étoilée et un bédouin tout de blanc vêtu montant un dromadaire aux côtés d'un jeune homme accompagné d'un lion. Au dessus de l'image était inscrit en lettres dorées : _Les amants du désert. _

- Q : Duo, il est magnifique, s'extasia l'arabe.

- D : Tu m'en vois ravi après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour l'écrire, ricana son ami.

- Q : Comment ça ? C'est toi qui l'a écrit ? questionna le petit blond, très surpris.

- D : Oui, ce livre est de moi. Dés que j'ai appris vos fiançailles, je me suis tout de suite afféré à son écriture. Ca m'a pris deux mois et je pense que le résultat n'est pas trop mal. C'est un petit hommage à votre couple.

- T : C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de t'être autant impliqué dans ce cadeau, nous sommes très touchés.

- D : Ce n'est rien. Écrire des livres est une véritable promenade de santé pour moi, je le fais tous les jours.

- R : Vraiment ? intervint la princesse, trouvant la discussion très intéressante. Alors, tu es romancier ?

Duo tourna la tête en direction de la voix de la jeune fille et acquiesça.

- R : Voilà un métier fort intéressant ! minauda-t-elle.

- D : Oui et il ne cesse de me ravir chaque jour, répondit-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Z : As-tu déjà été édité ? demanda l'ancien commandant d'Oz.

- D : Oui, je suis en contrat avec une grande maison d'édition depuis deux ans et sous le joug tyrannique de mon éditeur, Marc Sanders.

- H : Marc Sanders, le patron de la Sanders Edition ? demanda le japonais, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Duo.

- D : C'est bien lui, affirma l'américain. Cet homme est une véritable sangsue et il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, pour preuve que c'est lui qui vient de m'appeler. Sa dernière obsession : mon feu vert pour la publication de mon dernier roman dont je viens de vous offrir le premier exemplaire en avant-première car j'avais insisté sur le fait que vous soyez les premiers à l'acquérir.

- R : Ah bon ? Tu dois alors écrire sous un nom d'emprunt car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

- D : Bien sûr, tu dois même l'avoir déjà entendu. J'écris sous les initiales D.S.

De nouveau, Duo n'entendit plus que le silence. Six paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui, complètement ébahis. Retrouvant sa lucidité en premier, Quatre demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

- Q : Tu es sérieux ? Je possède tous les ouvrages de cet auteur !

- T : C'est vraiment toi ?

- D : Vous en doutez ? Vous connaissez pourtant ma devise : _I run, I hide but I never lie !_

- R : Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ce serait toi ce fameux D.S reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs auteurs de ce siècle. J'ai du mal à croire que la coqueluche du monde littéraire puisse être un... un...

- D : Un... Aveugle ? continua-t-il pour elle. Tu peux le dire, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Sache que mon handicap n'entrave nullement ma capacité à écrire. J'avais déjà ce projet en tête alors que nous étions encore en guerre. J'avais des histoires toutes prêtes qui n'attendaient qu'à sortir de mon esprit. J'ai passé un an à toutes les écrire puis j'en ai envoyé une à plusieurs maisons d'éditions. Beaucoup m'ont répondu favorablement mais ce fut l'offre de Marc Sanders qui m'a séduite. Et sachez qu'il aimait déjà mon livre avant de me rencontrer et de découvrir ma cécité, donc ce n'était pas un acte de pure charité. J'ai d'ailleurs spécifié dans mon contrat que la vérité sur mon identité et ma condition restent secrète jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je me suis donc fait connaître sous les initiales D.S, mon premier roman, _Le petit ange Solitaire_, a fait un véritable carton et depuis ma réputation n'a cessé de croître.

- Q : C'est absolument fabuleux ! Je suis fier de toi !

- D : Merci !

Quatre était vraiment heureux que son ami ait réussi malgré son handicap. Cependant, cette révélation apporta son lot de questions. Que pouvaient signifier les initiales D.S ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

- Q : Duo, puis-je te poser une question ?

- D : Bien sûr, si c'est dans mes moyens.

- Q : Que signifie D.S ?

A cette question, Duo sembla réfléchir. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un petit sourire gêné.

- D : Vous allez trouver ça stupide mais les initiales D.S sont juste celles de mon défunt gundam : DeathScythe.

- Q : Non, ça n'a rien de stupide, au contraire, le rassura-t-il. J'ai moi-même baptisé un des étalons de mes écuries Sandrock.

- D : Eh bien, moi qui croyait avoir atteint le summum de la sentimentalité, tu arrive bien avant moi, Kitty-Kat ! se moqua l'américain.

- Q : Duo ! gronda l'arabe.

- D : Sorry Quat-chan, je te taquine ! Tiens, je vais tout de suite me faire pardonner ! dit-il en se levant et en s'éloignant.

- Q : Duo ! Où vas-tu ?

Mais l'américain resta sourd à son appel et continua sur sa lancée. Les personnes attablées le virent avancer vers l'orchestre et l'observèrent, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Quatre regarda Wufei, espérant qu'il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il complotait mais celui-ci était tout aussi ignorant que lui. Il reporta son attention sur Duo qui était entrain de dire quelques mots au chef d'orchestre. Après quelques secondes, ce dernier acquiesça et lui tendit la main pour le faire monter sur scène. Ensuite il le conduisit jusqu'au piano et, une fois installé, il lui installa un micro. Dés qu'il l'eut remercier, Duo agrippa le micro et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à l'assistance :

- D : Excusez-moi, puis-je avoir toute votre attention, s'il vous plaît ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers la scène, interrompant leurs discussions. Sachant qu'il avait obtenu l'attention de tous, Duo continua :

- D : Merci. Tout d'abord, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaîtraient pas, je me nomme Duo Maxwell et je suis un ami proche du nouveau couple marié que je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement.

A ces mots, il se mit à applaudir et tout le monde le suivit. Quatre et Trowa se levèrent et sourirent à l'assistance pour les remercier. Après quelques secondes, Duo cessa d'applaudir et reprit sur un ton très sérieux :

- D : Quatre, Trowa, votre mariage est pour moi la preuve que tout le monde sur Terre a le droit au bonheur et que chacun possède une personne qui lui ait destinée. Aussi, en hommage à cette preuve d'amour que vous nous avez témoigné en ce jour si particulier, laissez-moi vous offrir ceci.

Sur ces paroles, il fit signe au chef et, après une profonde inspiration, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches de l'instrument. Après quelques notes, sa voix s'éleva dans les airs :

_Look into my eyes, you will see _- ( Regardes-moi dans les yeux, tu verras )  
_What you mean to me _- ( Ce que tu représentes pour moi )  
_Search your heart, search your soul _- ( Cherche dans ton coeur, cherche dans ton âme )  
_And when you find me there, you'll search no more _- ( Et quand tu m'y trouveras, tu ne chercheras plus )  
_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _- ( Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on essaie )  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _- ( Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas qu'on meurt )  
_You know, it's true _- ( Tu sais, c'est vrai )  
_Everything I do, I do it for you _- ( Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi )

Sur ces paroles, l'orchestre commença à accompagner le pianiste. Les deux amoureux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main.

_Look into your heart, you will find _- ( Regardes dans ton coeur, tu trouveras )  
_There's nothin' there to hide _- ( Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher )  
_Take me as I am, take my life _- ( Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie )  
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice _- ( Je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai )

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _- ( Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas qu'on se batte )  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more _- ( Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus )  
_You know, it's true _- ( Tu sais, c'est vrai )  
_Everything I do, I do it for you _- ( Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi )

_There's no love, like your love _- ( Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme ton amour )  
_And no other could give more love _- ( Et aucun autre ne pourrait m'en donner plus )  
_There's nowhere, unless you're there _- ( Il n'existe pas d'endroit, à moins que tu y sois )  
_All the time, all the way _- ( Tout le temps, tout le long )

S'en suit alors une pause musicale. Duo jouait avec passion, un sourire heureux peint sur son visage. Ses paroles transperçaient le coeur de son public, provoquant chez certains cette sensation de bien-être propre aux amoureux. Trowa et Quatre étaient aux anges, Hilde et Kyle étaient dans le même état. Wufei avait un petit sourire satisfait, de même que Zechs. Réléna s'était collée contre Heero avec un sourire niais pendant que ce dernier fixait l'américain inlassablement. La situation était très différente de celle d'il y a trois ans. Duo semblait heureux. Bien que son visage demeurait impassible, le coeur du japonais battait à toute allure. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il retint un sursaut quand Duo reprit sa chanson avec beaucoup de ferveur.

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _- ( Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas qu'on essaie )  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more _- ( Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille plus )  
_I would fight for you, I'd lie for you _- ( Je me battrai pour toi, je mentirai pour toi )  
_Walk the wire for you, ya I'd die for you _- ( Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrai pour toi )

Il tint la note puis fit une pause avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux :

_You know, it's true _- ( Tu sais, c'est vrai )  
_Everything I do, I do it for you _- ( Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi )

Il joua encore quelques secondes puis reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, laissant le son de la musique s'évanouir jusqu'au silence. Il attendit un moment avant que le silence pesant ne soit troubler par une grande salve d'applaudissement. Les gens étaient debout et l'acclamaient à tout rompre. Duo sourit et remercia l'assistance :

- D : Merci, merci beaucoup ! Maintenant, si les jeunes mariés veulent bien s'avancer au milieu de la piste et nous faire l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Messieurs, à vous ! dit-il à l'intention de l'orchestre.

Duo se leva et descendit de la scène. Sur l'ordre de leur meneur, les musiciens débutèrent un petit slow pour les mariés. Ces derniers s'avançèrent au milieu de la piste et commencèrent à tourner, tendrement enlacés, sous les regards attendris de leurs invités. Duo passa à côté d'eux et entendit Quatre lui adresser un merci à peine murmurer que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu, et se dirigea vers sa table respective. Quand il y arriva, il surprit tout le monde en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Wufei qui ne le repoussa pas. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui dit :

- D : Que dirais-tu de les imiter ?

- W : Ai-je vraiment le choix de refuser ? lui dit-il en lui saisissant la taille.

Duo leva le nez et se mit à réfléchir. Sa réflexion ne lui prit que quelques secondes.

- D : Non !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il se leva et le tira par le bras. Wufei, ne pouvant vraiment rien lui refuser, se leva et l'accompagna sur la piste. Sans un mot, ils s'enlaçèrent et se mirent à tourner en harmonie avec le rythme lanscinant de la musique. Duo avait entouré le coup du chinois de ses bras et posé sa tête contre son épaule. Celui-ci lui enserrait la taille tendrement et avait posé sa joue contre la sienne en soupirant d'aise. L'image parfaite du couple amoureux. En les voyant si étroitement liés, Quatre fut très surpris. Il ne pensait pas que leur relation ait évolué dans ce sens. Et à cette constatation, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Heero. Celui-ci ne cessait de fixer le couple, ignorant les demandes de Réléna qui voulait aussi danser. Il sentait dans son coeur un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis plus de trois ans refaire surface : la jalousie. Cette même jalousie qui lui avait coûté de perdre l'être que son coeur avait choisi. Mais foi d'Heero Yuy, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur se dit-il. Alors qu'il continuait de réfrainer sa rage, d'autres couples avaient rejoint la piste. Tous arboraient des visages heureux. Quand la première danse arriva à sa fin, l'orchestre enchaîna aussitôt sur une autre, tout aussi douce. Duo chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son cavalier puis se dégagea de lui pour aller à la rencontre du couple marié. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, il demanda la permission à Trowa de pouvoir danser avec son ami. Trowa accepta et les laissa pour aller inviter sa soeur à danser. De son côté, Wufei revint à leur table et invita Sally. Celle-ci accepta sans attendre et ils retournèrent ensemble sur la piste, ignorant un regard bleu océan ( avec une chevelure blonde platine ) posé sur eux avec beaucoup d'intensité. Pendant ce temps, Quatre et Duo discutaient tout en entamant une nouvelle pirouette.

- Q : Encore merci, Duo. Cette chanson était vraiment magnifique.

- D : Heureux qu'elle t'ait plu. Je tenais à vous faire ce cadeau afin de vous montrer à quel point vous comptez pour moi et aussi pour vous demander pardon. Je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir laisser sans nouvelle pendant tout ce temps et je sais que rien ne pourra me racheter à vos yeux.

- Q : Duo... souffla l'arabe. Je ne te contredirai pas en te disant que je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire je t'avouerai que je t'en ai beaucoup voulu d'être parti comme un voleur. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que notre amitié n'avait finalement pas la même valeur pour moi que pour toi.

- D : Ne crois pas ça, Quat-chan, lui assura l'américain. Tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Q : Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti. Qu'est-ce qui t'a éloigné de nous sans que tu puisse nous donner la moindre explication ?

- D : Je sais que je vous dois la vérité mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre votre réaction. J'ai si peur de te perdre, mon ami, avoua-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches du petit blond.

- Q : Tu ne me perdras jamais, le rassura-t-il. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être sincère avec moi et de me promettre de ne plus jamais me laisser.

- D : Je te le promets, répondit son ami en lui souriant tendrement.

Soudain, pris de l'envie de revoir le regard de son meilleur ami, Quatre amorça un mouvement pour lui retirer ses lunettes.

- Q : Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il en agrippant les branches.

- D : Euh... oui, hésita-t-il à repondre, ne s'attendant pas à cette demande. Mais ça met d'ordinaire les gens assez mal à l'aise.

Mais Quatre n'attacha aucune importance à sa dernière phrase et lui retira les lunettes très doucement. Ainsi, il put plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Il put revoir ces prunelles d'une couleur si extraordinaire, ce parfait mélange de bleu et de violet qui inspirait tant l'admiration. Mais il y manquait cette petite étincelle de vie qui l'habitait autrefois, le rendant incroyablement vide. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, les yeux de son ami étaient bel et bien éteints. Attristé par cette constatation, il se serra davantage contre l'américain, essayant d'endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Duo sentit que son ami avait été très toucher par ce qu'il avait vu et raffermit son étreinte pour le consoler. Lorsque la musique prit fin, Duo se dégagea de son ami et lui reprit ses lunettes. Sauf que, au lieu de les remettre sur ses yeux, il les rangea soigneusement dans la poche avant de sa veste. Puis il prit le visage du jeune marié entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, Duo savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer l'heure de sa confession. Le moment était venu de tout leur dire. Même si cela devait gâcher l'ambiance de cette journée, il ne pouvait plus leur refuser la vérité, ne serait-ce que par respect pour leur amitié. C'est donc résolu à tout dévoiler qu'il prit la main de son ami et se dirigea vers leur table. Une fois arrivé, il le fit s'asseoir et se tourna vers Zechs qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

- D : Excuse-moi Zechs mais pourrais-tu demander à Hilde de venir, s'il te plaît ?

- Z : Bien sûr, Duo. J'y vais tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien commandant d'Oz se leva et partit en direction de la table de l'allemande. En attendant, Duo prit place, laissant son regard vide se poser droit devant lui. Face à lui, Réléna fixait ses yeux avec une lueur de dégoût, elle était très mal à l'aise. Par contre, Heero soutenait ce regard qui l'avait toujours fasciné et qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté hormis ses pupilles résolument fines et sans éclats, preuve qu'il ne voyait rien. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il voulait savoir et surtout quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Wufei ? Leur danse donnait à penser qu'ils étaient ensemble mais rien n'avait été dit en ce sens. Bientôt sa curiosité allait être satisfaite. Quelques instants plus tard, Zechs revint en compagnie de Hilde. Duo l'invita à s'asseoir et elle prit place aux côtés de Réléna.

- Z : Voilà Duo ! Tu peux y aller !

- D : Merci Zechs.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentit la main de Wufei se poser sur la sienne sous la table pour lui montrer son soutien. Cela l'encouragea, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Sachant cela, il ouvrit les yeux et prit la parole.

- D : Je pense vous avoir suffisamment fait attendre et qu'il est plus que temps de lever le voile sur mon départ intempestif ainsi que mon état actuel. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, les deux évènements sont étroitement liés.

- Q : Comment ça ? s'étonna l'arabe, complètement perdu.

- D : La vérité, reprit-il, même si ça me coûte de vous le dire, c'est que je ne suis pas devenu aveugle du jour au lendemain. Mon état est le résultat d'une longue maladie qui a débuté bien avant ma disparition.

Si Duo avait pu voir, il aurait vu l'expression éberluée peint sur chaque visage le fixant. En entendant ça, Quatre avait serré son poing contre son coeur, Trowa était choqué, Hilde avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupéfaction et Réléna était sidérée. Seuls Zechs et Heero semblaient calmes et prendre la nouvelle sans mal mais il n'en était rien dans le coeur du japonais. Apprendre que l'américain était malade depuis si longtemps, sans qu'il ne le remarque, lui paraissait impossible. Il aurait vu quelque chose si c'était vrai. Ne se laissant pas déstabilisé par le silence pesant qui s'était installé, Duo reprit sur un ton plus léger :

- D : A en croire l'absence de réponse que j'obtiens, je devine que cela vous fait un terrible choc.

- Q : Duo... Comment est-ce possible ? Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es malade ?

- D : J'ai ressenti les premiers symptômes le jour où vous avez découvert mon talent caché pour le piano, soit 8 mois avant la fin de la guerre, déclara-t-il.

- H : C'est impossible ! intervint le japonais. J'aurais remarqué un changement dans ton mode de travail.

- D : C'est pourtant la vérité, Hee-chan, répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Au départ, je ne ressentais que de petites migraines qui s'estompaient au bout de quelques heures puis j'ai commencé à avoir des pertes de visions de quelques secondes. Je n'y ai pas prêté d'attention jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu une crise violente et où je suis tombé dans les escaliers de notre planque dans les Alpes. Là j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai demandé à mon mentor de me programmer une mission pour que je puisse aller voir un spécialiste de ses amis.

- T : La fameuse mission solo à durée indéterminée ? demanda le français, commençant à saisir les subtilités du récit de l'américain.

- D : Exactement, acquiesça-t-il. Je suis donc allé sur L2 et j'y ai rencontré le Dr Evrett, un éminent neurologue. Il m'a fait passer toute une batterie de test avant de m'annoncer la nouvelle qui allait à jamais changer ma vie : j'étais atteint d'une maladie rare qui allait me rendre aveugle en l'espace de quelques mois. Je vous laisse imaginer ma réaction en apprenant le diagnostic.

- Q : Duo, Duo, Duo... répéta le petit blond en se saisissant de la main de son ami avec ferveur.

- D : Ne t'en fais pas Quat-chan, le rassura-t-il. J'ai eu un petit moment de désespoir mais, fidèle à moi même, je ne me suis pas laissé démonter et j'ai demandé à suivre un traitement pour ralentir la progression de la maladie, et ce, contre l'avis du médecin et du Professeur G.

- R : Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? demanda la souveraine, intriguée.

- D : Parce que, dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été suspendu et l'équipe aurait perdu un membre alors que la guerre connaissait un tournant décisif. Et ça, je ne le voulais absolument pas. Je tenais à terminer cette guerre même si c'était la dernière chose que je faisais de mon vivant.

- S : Quelle est exactement ta maladie ? interrogea la doctoresse. Peut-être existe-t-il un moyen d'inverser les effets ?

- D : Ma maladie a pour nom : _Catharactis évolutive_ et si tu en as déjà entendu parler, tu dois déjà savoir qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de me soigner.

- S : Oh mon Dieu... souffla la jeune femme en comprenant la gravité de l'état de l'américain.

- Q : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi cette maladie ? s'empressa de demander l'arabe, à bout de nerfs.

Sally mit du temps avant de se remettre de sa découverte et de répondre au jeune homme avec tout le professionnalisme qu'elle se savait capable.

- S : Cette maladie touche essentiellement les personnes ayant vécues dans l'espace. De nature bénigne, elle provoque une dégénérescence cellulaire de la cornée et du nerf optique. Les symptômes relevés sont migraines chroniques et troubles de la visibilité. En phase terminale, les nerfs optiques du patient sont complètement détruits entrennant ainsi une cécité totale et irréversible.

Ces mots sonnèrent durs à l'oreille des anciens pilotes. Nullement surpris par le savoir de l'ancien agent de l'Alliance, Duo acquiesça :

- D : Oui Sally, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit le Dr Evrett.

- Q : Il... Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir que tu retrouves la vue ? questionna son ami en serrant sa main avec angoisse.

- D : Malheureusement non, mon ami. Je suis condamné à ne plus jamais revoir un jour. Mais je m'y suis fait. Le plus dur ne fut pas d'accepter l'idée de perdre la vue mais de devoir vous abandonner tous les quatre alors que vous aviez besoin de moi. Aussi, quand j'ai appris qu'il existait un traitement pour ralentir ma cécité, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Malheureusement, le traitement était très pénible et il m'a fallu un temps d'adaptation avant que je ne puisse vous rejoindre en pleine possession de mes moyens.

- T : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ton retour ?

- D : Je me doutais que si vous l'aviez appris, vous m'auriez volontairement écarté de l'opération et j'aurais été une source de souci en plus d'une gêne.

- H : J'aurais dû être informé de la situation, gronda le japonais. Ne serait-ce que pour pallier à tout problème.

- D : Tu ne le pouvais pas puisque les seuls au courant étaient mon médecin, mon mentor et moi. Je leur avais expressement demandé de ne rien divulguer sur mon état, de cette façon je pouvais continuer les missions tout en prenant le traitement.

- H : Et pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ?

- D : C'est là qu'intervient la décision des Mads sur le remaniement des tandems. Pour garder mon état secret, j'ai habilement convaincu mon mentor de me faire travailler en solo et, pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop suspect, il a soufflé l'idée au Professeur J que de changer le fonctionnement de l'équipe serait un avantage dans l'accomplissement de l'opération. Il a tout de suite adhéré et s'en est suivi les évènements que vous connaissez.

- Q : Je ne comprends pas, Duo. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?

- D : Je sais que j'aurais dû mais comprends-moi. Je ne voulais pas que vous perdiez l'image du Duo blagueur et sûr de lui que vous avez gardé pendant ces trois ans. Je ne voulais pas recevoir de pitié. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était rester auprès de mes amis et vivre mes derniers moments de voyant en leur compagnie. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

- H : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu, je suis pourtant le plus alerte de nous tous, s'indigna Heero.

- D : Oh mais tu as bien failli ! l'interpella Duo.

- H : Comment ça ? s'étonna le nippon.

- D : Souviens-toi : un jour tu m'as suivi alors que j'allais à un rendez-vous avec un ami. Tu t'en rappelle ?

Heero acquiesça sous les regards surpris des personnes attablées.

- D : En réalité, l'homme que tu as vu en ma compagnie était mon médecin. Il venait pour me donner ma provision de sérum. Si tu avais pu nous suivre davantage, tu aurais su ce qu'il retournait et j'aurais été démasqué. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai menacé à mon retour, j'avais eu peur que tu ne découvres mon secret.

Duo laissa le temps à ses amis d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre. Les avis étaient partagés entre compréhension et indignation. Quatre s'en voulait de ne rien avoir remarquer en tant qu'ami. Il se trouvait bien piètre et se disait que si il n'avait rien vu, c'était qu'il n'était pas un bon ami. Trowa était tout aussi perdu mais respectait les choix de l'américain. Hilde était sous le choc et menaçait de s'effondrer. Réléna était admirative devant l'ingéniosité et l'audace de l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe. Zechs et Sally, étant des personnes extérieures au groupe, gardaient un avis neutre. Et enfin Heero jurait intérieurement contre sa crédulité.

- H : Alors, dit-il amèrement, tu as réussi à garder ton secret intact jusqu'à la signature de la Paix, sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose.

- D : Pas exactement, répondit l'américain avec réticence.

- T : Que veux-tu dire ?

- D : Certes, entre l'annonce du diagnostic et la filature de Heero, il s'est passé trois mois sans que personne ne découvre ma maladie mais à partir de là, tout a changé.

- Q : Expliques-toi.

- D : Tu te souviens sûrement que Wufei t'as ramené de mission complètement inconscient avec 40 de fièvre. Comme tu étais hors d'état de continuer, les Mads m'avaient assigné à ta mission en compagnie de Wufei. Nous nous sommes rendus sur place et avons accompli la mission. Je venais de disposer les charges et de neutraliser deux gardes quand j'ai été victime d'une nouvelle crise. Je ne voyais plus rien et j'étais complètement incapable de me défendre en cas d'attaque. Heureusement, Wufei est venu me chercher et m'a sorti en vie de la base avant de la faire sauter. Une fois à l'abri, j'étais toujours plongé dans mes ténèbres et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre Wufei dans la confidence. Heureusement, il a réagi mieux que je l'espérais et a accepté de taire mon secret.

Pour tous, ce fut le choc. Tous eurent du mal à croire la dernière révélation de l'américain et fixèrent allègrement le chinois qui ne se départissait pas de son attitude impassible. Avant qu'un seul reproche ne soit proféré à l'encontre de son ami, Duo intervint.

- D : Ne lui en voulez pas ! Il a agi selon sa conscience. Je tiens à vous dire que Wufei a été le meilleur soutien que je pouvais espérer dans ma situation. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut et je ne regrette aucunement de lui avoir confier ma vie durant les mois qui suivirent. Ensuite, il y a eu les dernières missions et l'attaque finale contre Oz qui s'est terminée par la victoire des rebelles.

- Q : Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis à partir de là ? Tu n'avais plus de raison de nous le cacher.

- D : Je voulais le faire, je te le jure Quat-chan. Je voulais vous l'annoncer le soir de la réception au palais Peacecraft mais au dernier moment, je n'ai pas eu la force de vous l'avouer. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, moi, le grand Duo Maxwell, combattant redouté par les troupes d'Oz, j'ai eu peur de vous dire la vérité. Je me suis conduit comme le pire des lâches et j'ai choisi la solution de facilité : la fuite. Je suis parti comme un voleur et j'ai tourné le dos aux seules personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux parce que je ne pouvais pas assumer mes responsabilités. Je vous ai trahi et pour ça, je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. Je sais que tous les beaux discours ne rachèteront pas la conduite immature dont j'ai fait preuve à l'époque et je comprendrai que vous m'en vouliez pour vous avoir laisser dans l'ignorance tout ce temps. Mais j'avais tellement honte que revenir vous demander pardon s'est révélé impossible jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la nouvelle de votre mariage. Là, j'ai vu l'occasion que j'attendais de pouvoir vous retrouver et de m'expliquer face à face. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vous laisse décider de la suite, conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Tranquillement, il attendit les réactions à sa confession. Les personnes présentes ne savaient pas comment réagir. Devaient-ils se mettre en colère ou se montrer compréhensif ? L'une d'entre elles ne perdit pas de temps pour choisir. Sans que personne ne s'y attendent, dans un geste de colère, Hilde empoigna le premier verre à sa portée et projeta son contenu sur l'américain. Celui-ci, qui avait senti la manoeuvre, empêcha le chinois d'intervenir d'une simple pression sur son poignet et reçut le liquide en pleine figure, maculant ainsi son costume. La jeune femme reposa rageusement le verre sur la table.

- Hil : DUMMKOPF !!! (1) s'écria-t-elle, excédée.

Et sans attendre, elle quitta la table pour rejoindre la sienne sous les regards ébahis des autres invités qui avaient tournés la tête, interpellés par le bruit. De son côté, Duo s'épongea le visage d'un revers de sa manche. Wufei tenta de l'aider avec sa serviette de table.

- W : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas esquivé ? demanda-t-il, renfrognant son aversion pour la gente féminine qui avait encore brillé par son imprévisibilité.

- D : Je l'avais mérité et, venant d'elle, je m'attendais à cette réaction. Elle avait besoin de ça pour passer sa colère.

- Q : Mon pauvre Duo ! s'exclama l'arabe en aidant le chinois à essuyer le surplus de champagne. Ton costume est dans un piètre état.

- D : Ce n'est rien, Kitty-kat, assura l'arrosé. Un petit coup de chiffon, un passage au pressing et il sera comme neuf !

- Q : En attendant, tu ne peux pas rester avec ces vêtements trempés. Viens avec moi, je vais te trouver des vêtements secs dans ma penderie.

Sachant que résister serait inutile, Duo n'émit aucune objection et suivit docilement son ami à l'extérieur de la tente. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Wufei se leva et s'adressa aux personnes restantes.

- W : Duo ne vous a pas tout dit, étant donner que la suite appartient à sa vie privée, mais comme je suis conscerné, je me permets d'apporter quelques précisions. Duo avait décidé de partir, c'est vrai, mais il avait prévu de retourner sur L2 et de se faire interner dans un établissement spécialisé. C'est moi qui l'en ai dissuadé et l'ai convaincu de partir à l'aventure avec moi. Nous avons voyagé pendant un an avant de nous établir en Chine et d'ouvrir ensemble une école de Karaté. Quand sa maladie a atteint le stade terminal, il s'est mis à écrire et a commencé à se faire un nom dans le monde de la littérature. Nous avons vécu paisiblement pendant deux ans mais il lui manquait quelque chose, la présence de ses amis. Je n'ai pas fait d'objection quand il a voulu revenir pour se confesser à vous et je n'ai rien dit durant tout le temps de ses aveux. Mais maintenant qu'il vous a dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, laissez-moi en faire autant. Duo est l'homme le plus courageux et le plus admirable qu'il m'ait été donner de connaître et je ne laisserai personne mettre en doute son intégrité. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre ses raisons et de lui pardonner, alors considérez qu'il n'a plus rien à faire avec vous, je l'emmènerai et nous sortirons à tout jamais de vos vies. Je ne vous laisserai pas le faire souffrir, il a déjà assez donné de sa personne alors que sa vue faiblissait un peu plus chaque jour. Si vous êtes ses amis, montrez-le sinon abstenez-vous de tout commentaire.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il commença à s'éloigner en faisant le tour de la table. Quand il arriva dans le dos de Heero, celui-ci lui dit :

- H : Vous êtes ensembles ?

Wufei se figea à cette question et serra les poings rageusement.

- W : Nous l'avons été mais nous ne sommes plus que des amis à présent.

Puis il se tourna vers le japonais qui lui n'avait pas bougé et s'approcha. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille ce que lui seul pourrait entendre :

- W : Si tu ne veux pas le perdre, Yuy, ne le laisses pas dans l'incertitude et vas le voir. Si tu es trop fier pour admettre ce que tu ressens pour lui depuis toutes ces années, alors je l'emmènerai avec moi et jamais plus tu ne le reverras. La balle est dans ton camp.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il sortit de la tente et prit la direction du lac. Heero resta complètement pétrifier sur sa chaise, vide de réaction. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'enregistrer les nouvelles informations que le chinois venait de lui fournir. D'abord que Duo et Wufei avait eu une liaison au cours de leur cohabitation et ensuite qu'ils n'étaient plus amants. Son raisonnement le conduisit à un résultat qui le combla plus que tout au monde : Duo était gay et libre, il avait donc une chance. A cette constatation, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour sa chère voisine qui, surprise de le voir sourire et curieuse de savoir ce que Wufei lui avait dit, lui secoua l'épaule pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

- R : Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre de si bonne humeur tout à coup ?

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Heero regarda en direction de Trowa qui, voyant l'éclair de joie dans les yeux de son témoin, sut qu'il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Le français comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire qu'il voulait l'autorisation de se retirer et ne douta aucunement de l'endroit où il désirait se rendre.

- T : C'est bon, lui dit-il, tu peux y aller. Je vais tâcher de remettre de l'ambiance en attendant le retour de Quatre.

Heero fut reconnaissant de la clairvoyance de son meilleur ami. Il hocha de la tête puis se leva et prit la même direction que celle prise par l'arabe et l'américain. Réléna le regarda partir, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, puis fixa alternativement son frère et Trowa à la recherche d'une réponse. Ce fut une main rassurante sur son épaule qui lui répondit. Intriguée, elle posa son regard sur cette main puis sur son propriétaire, en l'occurence Zechs, et le questionna du regard. Zechs lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui dit :

- Z : Inutile d'essayer de comprendre, le coeur a ses raison que la raison ignore. Et je crois qu'il est temps que j'écoute ce que le mien me dit. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et sur un hochement de tête, il partit à son tour mais dans la direction prise par le chinois. Réléna était complètement larguée. Elle resta avachi sur sa chaise, fixant le vide en se demandant ce qui avait pu lui échapper. De son côté, Trowa avait regardé partir les deux hommes avec un petit sourire satisfait. Si tout se passait bien, deux nouvelles romances allaient voir le jour. Jouissant de cette perspective, il se leva à son tour et partit en direction de l'orchestre pour continuer la soirée dansante.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Quatre avait emmené Duo dans sa chambre et lui avait sorti un autre costume, un noir à chemise blanche, et déposa une à une les pièces sur le lit pendant que l'américain faisait un petit brun de toilette.

- D : Excuse-moi encore d'avoir gâcher votre soirée, Quat-chan ! s'écria-t-il depuis la salle de bain, sa voix à demi-couverte par le bruit de l'eau coulant dans le lavabo.

- Q : Tu n'as rien gâcher du tout, Duo ! le rassura son ami. Nous voulions tous entendre la vérité de ta bouche et je ne regrette en rien ce qui s'est passé. Il en faudra bien plus pour gâcher le jour le plus heureux de ma vie.

- D : Mais à cause de moi, l'ambiance risque d'être beaucoup moins joyeuse.

- Q : Ne t'inquiète pas de ça et dépêches-toi de te préparer !

Sur ces mots, le bruit de l'eau cessa et l'américain reparut dans la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Il s'appuya à la porte et baissa la tête en direction de la moquette.

- D : Quatre, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ma lâcheté ? murmura-t-il tristement.

Quatre se tourna vers son ami et, le voyant si triste, ne put s'empêcher de venir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Duo lui rendit son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant d'aise.

- Q : Je te pardonne, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser la douceur de ce moment, mais promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne me mettras à l'écart de tes problèmes.

- D : Je te le promets...

Alors qu'ils échangeaient cette étreinte fraternelle, des échos de musique venant de l'extérieur leur parvinrent. Quatre cessa l'étreinte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur le jardin. Il l'ouvrit et la musique se fit alors plus forte. De son point de vue, il pouvait voir la tente et les invités entrain de danser joyeusement sur la piste sur un air de jazz des plus entrainant.

- Q : Tu vois, tu n'as rien gâché et la fête suit son cours.

- D : En effet, reconnut l'américain, même si techniquement on ne peux pas dire que je le vois.

- Q : Ne joue pas avec les mots, le gronda-t-il, tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Donc tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas revenir et profiter de la fête aux frais de ma famille.

- D : Depuis quand prends-tu tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre ? se moqua son ami.

- Q : Depuis qu'un baka de mes amis a fait sa réapparition dans ma vie, répondit l'arabe tout sourire. Maintenant habilles-toi et viens nous retrouver au plus vite !

- D : A vos ordres, petit prince du désert ! dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Quatre éclata de rire devant le spectacle de son ami entrain de s'incliner dans sa tenue légère. Duo sourit en entendant le rire de son meilleur ami et sans attendre, il se saisit du pantalon sur le lit et commença à l'enfiler. Quatre choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser et laissa l'américain continuer de se vêtir. Lorsqu'il passa la porte et qu'il voulut la fermer, sa main fut retenue sur la poignée. Aussitôt il leva la tête et vit Heero devant lui. Celui-ci lui mit un doigt devant les lèvres pour qu'il se taise et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de partir. Se doutant que le japonais souhaitait avoir une entrevue avec l'américain en privé, il obtempéra et partit, laissant l'ex pilote du Wing devant la porte entrouverte. Dés que l'arabe fut hors de sa vue, Heero entra dans la chambre sans bruit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Quand il fit face à l'occupant de la chambre, celui-ci était dos à lui. Il venait de mettre la chemise blanche sur ses épaules et dégageait sa chevelure du col. Pensant qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence, Heero continua de l'observer en silence. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, n'omettant aucun détail de la silhouette svelte et finement musclée de son vis à vis. Quand Duo entreprit le boutonnage en règle de sa chemise, il soupira d'exaspération en secouant la tête.

- D : Que me veux-tu, Heero ? dit-il d'une voix blasée.

Heero écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comment avait-il su que c'était lui et pas un autre dans cette chambre ? Il s'empressa d'exprimer sa pensée.

- H : Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de garder impassible.

- D : A l'odeur, mon cher Heero, répondit vivement l'américain. Je reconnaîtrais ton parfum entre mille.

- H : Et moi qui croyait pouvoir te surprendre. Tu es vraiment particulier, avoua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- D : Pas tant que ça, tous les aveugles sont capables de reconnaître les membres de leur entourage grâce à l'odorat. Et quand à me surprendre, sache que pas une fois en trois ans, Wufei n'y est parvenu. Alors ne crois pas que tu n'étais pas d'une extrême discretion, dit-il en rentrant la chemise dans le pantalon.

Heero ne répondit rien et continua d'observer les gestes de son ancien partenaire qui ne trahissait nullement son handicap. Ils étaient à la fois assurés et gracieux, ses mains formaient à elles seules un véritable ballet sensuel. Alors qu'il terminait de boutonner ses manchettes, Duo réitéra sa question.

- D : Que me veux-tu, Heero ? Est-ce que c'est pour imiter Hilde et me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure ? Si c'est pour ça, laisses-moi retirer cette chemise, je ne voudrai pas la tâcher.

- H : Non, je voulais juste te parler.

- D : Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en attrappant la cravate sur le matelas et en la passant autour de son cou. Ta petite amie ne va pas s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir ?

- H : Qui ça ? demanda le japonais, très surpris.

- D : Réléna, bien sûr. Qui d'autre sinon ? répondit-il en nouant le pan de tissu mais sans y parvenir tant le fait de parler de la princesse de Sank le contrariait.

- H : Réléna n'a jamais été ma petite amie, Duo. Elle n'est que mon employeur et rien d'autre.

A ces mots, les mains de Duo cessèrent tout mouvement avant de reprendre, légèrement tremblant. En le voyant en difficulté, Heero s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. Sentir le japonais si près fit monter la température de Duo et son coeur commença à s'emballer. N'ayant rien remarquer du trouble qui s'emparait de l'américain, Heero reprit sur un ton incroyablement doux.

- H : J'aimerai savoir ce qui a pu te donner l'idée farfelue que Réléna et moi ayons pu être ensemble.

Les joues de Duo se parèrent d'une magnifique nuance de rouge et son coeur rata un battement. Etait-ce prudent de lui avouer qu'il les avait surpris dans la serre ce soir-là ? Après tout, il n'avait pas l'exclusivité sur le japonais et il ignorait tout de ses sentiments. Il pouvait bien le lui dire. Ne supportant plus cette proximité douloureuse, Duo se dégagea et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, dos à son ancien équipier. Il prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre et inspira profondement l'air du soir. Une fois les battements de son coeur calmés, il se permit enfin de lui répondre.

- D : Il y a trois ans, ce fameux soir au bal de Sank, je suis parti à ta recherche car j'avais l'intention de tout vous avouer sur mon secret. Zechs m'informa que tu te trouvais dans la serre avec Réléna et je suis donc aller à ta rencontre. Sauf que, lorsque je suis arrivé dans la serre, je vous ai vu elle et toi entrain de vous embrasser et je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre. Je suis donc revenu sur mes pas et j'ai nié t'avoir vu. Tu avoueras que ce genre de vision ne laisse pas de place au doute et j'ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

A cette révélation, Heero fronça les sourcils avant de finalement comprendre de quoi l'ex pilote du Deathscythe parlait. Le souvenir du baiser lui revint en mémoire et il comprit le léger malentendu. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et le retourna. Il le prit par les épaules et fixa son regard dans les prunelles améthystes du jeune homme.

- H : Ce baiser ne représentait rien pour moi, j'étais ivre et Réléna en a profité. Fin de l'histoire. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous depuis. Nous n'avons que des relations strictement professionelles bien que je sais qu'elle espérait plus. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'autres sentiments pour elle que du respect et de l'amitié. Un peu comme toi et Wufei aujourd'hui.

- D : Wufei t'a parlé de nous ? demanda l'aveugle, très surpris que son ami ait évoqué leur vie privée.

- H : Oui, il m'a dit que lui et toi aviez eu une liaison mais que vous étiez désormais amis. Vous avez vraiment l'air très proche.

- D : Wufei m'a beaucoup apporté, répondit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Du soutien, du réconfort, beaucoup de tendresse mais ça s'arrête là. Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous était une relation purement platonique, nous n'avons jamais franchi le cap. Lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte que ça n'irait jamais plus loin, nous avons tout arrêté et il n'existe plus entre nous qu'un amour fraternel. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il m'a montré des choses merveilleuses avant que ma vue ne soit devenue totalement sombre. J'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir hormis une chose que je ne verrai sans doute jamais.

- H : Quoi ? questionna le nippon, tout à coup très intéressé.

Duo rougit fortement en pensant à la chose qu'il voulait voir. Il baissa la tête pour se cacher et bredouilla maladroitement :

- D : Non, c'est quelque chose de complètement idiot !

- H : Si, dis-moi ! insista le japonais, décidement très curieux. Quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que ça n'a rien d'idiot.

Duo se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Ce qu'il allait lui révéler risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille du japonais quant à ses sentiments pour lui. Mais comment le lui refuser quand il le lui demandait de façon si douce et sincère. Heero avait vraiment changé, il était plus ouvert et semblait exprimer davantage ses émotions. Rien à voir avec le fameux pilote 01 réputé impassible et asocial. De plus, les mains sur ses épaules ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à refuser. Il se résigna finalement à tout lui dire.

- D : En vérité, ça te concerne directement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire... En fait, je... Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, depuis que je te connais, c'était de... de te voir sourire ! lâcha-t-il finalement avant de fermer fortement les yeux, attendant les remontrances du nippon.

Surpris, Heero le fut. Choqué, nullement. En fait, il était même flatté de savoir qu'il avait suscité l'intérêt de l'américain. D'ailleurs, cette révélation le fit sourire. Pas un sourire ironique ou amusé, mais véritablement un sourire heureux. Puisque Duo voulait le voir sourire, il allait le lui montrer. Doucement, il fit descendre ses mains le long des bras de l'américain jusqu'à ses poignets. Duo frissonna à ce contact à la fois doux et sensuel. Quand il arriva à ses poignets, Heero les prit et éleva les mains de l'américain à hauteur de son visage. Lentement, il les posa contre ses joues et dit d'une voix douce :

- H : Et bien alors, vois.

Duo tressaillit en sentant toute la douceur que Heero mettait dans ses gestes. N'osant y croire, il effleura à peine la peau satinée du japonais. Il sentit sous ses doigt son souffle chaud et ses pouces entrèrent en contact avec ses lèvres. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, ses doigt se mirent à en dessiner les contours et après quelques secondes, Duo se rendit compte que Heero souriait. L'image qui lui apparut dans son esprit était la plus belle qu'il ait pu imaginer. Cette vision le fit tendrement sourire et il sentit son coeur reprendre un rythme erratique. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses mains ne lui obéirent plus et se mirent à caresser le visage du japonais. Elles retracèrent les courbes de la mâchoire, le contour des yeux, la forme du nez pour finalement revenir aux lèvres sur lesquelles elles s'attardèrent comme pour en apprendre par coeur les formes. Heero dut se faire violence pour ne pas soupirer de bien-être sous les caresses de Duo. Il se retint à grand peine de happer les doigts aventureux qui ne se détachaient pas de ses lèvres. Il se mit à observer l'homme devant lui et ce qu'il vit acheva de faire tomber toutes ses barrières. Duo avait le regard dans le vide mais on pouvait y lire tellement de sentiments : bonheur, tendresse mais aussi de l'amour et du désir. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et il avait les lèvres entrouvertes en un petit sourire mutin. Il était si désirable. Terriblement désirable. Tout à coup, Heero entendit une douce mélodie venant de l'extérieur. Doucement, il en distingua les paroles :

_J'ai la gorge nouée  
Une porte à pousser  
Tu ne dois rien savoir  
De mon émoi _

C'est un jour de soleil  
Mais tout est triste en moi  
Et je me suis jurée  
D'être forte pour toi

Et pourtant  
Je crois, vraiment  
Qu'il faudrait si peu de chose  
Pour que je craque  
Et que je me montre vulnérable, enfin

Car, je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été  
Je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange  
Mais comment oser te toucher  
J'ai si peur de voir mes mains trembler 

Etrangement, Heero se retrouva dans ces paroles. Il avait devant lui un ange baigné de lumière, un ange dont il était fou amoureux mais à qui il n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments. Sa seule présence lui faisait perdre tous ses repères et il savait que si il ne faisait rien, il allait le perdre.

_Et si j'étais trop lâche  
Pour voir la vérité  
Et l'accepter avec courage  
Comme toi tu le fais _

Car, je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été  
Je sais que tu vas tout quitter mon ange  
Et si loin de moi t' envoler...  


Oui, il devait enfin prendre son courage en main et tenter de conquérir son ange. Non, il ne le laisserait pas s'envoler loin de lui. Pas cette fois. Alors que Duo semblait encore perdu dans sa contemplation tactile, Heero en profita pour poser sa main au creux de ses reins et de le coller davantage à lui. Duo eut un petit sursaut et posa ses mains contre le torse du japonais. Heero ne s'arrêta pas là et posa à son tour sa main sur la joue de l'américain. Quand il la sentit, Duo voulut détourner la tête mais en la sentant lui caresser la joue, il ne put le faire et pressa davantage sa joue contre la main du japonais en fermant les yeux. Voyant que Duo ne le repoussait pas, Heero décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Tout doucement, sans brusquerie, il approcha son visage de celui de son ange et sentit le souffle chaud de son amour sur ses lèvres. D'abord, il ne fit que les effleurer ce qui lui valut le réveil de l'américain qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et les fixa dans ceux du japonais. Ne voulant plus reculer, Heero passa sa main dans la nuque de son ange et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Duo. Celui-ci cessa tout à coup de respirer, n'osant croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait bien les lèvres de son amour contre les siennes, douces et chaudes comme dans ses souvenirs. Il se sentit comme fondre à travers ce baiser. Lentement, il referma les yeux et répondit timidement au baiser. Enhardi par la réaction de l'américain, Heero se permit de passer sa langue contre les lèvres offertes pour en quémander l'entrée. Duo le lui accorda aussitôt et la langue du japonais vint faire la connaissance de sa jumelle. S'engagea alors un ballet sensuel dans lequel chacun se donnait sans compter. Leurs langues se caressaient, se liaient puis se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Duo était tellement heureux qu'il ne put réprimer les larmes de bonheur qui dévalaient ses joues pour mourir au creux de ses lèvres, se mêlant ainsi au baiser. Quand ils durent se séparer à contre coeur, pour reprendre leur souffle, Heero en profita pour lécher les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Euphorique, Duo murmura contre ses lèvres ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son coeur :

- D : I love you Heero... Forever and ever...

Ces paroles furent étrangement familières au japonais qui tenta de se rappeler où il les avait entendu. Il se souvint les avoir entendu plusieurs fois en rêve et pensaient qu'elles n'étaient dû qu'à son imagination trop fertile. Pourtant la sensation des lèvres de Duo et la tonalité de ses mots ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

- H : Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça, remarqua-t-il en reprenant sa caresse sur sa joue.

Duo écarquilla les yeux puis lui adressa un sourire gêné. Finalement, Heero l'avait entendu ce soir-là. Allait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir profiter de son sommeil pour assouvir son fantasme ? Pour le savoir, il suffisait de demander.

- D : En effet, répondit-il, rêveur. J'avais profité de ton sommeil pour t'avouer ce que je brûlais de te dire depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne te mentirai pas Heero, je t'aime depuis toujours. Lorsque je vous ai vu, Réléna et toi, vous embrasser, j'ai cru que mon coeur était à jamais brisé. J'étais résolu à partir pour échapper à la souffrance de te voir heureux avec une autre personne que moi mais je voulais connaître la sensation d'embrasser les lèvres de l'être aimé au moins une fois. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où mes lèvres ont rencontré les tiennes pour la première fois et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te souffler à l'oreille mes sentiments avec la certitude que je ne pourrais jamais te les dire dans la réalité. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Heero considéra ce que venait de lui dire Duo et comprit qu'il était la cause de son départ. Sans le savoir, il avait blessé la personne qu'il aimait et celle-ci attendait de lui qu'il recolle les morceaux de son coeur brisé.

- H : Non, je ne t'en veux pas, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Si j'en veux à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et à mon stupide aveuglement. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu souffrais par ma faute et à cause de ça, j'ai failli perdre le seul être qui a su me faire connaître l'amour. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé mais je ne laisserai plus de côté mes sentiments désormais.

- D : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu...

- H : Oui, le coupa-t-il. Je t'aime aussi Duo et depuis longtemps. Aishiteru Tenshi...

Et sans plus attendre, il reprit possession des lèvres de son ange. Leur échange devint vite passionné, les mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuse et c'est presque dans un état second qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongé l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, torse nu, leurs premiers vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. D'un geste vif, le japonais balaya la veste présente sur la couverture et les hissa jusqu'au milieu du lit sans jamais quitter les lèvres de son futur amant. Il dominait l'américain, un genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses, collant leurs corps au maximum. Heero abandonna les lèvres de son ange et se fondit dans son cou opalin, le parsemant de baisers aussi légers que des papillons avant de le sucer avidement et d'y apposer sa marque. Duo n'était plus que gémissements et ressentait avec délice les flammes de son désir qu'il pensait oublier refaire doucement surface. Ne restant pas inactif pour autant, il passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant et redessina les muscles de son dos avec ses mains, caressant sensuellement la chair satinée sous ses doigts hypersensibles. Tout doucement, Heero descendit ses baisers jusqu'au torse du châtain et s'amusa à embrasser, à lècher et à mordiller les boutons de chair roses durcis par le plaisir. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer ses gémissements, jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience de son corps auparavant et se perdait totalement dans les nouvelles sensations que le japonais s'employait à lui faire connaître. Quand il eut fini de martyriser les tétons de son amant, Heero reprit sa descente jusqu'au nombril, traçant un sillon brûlant avec sa langue sur les abdos finement musclés de l'américain. Il lècha le contour avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue, arrachant ainsi un nouveau frisson et un gémissement encore plus audible à son amant.

" Heero..."

Heero comprit la supplique de son amant et s'employa à le débarasser de son pantalon et de son boxer, les faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. Une fois les deux vêtements partis rejoindre leurs confrères au sol, Heero donna quelques baisers vers son entrecuisse, évitant délibérement le membre tendu de plaisir de son amant. Puis, répondant enfin aux désirs de son ange, il le lècha sur toute sa longueur. Duo se cambra sous le plaisir intense, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri muet avant de retomber sur le matelas, haletant. Il se saisit des draps et les serra fortement entre ses doigts, recherchant un point d'encrage dans son extase. Il crut mourir quand le japonais prit son désir en bouche et se mit à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient, lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait conservé jusque là, et ne retint plus ses cris de plaisirs. Lorsque Heero accéléra la cadence de sa torture, la respiration de Duo se fit de plus en plus chaotique et il se sentit sombrer dans la vague déferlante de l'orgasme. Il ne tint plus et se libéra dans la gorge de son amant. Heero lécha une dernière fois le membre de son amour avant de remonter vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser passionnément, lui faisant partager le goût de son fluide de vie. Duo se colla contre le corps de son amant, brûlant de désir. Jugeant qu'il était prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure, Heero lui présenta ses doigts que le châtain se fit un plaisir d'humidifier. Pendant que Duo suçait avidement les doigts de son amour comme si c'était de simples sucreries, Heero en profita pour retirer son propre pantalon et son boxer. Quand il trouva ses doigts suffisamment humides, il les retira, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de son ange qu'il baillonna de ses lèvres. Il fit lentement descendre ses doigts le long du corps de son amant et fit prudemment pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité encore inviolée de l'américain. Duo se crispa et Heero se mit à lui embrasser le visage et le cou pour le détourner de la douleur. Il fit bouger son doigt à l'intérieur de l'antre de son amant avant d'en faire pénétrer un deuxième puis un troisième et de faire un mouvement de ciseaux pour le préparer. Bientôt, Duo se remit à gémir de plaisir et s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts de son amour. Il eut un sursaut quand les doigts touchèrent un point précis en lui, lui procurant une agréable sensation de bien-être. Heero embrassa son ange. Dans le même mouvement, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement. Duo noua ses jambes sur les hanches de son amour afin de le recevoir davantage. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Heero se stoppa, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer. Ce fut lui qui lui donna le feu vert en ondulant du bassin, réclamant plus de contact. Tout doucement, Heero commenca à entrer et sortir de l'intimité du châtain, faisant de amples mouvements pour ne pas le blesser. Après quelques minutes, il lâcha la bride de son plaisir et débuta des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds et retrouva le point qui allait emmener son ange au septième ciel. Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses doigts crispés dans le dos de son amour. Leurs gémissements se muèrent en cris, chacun se laissant consumer par les flammes du plaisir pur, le nom de leur amour sur le bout des lèvres. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre, leurs corps et leurs âmes en union parfaite. Après plusieurs minutes de communion charnelle, Duo se libéra une deuxième fois entre eux en hurlant le nom de son amant. Heero fit un dernier mouvement avant de se libérer à son tour dans l'intimité brûlante de son ange. Il reprit peu à peu sa respiration, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de Duo, transcandé par la jouissance. Duo porta ses mains jusqu'au visage de son amour et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres. Heero en profita pour se retirer et le prit dans ses bras sans interrompre le baiser. Duo mit fin au baiser et allongea le japonais. Il se laissa faire et se retrouva avec l'américain à moitié allonger sur lui, lover contre son torse. Alors qu'il allait se laisser emporter par les limbes du sommeil, il entendit Duo lui murmurer :

- D : Je t'aime Heero. Ne me laisse plus jamais partir loin de toi.

- H : Taete watashi no tenshi (2), répondit-il.

Duo sourit à cette réponse et s'endormit paisiblement entre les bras de son amant.

Pendant que le couple se remettait lentement de leur union, Wufei fixait inlassablement le lac devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il savait qu'il allait repartir seul, il savait que le japonais avait dû se déclarer et que Duo choisirait de rester avec lui. Il devait se faire une raison : il devrait repartir seul. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer au bonheur de son ami. Ce serait égoïste de sa part. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Une fois de plus, il allait se retrouver seul. La vie était vraiment étrange. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la personne derrière lui s'approcher. Ce n'est que lorsque cette personne posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il sortit de sa réflexion et se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre. Il abaissa les poings en reconnaissant Zechs qui avait levé les mains en signe de paix.

- Z : Doucement, dit-il, je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

- W : Veuillez m'excuser ! répondit le chinois. La force de l'habitude.

- Z : Ce n'est rien. Je voulais juste vous dire que je comprenais les motivations de votre ami et que j'admirais la dévotion dont vous avez fait preuve envers lui pendant toutes ces années.

- W : Sur le moment, ça m'a paru normal. Duo m'a énormément apporté et je me dis que la moindre des choses aura été de lui épargner certaines souffrances. Je tiens beaucoup à lui.

- Z : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec ce que vous avez dit à Heero tout à l'heure.

- W : Cela vous choque ? demanda-t-il en encrant son regard onyx dans celui océan.

- Z : Pas du tout ! dit-il en soutenant son regard.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Wufei ne détourne les yeux, troublé par le regard de l'homme à côté de lui. Il sentit ses anciens sentiments refaire surface et renoua avec le désespoir qui l'habitait le soir du bal de Sank. Ne voulant pas paraître suspect, il s'empressa de changer de conversation :

- W : J'ai remarqué que le lieutenant Noin n'était pas avec vous. Elle n'a pas pu venir ?

Zechs, pas stupide pour deux sous, comprit la manoeuvre du chinois et sourit, amusé. Ne voulant pas laisser un malentendu l'éloigner de lui, il s'empressa de lui répondre :

- Z : Aux dernières nouvelles, elle coûle des jours heureux en compagnie de son mari et de leur petite fille dans un petit village au sud de l'Allemagne.

Le chinois ne cacha en rien sa surprise et se tourna de nouveau vers l'ancien commandant d'Oz.

- W : Mais je croyais qu'entre elle et vous...

- Z : Vous pensiez que nous étions ensemble, le coupa le blond. Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Nous ne sommes que de simples amis d'enfance, rien d'autre.

- W : Oh... Il n'y a donc personne qui partage votre vie ? questionna le chinois, faisant mine d'être désintéressé.

- Z : A vrai dire, il existe une personne avec laquelle j'aurais aimé faire ma vie mais maheureusement je n'ai jamais pu lui dire mes sentiments.

- W : Pourquoi ?

- Z : Tout simplement parce qu'elle a disparu avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire. J'ai tenté de l'oublier mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'occulter de mon esprit.

- W : Vous l'aimiez ?

- Z : Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire tendre.

Les mots de l'homme transperçèrent le coeur de Wufei. Il enviait la femme qui avait su conquérir le coeur et les pensées de cet homme qui hantait ses nuits. C'est donc avec beaucoup de dépit qu'il laissa s'échapper sa dernière pensée.

- W : Cette femme a vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par un homme aussi honorable et sincère que vous. J'espère que vous la retrouverez et qu'elle répondra à votre amour, vous le méritez.

- Z : Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, remarqua le grand blond.

- W : Quoi ?! s'écria le chinois, abasourdi par cette révélation.

- Z : La personne dont je vous parle est en réalité un homme. L'homme le plus fier et le plus passionné qu'il m'ait été donner de rencontrer. Je suis tombé sous son charme à la première seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. Bien que ce soit un homme, je n'avais jamais vu un être aussi beau de toute ma vie. Et malgré le fait que nous avons été ennemi par le passé, je n'ai jamais douté qu'un jour nous aurions pu être ensemble, lui et moi, une fois que la guerre aurait cessé.

- W : Vous étiez des ennemis ?

- Z : Oui, lui était dans la résistance alors que moi, je servais fidèlement les intérêts d'Oz. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé de trahir mes supérieurs et de me battre selon mes propres convictions, comme lui.

- W : Ah... Et où est-il aujourd'hui ?

Zechs sourit davantage à cette question, somme toute innocente, mais lourde de conséquence. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout et tant pis si il s'était trompé.

- Z : Il a disparu de la circulation il y a quelques années mais j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de le voir réapparaître dans ma vie alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir.

- W : Et qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

- Z : Oh oui, vous le connaissez même très bien. D'ailleurs, il se trouve juste à côté de moi.

A ces mots, Wufei se figea et son coeur rata plusieurs battements. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'homme qu'aimait Zechs depuis plusieurs années et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer c'était... Lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voyant que le chinois semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, Zechs décida de le mettre devant le fait accompli. A présent, ça passe ou ça casse se dit-il. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et, sans prévenir, il le renversa et l'embrassa. Surpris, Wufei ne réagit pas un premier temps puis, prenant conscience des lèvres douces contre les siennes, il envoya pètre sa fierté. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et répondit ardemment au baiser.

Sous la tente, Quatre et Trowa dansaient au milieu des autres couples. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur danse, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir apparaître deux couples pratiquement en même temps. Zechs et Wufei arrivèrent les premiers, main dans la main, se regardant amoureusement. Peu de temps après, ce fut le tour de Duo et Heero de faire leur apparition. Duo, vêtu du costume prêté par Quatre, se tenait au bras du japonais qui posait sur lui un regard tendre. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la piste, Hilde se jeta sur l'américain et le serra très fort dans ses bras en le suppliant de lui pardonner. Duo lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant doucement qu'il lui pardonnait. Après ça, l'allemande retourna auprès de son fiancé et laissa le nouveau couple avec un sourire bienveillant. Quand elle fut partie, Heero tourna Duo face à lui et lui saisit les hanches. Duo comprit ce qu'il voulait et passa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant. Tout doucement, ils se mirent à tourner sur le rythme douceureux de la musique. Wufei et Zechs se joignirent à eux, sous le regard stupéfait de Réléna qui se crut dans la quatrième dimension. Heero en informa son amaant qui fut heureux de savoir que son ami ne serait plus jamais seul. Il se colla contre le torse de son amour et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Heero posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de son ange et ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur de ce moment.

La fête ne prit fin qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Quatre et Trowa partirent en lune de miel, Wufei repartit en Chine avec un nouvel associé tandis que Heero informa son employeur qu'il prenait ses congés pour pouvoir profiter au mieux de sa nouvelle vie de couple.

**_Finalement, ce ne sont pas toujours les non-voyants, les vrais aveugles. Une image peut mentir, mais pas le coeur. Ces deux âmes solitaires ont finalement compris que le plus important n'était pas de lire l'amour avec leurs yeux, mais avec ceux de leur coeur._**

**_Owari._**

(1) signifie idiot, crétin ou imbécile en allemand ( choisissez en un, de toute façon c'est du pareil au même )

(2) Jamais, mon ange en japonais.

**_

* * *

Merci encore de votre fidélité. Les mots me manquent pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude alors que j'écris ces dernières lignes. J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt avec ma toute nouvelle fic que je compte publier d'ici peu. En attendant, je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt !_**


End file.
